Equinócio
by Kirialini
Summary: A turma se separou novamente após a Ilha Moonscar, impactada por ser forçada a racionalizar o irracional passados tantos anos de casos perfeitamente aceitáveis pela mente e pelo público. O que devia tê-la reunido separou-a mais gravemente que meros efeitos de tédio, mas, de repente, o que devia tê-la separado para sempre vai reuni-la mais grandemente que efeitos de trauma.
1. Fred Jones

_Coolsville, 2 de setembro de 1999._

Caminhei por um corredor com o cliente atrás de mim e passei por uma janela onde sensores, avisos e uma câmera já estavam postos. Todo preparo ainda parecia pouco pelo vidro de que era feita, mas eu precisava me controlar, afinal, viera para instalar um sistema de segurança, não reformar a casa.

— Não suspeitem por eu ser um empregado, mas fizeram bem em contratar a Lozere Segurança – eu disse.

— Com certeza, Fred – concordou o senhor Legrand – Já viu nossa coleção de arte lá em cima. Ela está avaliada em dez milhões. A casa seria um alvo assim que descobrissem a chegada de minha família.

Balancei a cabeça.

— O que tem de maior valor aqui é o senhor e sua família. Se pensar nas coisas em vez de nas pessoas quando o perigo chegar, nem o melhor sistema pode impedir uma tragédia.

Ele sorriu com constrangimento e acanhamento, desviando o olhar e não dizendo nada. Estava ciente de que podia soar intrometido e até inconveniente, mas não perdera negócio algum por causa daquilo ainda, então não me importava. Algumas pessoas precisavam ter os pés postos no chão.

— Esta será uma das portas mais importantes da casa agora – declarei conforme nos aproximávamos dela – Atrás dela, fica o painel de controle, por isso, os sensores nela são os mais sensíveis de todos, assim como o alarme é o mais alto. Até o senhor precisará ter cuidado andando por aqui quando o sistema for ligado.

Entramos na sala onde mostrei uma série de monitores, um computador e uma cadeira.

— Diga se isso não te dá alívio – apontei para os monitores.

— Espero nunca precisar procurar nada neles, para falar a verdade.

— Não me refiro a tempos de necessidade, mas aos de prevenção que espantam os primeiros. Não tenha medo: olhe! Jura que não se sente reconfortado podendo saber o que ocorre em cada centímetro ao seu redor, como se fosse um ninja com não um terceiro, mas um quarto, um quinto, um sexto, poxa, talvez até um décimo olho?

Ele sorriu debochadamente.

— Não, costumo ser um homem de cabeça limpa.

— Por favor, senhor Legrand, permita-me dizer que todos somos até os famigerados e mencionados tempos de necessidade, daí desejamos ter cultivado os de prevenção, quase sempre em vão.

— Estou começando a me perguntar se você não é um ladrão me ameaçando – Legrand brincou com aquele estilo de quem apenas falava a sério sutilmente – Devo comprar também um cachorro?

— Criaturas amáveis e esplêndidas, não tenha dúvida, mas, odeio dizer, por vezes inúteis. Preferiria contar só com os recursos sobre os quais eu tenho total controle. Já tem uma arma?

Ele ficou pálido, daí decidi não mencionar nem deixar entrever o coldre debaixo de meu casaco.

— Já disse que sou um homem de mente tranquila, _monsieur_ Jones.

— E quem disse que nosso bem-estar interno tem poder de perpetuar o conforto das circunstâncias externas? O perigo nem sempre vem até nós; às vezes ele precisa nos atrair.

— Tenho vontade própria para resistir – gabou-se, indicando satisfeito a própria cabeça.

— Não se não puder identificar a armadilha, e eu estou apostando que esse será o caso, tanto o senhor se gaba de seu relaxamento. Pensar em coisas esquisitas é chato mesmo, eu entendo, mas é mandatório para a sobrevivência.

— Falando em armadilhas, agora quem entende sou eu – Legrand anuiu – Está tentando me fazer comprar um sistema mais avançado que este. Existe mesmo um?

— Não no momento, nem daqui a pouco tempo, que eu saiba. Vivemos em um país perigoso e o mais assustador nele é que alguns gatunos por aí sequer buscam algo em troca de cortar sua garganta. Aqui, a maldade se pratica até por esporte, imagine então por interesses secundários. Como exemplo, pense na elaboração dos passos de um serial killer, que mata por nada, e na consequente demora de décadas para pegá-los, quando conseguem. Agora, vá até as dimensões às quais alguém que mata por algo chegaria e por quanto tempo escaparia.

— Seria mais gentil desejar-me boas-vindas aos Estados Unidos. Parece querer obrigar-me a me mudar, espantar-me daqui. Sabe que assim perderá o contrato?

— Eu sinceramente peço desculpas se o assustei, senhor, e não, não quero espantá-lo do país, porque talvez fosse inútil. Há ameaças em toda parte do mundo, e algumas das nossas recebemos de fora, inclusive de sua bela França.

— O que está insinuando, _monsieur_ Jones?

Tarde demais percebi que minhas palavras podiam ser interpretadas como preconceito aversivo. Definitivamente estava na hora de parar. Tinha visto uma cruz no quarto de Legrand, então que ele rezasse. Talvez funcionasse, afinal, funcionara para pessoas menos merecedoras, suplicantes a entidades mais obscuras. Aquilo teria de bastar, se ele não queria me ouvir.

— Desculpe-me novamente, senhor Legrand. Quer saber de uma coisa? Permaneça de cabeça tranquila mesmo, e bem-vindo aos Estados Unidos.

Entrando em meu carro para retornar ao escritório da Lozere, quase ri lembrando da aflição de Daphne por causa de umas visitas recentes ao psicólogo. Como vivia dizendo a ela, eu também precisava de um. A única diferença entre nós era a disponibilidade do dinheiro para pagar e o tempo para comparecer.

Antes de partir, revi o senhor Legrand com a mulher e dois filhos já adolescentes a caminho do jardim. Todos eles conversavam animadamente, talvez sobre a excentricidade do empregado da empresa. Sentaram em uma mesa branca ao ar livre, descansaram os pés na relva bem tratada e esconderam-se do sol debaixo da sombra da mesa. Legrand não havia mentido para mim. A postura recostada dele na cadeira era tudo menos aflita, e como poderia ser diferente? Ele não havia tido estímulos para pensar nas mesmas coisas que eu, estando de cabeça limpa para concentrar-se em questões de fato cotidianas, portanto, provavelmente já tinha habilidade em chefiar a família e estava plenamente realizado em um trabalho amado e culturalmente relevante, com dinheiro de sobra para mimar a esposa, mandar os filhos à faculdade, seguir instruindo-se e colecionando arte e, enfim, deixar uma série de investimentos garantindo o futuro dos dele. Eu não conseguia sequer ajudar minha noiva a relaxar, afinal, ela vivia de revolver as mesmas coisas que não me deixavam em paz.

Pelo menos eu já tinha uma noiva, tentei consolar-me a caminho da empresa. Cortar o queijo só se tornava possível quando já se tinha a faca, e eu finalmente havia criado coragem para conseguir a minha. Talvez ela me odiasse se eu revelasse, mas nossa visita à Ilha teve uma única repercussão muito positiva.

Chegando no escritório, fui direto para a sala de meu chefe reportar a consumação do novo contrato. O senhor Baxter estava com a porta aberta e gesticulou antes mesmo de eu cumprimentá-lo.

— Fred? Venha aqui, por favor – o sr. Baxter chamou-me.

— Sim, senhor?

Ele mostrou-me uma folha de pagamento quando fiquei diante da mesa dele.

— O estagiário do RH fez um cálculo errado. Estava conferindo aqui e muitos atrasos não foram descontados, especialmente daquele seu amigo.

Jimmy não era meu amigo, mas para Baxter, que só entrava em conversas se tivesse literalmente algo a ganhar com elas ou o risco de algo perder se as evitasse, quaisquer indivíduos engajados frequentemente num diálogo sem o mesmo propósito estavam aptos para casamento.

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas não conheço ninguém do RH. Mesmo assim, posso dar algum recado, se quiser. Se puder me ensinar, posso até corrigir a folha.

— Não, obrigado, Jones, mas o cara do RH não passa de adjacência. Uma hora ou outra ele aprende, afinal, não está aqui nem há um mês. O que me importa é a raiz do problema.

— Como assim, senhor?

— Jimmy. Ele está me saindo muito caro.

— Está? Mas paga apenas o que ele trabalha e pronto, não?

— E ainda assim é frustrante ver o jeito com que ele desempenha as suas funções.

— Eu não o vejo negligenciar nada apesar dos atrasos.

— Sou um homem experiente e digo que isso não demora. Tudo sempre começa com os atrasos, aí, ironicamente, chega também a pressa na hora de ir embora. É sempre assim. O sujeito cansa da rotina e culpa logo o trabalho por achar que ele deve ser algo pessoal, agradável. Que vão para a esquina rodar a bolsa, então.

— Acho que devia telefonar para Jimmy ou falar com ele pessoalmente, senhor. Ele chega daqui a pouco.

— Calma, Jones, calma. Nós aqui não precisamos nos apressar. Escute, você é um rapaz capaz. Chegou não tem nem um ano e todos, do menor ao maior departamento, já acham que é parte da gerência, e isso só pela sua postura; ainda nem começaram a considerar os milagres que você faz com as sugestões aos alarmes mais simples. Eu também enxerguei essa dignidade em você, não à toa te deixei vir para bem perto de mim, e, cá para nós, venho me perguntando se só nós dois já não somos o suficiente. Ofereceu-se para aprender a ajeitar a folha. Não acha que pode aprender as funções de Jimmy?

Jimmy era um funcionário antigo, qualificado e experiente, muito bem pago. Nem depois de alguns meses de treinamento estaria apto a substituí-lo, mas aquilo não parecia o determinante para o sr. Baxter. Sem dúvidas eu teria um aumento, mesmo assim, meu salário seria menor que o de Jimmy no mesmo cargo justo por causa da inexperiência. De toda forma, dinheiro era dinheiro. Baxter ganhava de toda maneira, e eu também. Sonhava com o dia em que poderia dar adeus aos pais da Daphne. Ela sempre foi uma menina bonita, porém, só se tornou uma mulher amável ao se afastar dos progenitores e daquele monstro de casa. Foi o ritual de amadurecimento dela, assim como o meu foi parar de inventar desculpas para encher o saco do Ruivo Hering. Recentemente, as circunstâncias forçavam Daphne a ignorar aquele ritual e voltar a depender dos pais. A cada cheque em nossa manga, eu tinha mais determinação em fazer do meu salário o suficiente para nós dois em breve, embora nunca às custas do sacrifício de um colega.

— Senhor, sabia que Jimmy acabou de se divorciar?

Baxter arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou a boca inerte daquele jeito de demonstrar interesse que não poderia deixar o desinteresse mais claro.

— É mesmo?

— É. Ele chega atrasado porque precisou se mudar do antigo endereço para uma nova casa do outro lado da cidade graças a mulher, que não lhe deixou nem mesmo o carro, o que é um agravante, porque agora ele tem de vir para cá de ônibus. Também não me surpreenderei se ele começar a sair mais cedo em breve, mas vamos notar que serão em dias muito específicos. Jennifer ficou com as crianças e deve dificultar o máximo as datas de visita, colocando-as bem perto do horário de trabalho dele.

— Que horrível – Baxter comentou, baixando os olhos para compensar a falta de inflexão na voz.

— Isso mesmo.

— O que só mostra que temos de tomar providências emergenciais. Esses homens de meia-idade já são problemáticos por natureza, e agora temos um divórcio na conta! Ele mesmo pedirá demissão em breve, aposto com você. Vou pedir para ele te dar umas noções do sistema e dos nossos clientes mais importantes ainda hoje, certo?

— Certo, senhor.

Não que eu seja completamente nobre, embora gostasse de pensar dessa forma. Senti-me brevemente invadido pela felicidade mesquinha de estar em situação melhor que outrem. Ou melhor, ao menos uma pessoa próxima estava em situação pior que eu.

Logo que Jimmy chegou e o sr. Baxter foi ao banheiro, eu alertei meu colega, recomendei empresas aliadas e concorrentes com números de contato registrados nos arquivos daquele mesmo escritório, especialmente a Stone, mais seletiva, motivo pelo qual eu não pudera adentrá-la, porém, de ambiente agradável, considerativo e estimulante, pelo qual todos os funcionários adoravam-na. Não valia mais a pena ter lealdade para com uma empresa que trairia você só porque o chefe anterior havia morrido. Torci para ele não pensar que tive alguma influência no que estava por vir.

Estava ciente de que ele poderia não acreditar em minha inocência e tentar sabotar-me frente Baxter, que então faria seu adorável corte de gastos não apenas sobre Jimmy, mas também sobre mim, afinal, eu sim seria bem mais facilmente substituível. Infelizmente, abrir mão dos instintos de líder no meu peito nem sempre dependia da minha prudência. Precisava acolher, consolar e orientar Jimmy, igual vinha fazendo desde minha entrada na empresa, pouco depois da descoberta daquele pobre-coitado da ex-mulher na cama com o amante.

Aquele homem sofria demais! Já antes de saber da traição, ele era acuado e abusado pela mulher histérica e narcisista. O consolo da vida dele eram os filhos, que o amavam tanto quanto ele os adorava. Não sou dado a sentimentalismos, mas meu peito doeu quando ele me contou da solidão excruciante que passava tendo de se adaptar a um apartamento escuro e solitário depois de uma década e meia numa casa barulhenta pelas risadas e travessuras de crianças.

Jimmy tinha quatro grandes problemas: a mulher e o amante ainda o ameaçando nos tribunais e na vida pessoal, a saudade das crianças, a iminente demissão e a ignorância acerca da iminente demissão. Eu não ficaria em paz se não tentasse agir ao menos sobre os últimos dois, não apenas por caridade, mas também porque precisava lembrar como era ser útil na vida de outra pessoa, como era ser bem-sucedido em proteger alguém.

Eu só não posso me compadecer por completo dele pelo que ele me contou da história com a ex. Quem se envolve com alguém cujo nome mal conhece e cujos olhos já resplandecem de segundas intenções no primeiro encontro? Alguém misterioso, que gosta de se esconder e treme à mera possibilidade de contrariarem esse modo de vida. Um relacionamento desses é um pedido de futuro estado de choque, desilusão e, porque não, terror. Acima de tudo, permitir-se a um relacionamento desses é pura carência, e o pior dela é que, além de ser asquerosa por si mesma, induz ainda mais ao vômito quando se para a fim de analisar suas causas. De todas, a pior carência deve ser aquela advinda do medo, quando se conforma em algo distante e novo por receio de continuar perseguindo intensamente o velho e próximo. Deve ter sido o caso de Jimmy também. Ele tem cara de tímido e paspalhão.


	2. Daphne Blake

_Coolsville, 3 de setembro de 1999._

Eu estava quase adormecendo quando a lembrança de um rosto deformado, amarronzado e cheio de rugas tomou a minha imaginação, murcho nuns lugares e inchado em outros. Caramba, caramba, caramba, por que, cérebro maldito?! Eu vivi tantas outras coisas hoje e depois daquilo! Depois de um dia até produtivo, havia uma infinidade de pessoas e tópicos nos quais divagar pela madrugada. Só a curiosidade patológica acerca do sentido por trás daquelas criaturas justificaria suas constantes ressurreições não apenas na Ilha Moonscar, mas em mim. A Ilha não me apresentou às visões grotescas, no entanto, marcou-me com perguntas não respondidas cercando-as.

Virei-me na cama e mantive os olhos fechados; não sendo o bastante, cobri-os com a mão. Eu só veria o que no fundo quisesse. Anjos e demônios não vagavam por tetos, beiradas de quartos e chãos caseiros; eles eram bem mais sutis na realidade. Difícil era sentir no peito como sabia na mente.

E agora, Daphne? Vai chamar a mamãe? Para minha vergonha, era exatamente o que queria fazer. Como não podia, empurrei-me dentro dos braços de meu noivo e cobri todo meu corpo e o lado de minha cabeça com os cobertores, tentando ignorar o suor crescente em minha pele e a sensação de sufoco que aos poucos piorava minha tensão.

Passei a encontrar outros motivos para me incomodar, como a minha própria respiração sobre meu braço, saída pela ínfima brecha que deixei entre as cobertas. O real motivo da perturbação era o receio de, a qualquer instante, sentir outra respiração senão a minha naquele mesmo ponto. Por maior que fosse minha ansiedade, eu não podia me mover. Não me surpreenderia se em breve parasse também de respirar.

Fortes miados fizeram-me desistir de vez de um sono rápido, assim, levantei-me da cama e corri para o corredor, onde confortei-me em ligar o interruptor de luz. Quase de imediato meu calor diminuiu e fiquei mais leve, porém, os miados estridentes não pararam. Caminhei até uma janela, certa de que avistaria dois gatos de rua em guerra por alguma fêmea no cio. Vislumbrei seus vultos justo debaixo de mim. Nem se conseguisse me acalmar poderia dormir com aqueles baderneiros, muito menos Fred, que seria acordado dali a pouco.

Ligando das luzes da escadaria às da sala, desci até a cozinha e enchi um copo d'água na torneira para espantar os gatos.

Abri uma janela da sala debaixo daquela onde os vi pela primeira vez e preparei-me, já erguendo o copo, mas as luzes acesas e mais próximas da cena deram-me uma nova perspectiva. Não havia gatos no cio. Duas fêmeas, uma de pelo branco e outra de pelo negro, perseguiam uma presa pelo meu jardim.

O rato correu pela grama enquanto a gata negra de olhos igualmente escuros encolhia-se sobre as patas traseiras, deixando o pequenino iludir-se no sonho de uma fuga. A companheira de caçada dela caminhava charmosamente por detrás de alguns arbustos para onde o rato tolamente se dirigia.

Elas o atacaram ao mesmo tempo, numa sincronia perfeita a ponto de fazer o mais ignorante caipira duvidar da falta de racionalidade dos animais. A gata negra alcançou-o em um único salto preciso e a gata branca precisou somente estender as patas para o pobre que havia corrido até ela sem saber. Pelo vigor dos movimentos delas, banquetearam-se prazenteiramente. Não pude ver nada porque estavam meio enfiadas entre folhas e galhos, escondidas em uma floresta particular, porém, aquela noite era tão silenciosa que podia escutar os guinchos de evidência. Qualquer grilo, qualquer passo, qualquer carro passando e eu não escutaria, no entanto, sem nada atrapalhando, os sons alcançavam-me.

O som que veio atrapalhar eventualmente foi o balanço de água. Olhando para cima, lembrei do copo em minha mão e estranhei como ele tilintava, até perceber meu tremor. Comecei a rir de minha tolice e posicionei-me novamente para molhar os gatos e espantá-los, senão deixariam um cheiro ruim no meu jardim. Mas já não era tarde demais? Sim, era, e talvez fosse melhor ter deixado Fred acordar.

Não consegui jogar a água nos gatos e, quando me dei conta de mim novamente, estava correndo de volta para a cozinha, descartando a água sobre algumas plantas e subindo as escadas.

Tentei tirar algo bom daquela experiência e, por bastante tempo, consegui. As horas haviam corrido entre minha insônia e minha distração, portanto, a manhã, com sua luz e seus muitos sons, logo chegou. Saudei-a alegremente até lembrar de meus compromissos nela e sair para cumpri-los, quando vi ossinhos e carne podre não no jardim, mas bem na calçada logo depois da porta da frente. As responsáveis por aquele presentinho descansavam preguiçosamente em uma sombra perto dali. Quis espantá-las batendo o pé ou tentando molhá-las de novo, mas acabei apenas apressando meus passos e afastando-me, torcendo para elas não estarem ali quando eu voltasse. Com sorte, os instintos as levariam embora como o amanhecer levava boa parte dos meus tormentos.

Namorar Fred Jones não era sempre como eu havia imaginado ou idealizado. Em nossas primeiras saídas como casal oficial, a força da mão dele na minha me lisonjeava, pois pensava, cheia de convicção, que ele se orgulhava tanto de me ter que não continha a empolgação nem em público, muito menos a inocente competitividade em querer mostrar a quem olhasse o quanto estávamos comprometidos. Passei a estranhá-lo quando ele insistiu em guiar-me daquela mesma maneira em minhas visitas ao consultório do doutor Francis, local para o qual preferia ir sozinha; aliás, no consultório eu não queria sequer ser vista, muito menos com um namorado. Por que quereria? Namorados eram para humanos. Eu não me sentia humana entre aquelas paredes e pisos podres de esterilização hipocondríaca, isolada feito gado nos confins da cidade, já quase no interior.

— Você não precisava ter vindo – murmurei para Fred enquanto atravessávamos a rua – Eu sei dirigir e também sei que deve estar cheio de coisas para fazer no trabalho.

— Se eu não presto sequer para te dar uma carona, imagine para marido! – ele apertou mais minha mão conforme guiava-me para o outro lado da rua após impedir-me de correr na frente de dois ou três carros – Não se preocupe. O consultório está praticamente no meu caminho para o escritório.

— Que mentira! É preciso um desvio de sabe-se lá quantos quilômetros de lá para cá, e isso sem contar o trânsito.

— Melhor do que usarmos dois carros sendo que daqui uma hora e meia é meu horário de almoço e ele coincide com sua saída da sessão, o que significa que posso deixá-la em casa também. Temos de economizar. Odiaria pedir ainda mais ajuda aos seus pais.

Enfim sinceridade, e contra ela eu não discutiria. A bem da verdade, pouco me importava apoiar-se em meus pais, tão acostumada estive com seus mimos e confortos por toda a minha vida, mas Fred me pedira em casamento, Fred crescera em um lar diferente. Nós dois teríamos de nos adaptar um ao outro.

Chegamos na sala de espera do consultório e Fred encarou minuciosamente da recepcionista à mais idosa das pacientes; o fato de a última ser uma cadeirante não o impediu de olhá-la como se começasse a reconhecê-la dos cartazes dos mais procurados pelo FBI, assim como não o deteve o outro fato de já conhecermos de vista todas aquelas pessoas há meses. Não havia uma novidade sequer entre meus companheiros de miséria, no entanto, para Fred Jones, existia um Sr. Hyde aguardando para sair em cada um deles.

Confirmei meu nome para a lista de espera enquanto meu segurança garantia que ninguém me alvejaria pelas costas. Depois, ele me inundou do oceano de perguntas habituais: Eu lembrava do telefone do escritório dele? Eu sabia que podia ligar a qualquer momento? Eu não queria que ele ficasse até o final da sessão e entrasse junto comigo? Talvez ele pudesse fazer e responder perguntas para as quais eu não tivesse resposta ou houvesse esquecido, o que agilizaria meu tratamento. O chefe confiava nele e o deixaria voltar mais tarde que o habitual de uma "visita ao cliente", pois ele sempre compensava as horas passadas fora à toa ficando no escritório até tarde da noite.

Todas aquelas ofertas iguais a ordens vieram em um tom irritadiço. Se eu não planejara uma estratégia para espantar Fred daquele meu calvário ainda, fora porque apreciava ver-me espelhada em outrem mesmo em uma circunstância onde, se pudesse, quebraria qualquer espelho ao meu redor.

Sempre gostara de falar de mim mesma. Não me abriria para nenhum daqueles desconhecidos esperando o doutor, mas Fred me escutava e, por entender-me, também complementava minhas reflexões. Ele era ao mesmo tempo diário e psicólogo, página em branco e lápis em minha mão. Tudo bem ele olhar os arredores desdenhosamente, intrometer-se demais e ficar todo agitado por nada. Era preciso trabalhar-se com o que se tinha e perguntar-se: o que importava mais? Em meu caso, eram os cuidados daquele queridíssimo amigo e a prontidão perpétua dele em fornecê-los, como se já fosse sua obrigação.

— Que homem lerdo! – Fred reclamou depois de alguns minutos de espera.

— Fale baixo. Há outras pessoas na minha frente.

— Mas ele não podia atendê-las mais rápido?

— Ele não é bem um clínico geral – sussurrei. Não me importava já estar no território do psicólogo: não diria o nome em voz alta – Que demore com cada paciente é sinal de qualidade.

— Por que acha isso agora?

— Porque não quero discutir a eficiência do homem no meio do consultório dele.

— Se ele não souber onde está errando, nunca melhorará. Mas ele é da área da saúde, então talvez nem sabendo se rebaixe a admitir que precisa melhorar.

Minha apreciação por Fred não me impediu de cogitar deixá-lo para trás naquela sala. Jogaria tempo e dinheiro fora e voltaria para a cidade a pé, se necessário, quilômetro por quilômetro. Era por aquela razão que eu sempre iniciava minhas sessões com o doutor Francis cheia de alívio. Fred acalmava-se em saber onde eu estaria pela próxima hora e enfim ia embora, eu parava de sentir-me como a criança mimada e superprotegida que já deixara de ser em grande parte. Desnecessário dizer que aquela manhã foi como todas as outras no quesito alívio. A recepcionista chamou-me e tanto eu quanto Fred finalmente respiramos.

Francis deve ter nascido rico, pois, além de ser conhecido de meus pais, eu não enxergava justificativa para o sucesso dele. Nunca se forçava a sorrir para mim e sempre parecia, além de indiferente, um tanto quanto zangado. Mas algo de bom ele tinha: muito provavelmente não gastava os rendimentos consigo mesmo e sim com caridade, pois nada nele indicava o tento de quem investia no luxo físico e material. As roupas pareciam coletadas direto do Exército da Salvação e eu não escapava daquele bafo podre nem do outro lado da sala. Aproximar-me para cumprimentá-lo matava minha alegria inicial em toda santa sessão. Talvez toda interação entre ele e meus pais tenha sido por telefone, afinal, não lembro de ter feito algo tão terrível para merecer tal encaminhamento.

— Bom dia, Daphne! Está com umas olheiras... teve insônia novamente?

— Muito cavalheiro de sua parte lembrar-me disso. Neste momento, elas me incomodam mais que a insônia em si.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem tomar consciência de sua rudeza.

— E como vão os arranjos do casamento? – ele perguntou, como já há alguns meses.

— Mais definidos do que nunca. Já acertamos até uma data.

Conforme eu me sentava na poltrona ante a mesa dele, Francis também se acomodou e folheou rapidamente um bloco de notas. Era ultrajante pensar que eu era insignificante a ponto de ele precisar de anotações para lembrar cada detalhe de mim apesar de eu visitá-lo toda semana.

— Ah, sim. Isso você já tinha dito na outra terça-feira. Alguma evolução desde então?

— Sim. Agora já começamos a mandar os convites.

Francis encarou-me.

— Imagino que os primeiros tenham sido para a família e amigos antigos?

Outro amadorismo irritante era ele nem saber como ser sutil. Aquele primeiro momento devia me deixar confortável para comigo e para com ele, mas eu era o tipo de pessoa que havia precisado manter os olhos fechados por todo o tempo antes do primeiro salto livre. Pouco importava a possibilidade de me encantar pelo céu azul e pela pequeneza das coisas abaixo do avião: preferia a segurança de não encarar meu possível assassino, o chão, segundos antes de ele poder me matar. Melhor olhá-lo bem de perto enquanto pisava nele depois de uma sobrevivência extasiante.

— Daphne?

— Sim, foram para amigos, aqueles que menciono sempre. Talvez tenha anotado nomes e sobrenomes: Velma, Salsicha, Scooby...

Eu não esconderia, já que ele tampouco tentaria.

— Devem ter ficado surpresos. Todos vocês se conhecem desde criancinhas, incluindo seu noivo. É raro ver-se esse tipo de casamento hoje em dia.

— Para falar a verdade, não ficaram. Não passou nem um dia do serviço de correio e Salsicha e Scooby telefonaram doidos de alegria, mais até que eu e Fred. Não houve choques.

— Mas vocês não se encontraram?

— Nossas agendas são conflituosas e os meninos estão trabalhando fora da cidade.

— Velma Dinkley também?

— Ela está na cidade, mas não em casa quando telefono.

Haviam passado dias desde o serviço de correio e Velma não se manifestara, muito menos atendera as ligações de Fred, e ênfase em serem de Fred, pois minha tentativa acabou logo na primeira vez.

— Disse-me que ela era uma estudiosa entusiasta. Deve estar ocupada em alguma pesquisa ou...

— Com certeza, mas não duvidaria de ela ter se ocupado mais ainda de propósito.

— Acha que a evasiva dela é questão pessoal?

— Eu sei que é. Não seria se só fôssemos duas mulheres afetadas pelo mesmo acontecimento, mas estou longe de ser mera vítima. Mesmo assim, ela devia ter mais atitude em vez de se esconder, ou pelo menos ter tomado uma atitude antes disso.

— Bem, de qualquer jeito, o convite estará no correio – ele se remexeu enquanto examinava os sapatos gastos, na certa com medo de ter de lidar com choro de mulher – Pode revisar o que a trouxe aqui?

Chantagem emocional de parentes e vingança dos mesmos, pois eles preferiam mandar-me ao psiquiatra, mas recusei, porque não estou louca ainda, apenas traumatizada, embora ninguém dê crédito à fonte do trauma, o que significa, na cabecinha deles, que nunca houve um trauma, só uma crise patológica, daí decidiram punir-me pela minha mentira teimosa mandando-me até um psicólogo inepto. Qualquer coisa para amarrar-me até o casamento. Deus os livre de eu surtar na frente de todos os amigos, parceiros e, que os céus caiam, rivais deles.

— Eu não consigo mais ficar sozinha a menos que queira suar feito uma escrava e me agitar toda, mas não pareço ter opção. Ninguém quer contratar uma jornalista claramente oportunista e gananciosa a ponto de espalhar absurdos com a maior das convicções, então eu fico em casa esperando meu noivo voltar do trabalho e bancando a empregadinha para tentar ocupar minha mente.

— Suas agitações pioraram desde a última semana?

— Eu acho... que sim.

Irônico chamarmos aquilo de agitação, quando a casa parecia um túmulo por minha causa. Mesmo frenética por dentro, eu estava ciente da estagnação morta ao meu redor devido à rigidez de Fred; como ele não fazia um som conforme me observava preocupado, tudo na realidade devia estar em silêncio; eu sabia porque simultaneamente tudo na minha cabeça ficava mais alto, mais claro, tão inexistentes eram outros ruídos para disputarem. E Fred ainda achava me fazer bem deixando de fazer qualquer coisa para se pôr à minha disposição! Muito melhor me faria se remexesse as coisas dele, andasse pelos quartos e pela sala, falasse alto e reclamasse de colegas de trabalho. Em alguns dias, eu chegava a implorar por aquilo.

— Foi diagnosticada com Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático. Está ciente de seus objetivos nesta terapia?

— Eu só quero ter uma vida normal de novo. Não que já tenha sido normal...

— Por que diz isso?

— Já discutimos meu passado. Você o chamaria de normal?

— Eu não estou autorizado a opinar aqui – ele encolheu os ombros. Engraçado como ele só lembrava de ser um exímio profissional quando precisaria de alguma bravura em caso contrário – Mas por que ri dessa maneira?

— Talvez já não me sinta como eu mesma. Quero a tal vida normal, mas acabo de dizer que nunca a tive. Não direi que é difícil lembrar de minhas experiências, é só que... parecem um sonho.

E às vezes um pesadelo, um grande pesadelo.

— Quando você olha para trás hoje em dia, o que mais te impressiona?

— Com a turma? Na Ilha?

— Não necessariamente. Pode abrir-se como quiser.

Não, não podia, e nada além importava.

— Eu diria que é o quanto ainda estávamos entorpecidos, iludidos, quando deixamos aquele lugar. Chame de negação, se preferir. A Velma estava feliz com aquele belo detetive, eu cheguei a dizer ao Fred que aquele lugar era bonito, e ele concordou! Os únicos coerentes, isto é, iguais ontem e hoje, eram os meninos, mas não me admira. Por incrível que pareça, eles sempre foram os mais fortes entre nós.

Francis anuiu e tomou notas, anuiu e tomou notas. Assim como em todo começo de sessão eu estava alegre e em todo meio decepcionada, em todo final pensava em ligar para meus pais e alertá-los do quanto de dinheiro vinham jogando fora, vencendo assim meu ressentimento por aquela ser a única maneira que haviam achado de consolar uma filha, entretanto, também se incluía no padrão a minha eterna desistência. Não devia guardar ressentimentos por besteiras depois de experimentar reais prejuízos sobre minha pessoa, entretanto, colecionava-os e polia-os com tanto entusiasmo quanto me odiava ao reverter as relações de culpa e traçar a responsabilidade direto na minha cabecinha vazia.

Naquele dia em especial foi difícil resistir à tentação para não ligar.

Fred demorou mais que o esperado para vir me pegar, então me aventurei por pontos desconhecidos da clínica, especialmente o segundo andar, e descobri um terraço perto dos fundos. Sentada em um banco discreto perto das grades de madeira da estrutura, admirava a forma como os arranjos de flores complementavam naturalmente a vista rural abaixo e ao redor quando escutei passos.

Francis estava acompanhado de vários jovens e outro homem com ares importantes.

— Mas vocês sabem que nunca conhecerão de fato a psicologia até lidarem diariamente com os objetos dela – meu psicológico dizia, sorrindo empolgado e gesticulando com uma vontade reprimida – Não anotem nada do que direi, mas a ética profissional me enfurece nestas horas. Como eu queria mostrar uma atuação minha em sessão a todos vocês! Como eu queria que vissem as manobras que um paciente é capaz de fazer para enganar ele mesmo e, acima de tudo, vocês! Não pensem que será fácil alcançar a verdade. Terão de ser profissionais excepcionais, sempre atentos, nunca preguiçosos.

— Pode dar um exemplo? – uma menina ansiosa requisitou.

Francis começou a erguer as mãos para recusar, contudo, a menina interrompeu-o.

— Vamos! Há pouco falava do quão irritante era a ética nestas situações. É pela ciência! Não precisa citar nomes.

Os colegas dela uniram-se à súplica e o professor acompanhando-os riu, tapando zombeteiramente os ouvidos e virando as costas para o grupo. Só a oportunidade de uma bajulação maior faria Francis calar-se depois daquilo, então, tendo em vista a raridade da situação, ele aprumou-se e começou a falar.

— Tenho uma paciente... opa, já cometi um deslize, devia ter omitido o gênero. Enfim, tenho uma paciente que certamente mostraria a vocês como exemplo dos ossos do ofício se não fosse falir por tantos processos. Se esta fosse uma clínica comunitária, talvez fosse possível. Nunca pensei que lamentaria ser bem pago alguma hora.

— O que tem ela?

— É esplendorosamente criativa – Francis cerrou os punhos em pleno ar – Só dá para saber com exatidão observando-a, mas juro que é fascinante! Ela parece ter engolido cinco, dez, talvez vinte livros de psicologia antes de vir a mim e, não bastando isso, tem mais prática na observação clínica que todos vocês.

— Por que diz isso?!

— Porque ela é um camaleão. Conhece os padrões comportamentais regulares e patológicos tão bem que já foi capaz de enganar dois profissionais. Por um lado, vê-se claramente seu histrionismo com indícios alarmantes de esquizofrenia, mas quando se tenta agarrar a hipótese para transformá-la em fato, ela se evade e volta a parecer lúcida, tanto que só o mais clichê dos trajes hospitalares a diferenciaria de alguém como eu e vocês.

A menina perdeu o ânimo e suspirou.

— Ora, doido é bicho esperto, isso não é surpresa. Logo na nossa primeira visita de campo a professora nos alertou para não os subestimar, desconfiando de palavras e preferindo nossos próprios olhos, mesmo se tivéssemos de usá-los especialmente quando o paciente não estivesse ciente.

Tendo virado o novo holofote da panelinha, a estudante sorriu. Francis curvou-se, ressentido.

— Pede-me por oportunidades que eu só teria se este fosse um hospital mental, não humilde clínica, mas tenho de concordar que realmente é uma pena. Os estudos que eu poderia conduzir acerca do desafio deste tipo de paciente seriam valiosos.

Embora distraída na conversa, vi o carro de Fred chegando lá embaixo e levantei-me para descer dali.

Quando os estudantes me viram, abriram caminho respeitosamente e desejaram boa tarde, mas não Francis. Francis estava pálido e hesitante, tendo se posicionado bem atrás do grupo, especialmente de um garoto alto. Chamem-me de burra se acharem necessário: só depois daquilo percebi que ele vinha falando de mim.


	3. Velma Dinkley

_Coolsville, 4 de setembro de 1999._

Nalguns momentos eu sinto tanto nojo de mim mesma que não suporto nem ficar sozinha e ser obrigada a revolver minha culpa, então procuro companhia constantemente, vivendo mais externamente do que internamente ou simplesmente não viverei. Os sorrisos e palavras alheias me consolam, mas ainda não me aliviam. Eu recorro a artifícios como sucos calmantes, caminhadas e boas horas de sono, o que não me impede de já acordar cansada, não sei se do mundo ou de minha pessoa. Só me distraem as boas conversas, afinal, pelo menos sou eloquente e inteligente, traços que gosto de perceber em todas as oportunidades de colocá-los em prática. É o que repito o tempo inteiro: podem dizer qualquer coisa a meu respeito e ainda assim nada encontrariam contra minha intelectualidade. Ela é a única coisa que eu tenho agora, por isso, orgulho-me dela, protejo-a, até mesmo milito por ela.

Sou tão militante da inteligência que sinto enjoo ao presenciar provas de burrice bem diante dos meus olhos, e pior: em lugares onde ela não poderia entrar caso vivêssemos numa sociedade sã. Minha distração do dia foi assistir uma palestra sobre o imaginário popular ao longo dos séculos. Imaginei que observaríamos clinicamente os mitos e lendas, dando como fatos só a forma como eles afetavam suas respectivas civilizações e quais aspectos refletiam das mesmas, entretanto, sofri uma desagradável surpresa quando a palestrante se revelou mais uma entusiasta de alienígenas, fantasmas e derivados do que uma acadêmica; alguém incapaz de diferenciar linguagem conotativa simbólica de denotativa, uma viciada em anacronismo, uma vergonha. Tive de aturá-la falando besteira atrás de besteira, embasando suas crendices em claro sentimentalismo autocomplacente, pois eram tão desprovidas de lógica que não poderia justificar suas existências com outra coisa além do desejo pessoal de escapismo frente uma vida morosa e de consolo pelo fracasso cognitivo até mascará-lo por completo sob a falácia de que "tudo é possível". Incrivelmente, entretanto, uma vez acostumada não senti nenhuma agonia, mas satisfação. O bom de conviver com a ignorância é a confirmação da minha diferença em relação ao meio. Além de tudo, eu não havia pago pela palestra. Ganhara o convite de um amigo, daí só perdi mesmo tempo.

Mantive-me sentada na cadeira até o final da palestra por educação, afinal, meu assento ficava quase na frente do palco. Nem por isso submeti mais do que o necessário minha pobre atenção àquelas besteiras. Peguei meu bloco de notas e diverti-me refutando ponto por ponto das falas da palestrante, mais zombando que argumentando, confesso, pois a maioria do que ouvia não podia ser levado a sério.

Surpreendi-me de novo quando me tocaram gentilmente no ombro no que pareceram minutos depois. Puro devaneio mental. A palestra havia acabado fazia dez minutos depois de ter durado mais uma hora e quem me chamara fora a própria palestrante. Olhava-me com uma doçura que a princípio achei dissimulada, temendo que ela houvesse me flagrado escarnecendo dela com minha caneta, meus gestos e meu olhar; não me preocupei em esconder nenhum com excesso. Se ela notou meus sentimentos, não deu sinal. Começou a perguntar por minhas opiniões e nos envolvemos em uma troca de ideias estimulante, talvez porque eu tenha monopolizado a conversa enquanto ela me assistia sempre assentindo e se impressionando com minha desenvoltura em pontos que ela achava espinhosos. Paranoica, cheguei a pensar que ela vinha me falar justo para me confrontar sutilmente, mexer com minha consciência oferecendo-me a consideração que eu não dera a ela, afinal, por que viera falar justo comigo com tantas opções ao redor? Certamente eu não era a única remanescente na plateia, muito menos a que mais chamava a atenção; não tenho cara de amigável.

Depois de ter até dispensado outros chamados para continuar a falar comigo, ela virou-se e despediu-se com a mesma educação que viera, sem deixar sinais de recriminação. Talvez eu estivesse vendo coisas. Ora, mas não podia me entregar a neuroses! A máscara de noção na face dela deve ter sido pura imaginação culposa.

Involuntariamente, voltei para casa me perguntando se aquela máscara era real ou não. Irônico logo eu ter dificuldade para responder à questão depois de tantos anos as tirando. A mudança quiçá se desse porque agora era eu também uma mascarada. Passara já há algum tempo a usar meu nome do meio, Dace. Velma Dinkley desaparecera e eu gostava disso. Dace soava menos velhota, menos marcante, mais comum e, por isso mesmo, mais difícil de lembrar em meio à multidão, da qual aprendi a gostar de me perder.

Assim que abri minha porta, ouvi meu telefone tocando. Não sou de agir por impulsos, mas uma voz motivou-me: "Atenda, vá, atenda, basta tirar o gancho do lugar". Nunca fui desobediente na vida adulta e fui bem menos do que deveria nos anos naturalmente rebeldes, então me corri até o telefone, afinal, a voz lembrava a de meu pai.

Atendi hesitante, sequer abri a boca para dizer alô. Fiquei esperando falarem primeiro ou não falarem em momento nenhum para eu poder desligar logo, mas percebi que não teria tal sorte ao escutar uma respiração do outro lado da linha.

— É você, Velma?

Quanta simpatia e quanta alegria numa voz só! Coisas tão raras no meu dia a dia que as associo só a vendas e cobranças. Quem dera fosse mesmo aquilo.

— Quem gostaria?

— É o Salsicha, da sua vida toda. Lembra?

Gostaria de dizer que nem respirei direito antes de colocar o telefone de volta no gancho, mas racionalizei minha impaciência e esperei, afinal, Salsicha não tinha culpa de nada. Ele provavelmente nem sabia que estava gastando meu tempo. Só tentava cumprir suas obrigações de amigo.

— Claro. Por que está ligando?

— Nada muito específico, eu acho – ele pareceu hesitante, o que me chocou pela demonstração de que tinha algum senso comum – Como vão as coisas?

— Maravilhosas! – confessei – No comecinho da semana, jantei com uns amigos que me apresentaram a um professor renomado da Universidade de Coolsville.

— As coisas estão maravilhosas porque você teve a chance de ver um professor fora do trabalho dele? – Salsicha estranhou, ainda com mentalidade de escola primária.

— Não, mas porque provei à mentalidade cínica dele que ainda existem alunos que estudam por amor enquanto conversávamos. Ele gostou de mim, e para melhorar nós dois estamos concentrados na área cultural da antropologia.

— Ah, entendi, rolou um clima.

— Não, seu bobo. Ligue os pontos. Ele chefia um grupo de pesquisas na minha área favorita. Talvez eu já me envolva em um bom projeto mais cedo do que esperava e exatamente como precisava. Tenho de recuperar os anos perdidos o quanto antes. Pode parecer uma aspiração a milagre, mas, se fosse possível, já cuidaria para publicar um artigo ao final do primeiro semestre de meu curso. O atraso só não me perturba mais porque, para o desespero dos crentes na meritocracia, contatos são quase tudo, e desses eu venho me rodeando. Com tais bases firmadas, poderei erguer meu templo assim que deixarem-me comprar os materiais.

— Então é por causa desses novos contatos que não tem mais tempo para os antigos.

— Errado. Tenho me mantido em contato com acadêmicos antes, durante e depois de toda a minha trajetória com você, Scooby, Fred e Daphne. Nunca consegui deixar minha mente esmorecer.

— Eu lembro mesmo que vivia recebendo umas cartas e mandando outras quando estávamos na estrada, mas não podiam ser seus pais porque eles preferiam falar ao telefone.

— Isso mesmo: eram meus outros amigos, principalmente o Eric. Você também o conhece.

— Conheço. Pena que deu no que deu. Era um cara legal.

— Espere, como assim "deu no que deu"?

— Ué, você deve saber melhor que eu. O Fred me contou que você disse a ele que o Eric te deixou se queimar num desses jantares de gente sabida aí do seu gosto. O babaca ficou quietinho e até rindo junto enquanto os amiguinhos engenheiros te tratavam feito palhaça pelas notícias da Ilha; foi pouco depois de voltarmos.

— Uma das maiores vergonhas de minha vida.

— Imagino. Vocês estavam em público, o restaurante era chique e tudo. Eu sei como é ser mal-encarado nesses lugares. Só não entendi porque Fred parecia zangado com você quando me contou e não com o Eric. Está tudo bem?

— Fred provavelmente estava zangado porque eu não dei a resposta que ele achava adequada aos meus companheiros de mesa. Fazer o quê? Ele não pode ser nosso líder fora da Mistério S/A, nem obrigar os outros a acreditar no que ele acredita.

— Poxa, verdade! Eu não poderia viver vinte e quatro horas com o Fred no meu ombro, não sei como a Daphne aguenta. Já imaginou estar sempre pronto para encarar e fazer tudo? O homem não deixa brechas para os acomodados.

— Sim, e, numa hora ou outra, todos precisamos de um certo conforto, não concorda?

— Plenamente, embora meu "conforto" responda melhor ao nome "preguiça". Bem, mas, de todo jeito, Fred é a pulguinha frenética do fundo dos nossos corações e estômagos.

Queria saber se vai de carro para o casamento dele. Eu e o Scooby estamos meio apertados. Mesmo se formos de ônibus para a cidade, um evento de gala na mansão Blake é outra história. Normalmente eu pediria o trampo pro Fred, só que dessa vez claro que não vai dar, porque ele é o noivo, compreendeu você? Ah, você tem carro, pra começo de história?

Quis desligar de imediato o telefone, mas, se o fizesse, talvez Salsicha achasse que a ligação houvesse caído e ligasse de novo dali a pouco. Melhor seria encerrar a situação de forma clara.

— Eu não vou ao casamento, Salsicha.

— Ora, diabos, por quê?! Não diga que o convite não chegou e agora você tá toda ressentida tipo aquela chifruda do filme da princesa dorminhoca. Deve ter sido um mal-entendido.

Ora, se chegara! Chegara tanto que era graças a este que atendia o telefone pela primeira vez em uma semana.

— Estou entrando para a Universidade, como deixou óbvio o tópico anterior de nossa conversa.

— Puxa, é mesmo? Pensando bem, é estranho não ter entrado antes.

— Sim, estranhíssimo. Mas agora estou ajeitando minha vida. Sou velha demais para perder mais tempo. Nem sei porque antes decidi usar meu tempo livre numa livraria.

— Espera, que velha nada! Você ainda não tem trinta anos. Mas será que já tem gatos? Isso adianta uns cinco, segundo ouvi dizer – ele começou a rir da própria piada, então adicionei uma risada curta por consideração.

— As entrevistas serão exatamente daqui a três meses, e em um fim de semana. Vê porque não irei ao casamento?

— Mas não pode dispensar nem uma horinha? Não é pela carona, sabe... Não, na verdade, é sim. Andar de ônibus é um saco depois de eu me acostumar a ir de carro para todo canto por anos e anos e anos, e acho que todo mundo concordaria, mas também é... também é por quem, meu Deus? Ah, sim. Também é pela Daphne e pelo Fred. Eles iam gostar de ter todo mundo lá. Somos tipo os pais adotivos deles. Os biológicos já vão estar lá, mas quem ninou os bebês fomos nós.

— Essa analogia não foi muito boa. Todos crescemos juntos. Ninguém ninou ninguém.

— Não foi bem assim para mim.

— Sim, para você, exatamente. Foi diferente no meu caso.

— Por isso mesmo seria legal você ir. Foi mais mãe da turma que qualquer um de nós, principalmente minha e do Scooby. Se eu me casasse um dia, com certeza ia te querer lá, e pertinho do altar.

— Obrigada, é uma honra, mas além de ser analisada eu também me mudarei para perto do campus. Aliás, já comecei a me mudar. Faz dias que não venho para casa. Estou muito ocupada.

— Ah, então é por isso que não atendeu. Eu tentei te ligar antes, sabe?

— Verdade?

— Foi, foi. Pode me dar seu novo número?

— Eu ainda não instalei um telefone no apartamento novo.

— Que pena. Você vai ligar para dar depois, né? Eu não me mudo de novo tão cedo.

— Sim, ligarei quando tiver tempo. E, falando nele, preciso arrumar mais umas caixas agora, entende?

— Entendo, sim. Já até tentei falar no telefone enquanto fazia outras coisas uma vez; ele ficou todo lambuzado de muçarela.

Novamente, ri por consideração,

— Ei, o Scooby está mandando um abraço. Acho que ele quer falar com você.

— É que não dá tempo...

— Não dá tempo? Tudo bem!

Não pude pôr o gancho de volta no lugar sem ver minha carta de admissão da Universidade, datada de seis meses atrás e belamente laminada sobre minha mesa de centro.

Precisei de todos os meus ingredientes menos o sono para me estabilizar o suficiente e começar meus estudos caseiros da noite. Os sucos logo acalmariam as constrições do meu peito e as caminhadas acabariam com a agitação pelo cansaço amigo que me ajudaria a sentar e pôr o cérebro para trabalhar por algumas horas.

Devia ter ingerido algo com cafeína sem nem ter percebido, daí as turbulências. Cafeína me prejudicava os nervos, e ociosidade também. Aliás, observando a esterilidade de meu apartamento, eis ali o problema: falta de diversão. Eu precisava de lazer para contrabalancear minha existência depois de tê-la ajeitado em todos os outros aspectos. Não era o fim do mundo, seria fácil de resolver. Amanhã, minha distração seria um passeio com meus colegas de classe, cuja companhia eu compraria, se estivessem sem dinheiro.


	4. Salsicha Rogers

_Coolsville, 5 de setembro de 1999._

Acordei sem vontade de fazer nada além de dormir mais e a julgar pelo peso inerte de Scooby em minhas pernas, ele estava do mesmo jeito. Não conseguia ter perspectivas excitantes para aquele dia. Houve um tempo em que antecipar as deliciosas refeições e saboreá-las lentamente enquanto assistia a um filme servia como ponto alto de minha rotina, contudo, independentemente do quanto me doesse reconhecer, elas de repente pareciam besteira, afinal, eu e Scooby iríamos ao banheiro duas ou três horas depois e tudo estaria esquecido, acabado. Nem pela falta do prazer voraz habitual eu e meu companheiro deixamos de devorar três rodadas de fritas com hambúrgueres como desjejum no hotel-restaurante onde vivíamos.

Senão a gratidão por podermos nos suprir de nossas necessidades básicas, o que nos fazia felizes antigamente? Há bem poucos meses, eu responderia: liberdade!

Não sou de pensar muito, mas em minhas poucas reflexões vivia de me perguntar porque submetia-me a viajar por aí com a turma arriscando-me de graça. As respostas eram várias e fáceis até para mim. A principal era lembrar de todo mundo no mundo adulto, sempre afrouxando os colarinhos, erguendo olhos para os céus, desejando encarecidamente que a rotina desaparecesse. Desde criança sou intolerante a amarras. Não havia forma maior de liberdade em minha juventude do que desprezar as preocupações convencionais para me lançar no mundo com meus amigos queridos e conhecer novas coisas, desafiando a realidade e me propondo a preocupações totalmente exóticas, diversas e, porque não, mais dignas de perder os cabelos. Alguns poderiam acusar-me de estar fugindo de responsabilidades, parasitando meus pais. Ora, verdade, eu estava, o que não tornava minha fuga menos digna. Bastaria um minuto de convívio com outra pessoa para eu notar o quão rápido ela trocaria seu ciclo atarracado, enclausurado e estéril disfarçado de vida por meu passado aventureiro, solto e intensamente dinâmico. Notei ser incapaz de abrir mão dele eu também, daí tratei de procurar um futuro aventureiro, solto e intensamente dinâmico. Para meu choque, consegui, e aqui estou: afrouxando o colarinho, erguendo os olhos para os céus e desejando encarecidamente não o desaparecimento da rotina, mas o meu.

O Parque Nacional de Coolsville não fica exatamente em Coolsville, e nem precisa, para a maioria das pessoas. Ele fica em nossa fronteira com um bocado de outros distritos porque o território deles também é engolido pelo amplo verde. Os visitantes, quase sempre campistas, têm de dirigir umas duas horas da cidade para cá. Não há nada além de um vilarejo por perto, entretanto, como é praticamente um ponto turístico graças à renda que a região dá, o vilarejo é todinho constituído de hotéis-restaurantes das mais variadas culinárias.

Como membros da Guarda, Scooby e eu patrulhamos na maior parte do dia. A palavra pode ainda soar chata para alguns, assim como para mim na primeira vez, mas, como o Parque raramente tem ocorrências, os termos mais apropriados para o que fazemos seriam passeios remunerados. Tanto que podíamos até nos deixar distrair. Foi o caso quando eu e Scooby avistamos um grupo grande caminhando por uma trilha abaixo de nós.

As árvores encobriam-nos e a elevação tornava a possibilidade de nos avistarem ainda menor, embora eventualmente fôssemos cruzar caminhos. Eram dez pessoas, o dobro de cinco, mas nem uma vez tão empolgados quanto três da turma ao saberem de um novo mistério.

— O que os outros têm que eu não tenho? – meditei.

— Do que está falando, Salsicha? – Scooby perguntou.

— Olha aquele cara no comando do grupo, Scooby. Ele está imitando cada animal na trilha e fora dela. Agora, bate as asas feito uma ave. Não sei se ele pretende fazer alguém rir ou ter medo, mas eu só morro de sono observando. Por que alguém assim tem tanta gente ao redor de si?

— Não sei, mas tem razão. Antes nós do que ele. Suas piadas são engraçadas às vezes.

— Isso mesmo, obrigado... Ei, só às vezes?!

— Elas não prestam mais como antes.

— Não?

— Não, você fica forçando elas. Antes, eram naturais.

— É que eu não tenho muito incentivo para ser natural. Qual estímulo você me dá? Preciso do seu eco, mas você não me ajuda mais, quase nem responde.

Scooby baixou os olhos.

— Você está estranho.

— Por acaso estou sem apetite? Arrumei trabalho em um escritório de advocacia? Decidi virar voluntário dos bombeiros?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Então esteja certo de que estou bem.

— Você nunca tentaria fazer amizade com alguém como a Shirley se te restasse juízo.

Shirley era uma senhora de meia-idade com menos carne nos ossos que eu, mas aquilo não significava um apreço especial por comida, pelo contrário: vivia de produtos diuréticos e de soja duas vezes ao dia e passava sermão em qualquer ser divergente daquela dieta milagrosa, vulgo eu, o pior de todos. Mas Shirley ao menos me dava atenção na hora de me encher o saco. Os demais patrulheiros já tinham seus grupos de conhecidos queridos formados há anos e a maioria sequer se importava em cultivar laços. Embora as funções fossem menos sufocantes, a atitude seca imutável das pessoas não me deixava esquecer de que trabalho era trabalho.

— Nem finja que você também não lambe os dedos dela quando ela elogia seu pelo e te joga um pouco da marmita dela.

— As saladas de frutas não são de todo mal.

— Eu sei! Por que acha que sento perto da mulher no almoço, afinal? É bom reconsiderar sua opinião sobre mim. Shirley já perguntou se eu estaria disposto a te vender para uma pobre senhora sozinha e carente umas cinco vezes.

— Não seria muito diferente do dono atual.

— Ah, é? Pois vou aceitar na sexta vez. Vejamos quantos quilos estará pesando daqui uma semana.

Scooby curvou-se para olhar a própria barriga e hesitou.

— O almoço está chegando, né? – ele mudou de assunto, o que aceitei de boa vontade.

— Eu ainda acho que nossos minutos de pausa deviam poder ser gastos pescando e não voltando para a cantina – falei conforme passávamos pela beira de um rio cristalino a ponto de vermos os salmões deslizarem – Tipo, não é só gula, se parar para pensar bem. Se nos deixassem ficar aqui pescando às três, às três e meia nós poderíamos voltar para as trilhas imediatamente em vez de gastar dois minutos inteiros na volta.

— É que tem que bater o ponto – Scooby resmungou.

— É, tem que bater o ponto, mas, veja só, a gente batia e a gente corria de volta para cá. O que acha? Vamos falar com o chefe?

Arrependi-me da proposta logo depois de fazê-la. Na cantina também havia o mais essencial: comida, então deixá-la significaria somente sair de um lugar relativamente caloroso e barulhento para outro sempre silencioso exceto pelas ocasionais passagens de campistas e atletas. De silencioso já bastava meu quarto, que eu não suportava mais. Não fosse Scooby, já teria congelado minhas cordas vocais.

Scooby andou para mais perto da margem e a contemplou desejosamente, erguendo a pata ao vislumbrar um salmão a distância e mergulhando-a em vão na água.

— Calma, calma, também não é assim...

Senti um puxão na minha calça e quase pensei que Scooby havia se zangado na velocidade da luz e decidido me fazer passar vergonha, mas, quando baixei os olhos, vi um garotinho de uns seis ou sete anos de suéter e cabelo de cuia. Pareceu-me um dos integrantes do grupo avistado há pouco.

— Moço, aqui tem urso?

A pergunta dele me deu calafrio até onde o sol não batia e meu primeiro instinto foi dizer: "Tem, sim, menino, me dê sua mão aqui e bora pra civilização". Mas aí o peso do salário incomodou a consciência e me forcei a prestar atenção em algo diferente: a criança estava desacompanhada.

— Olha, meu nome é Salsicha, amigão – eu disse, abaixando-me para olhá-lo e procurar por sinais de cansaço. Cruz credo se aquele menino estivesse perdido há muito tempo, mas, se minhas lembranças estivessem corretas, não era o caso.

— Não é não. Salsicha é comida.

— Pois é, mas eu gosto tanto disso que até meu nome tem de mostrar. Esse aqui é o Scooby – abracei Scooby pelo pescoço e mostrei-o ao menino, cuja mão curiosa imediatamente foi para o pelo do meu amigo.

— Era para ser Hershey's. E o meu devia ser Pipoca.

Podia ver que não havia maldade nas piadas do menino, mas minha vontade era apertar a ponta do nariz dele. Eu aqui preocupado e ele zombando?

— Mas acho que não é Pipoca, né?

— Não, é James.

— Então, James, cadê seus pais, cara?

— Não estão aqui.

— Não?

— Não. Mamãe foi embora faz tempo, papai está na cidade.

— E quem te trouxe aqui? Não me diga que você fugiu por raiva da mamãe.

— Se eu mal a conheço! Não. Vim com meus tios e meus primos, que papai me deixou.

— Aí você se perdeu deles?

— Não. Eles estavam andando muito devagar, olhando estranho para tudo, sei lá porque. Eu só queria ver os ursos, aí corri.

— Daqui a menos de uma década tu muda de ideia, prometo. Lembra se eles disseram o nome do lugar para onde iam? Algo tipo "trilha Maquinna", "trilha Wayra"...?

— Lembro não.

— Nesse caso, vamos ter que ir para a entrada do Parque.

James soltou-se de mim e recuou um pouco.

— Mas _eu quero ver os ursos_!

— E quem disse que lá não tem ursos?

James mudou de postura de imediato e arregalou os olhos, sorrindo.

— Tem, é?

— Claro! Você estava indo na direção contrária a eles, bestinha.

— Jura? Não vi nenhum quando entrei.

— É que não olhou direito. Estava muito distraído já se ocupando em olhar dentro do parque ansioso pelos... – tremi e baixei a voz – ursos.

— Você não tem cara de quem já viu urso – James desconfiou, torcendo os lábios.

— Muito pelo contrário, menino – eu ri de nervoso – Tenho exatamente a cara de quem os conhece bem.

Peguei a mão do atrevido e o levei para o escritório do meu chefe perto da entrada do Parque. Eu não estava mentindo para ele, não totalmente. Havia mesmo ursos para onde íamos, afinal, no escritório ficavam os armários dos funcionários e a geladeira coletiva. Se o guarda Grimmes, aquele ladrãozinho, não tivesse roubado meus ursos de gelatina de novo, James poderia conhecê-los sem problema.

Chegamos antes dos nove parentes de James. O menino desconfiou da minha pequena omissão logo que se viu entre quatro paredes, mas desistiu de se queixar quando apresentei os ursos a ele.

Só três horas depois os parentes de James se dignaram a aparecer e dá-lo como desaparecido. Eram umas pessoas ainda mais aéreas que eu e estavam risonhos antes mesmo de o ver atrás de mim, como se perder uma criança de vista num parque fosse igual a num shopping.

Em suma, minha primeira impressão vigorou: não gostei nem dos tios nem dos primos. Pedi para levar o garoto de volta para a casa do pai eu mesmo. Meu expediente já estava perto de terminar, mas não tinha pressa para voltar ao meu quarto de hotel. Nunca tinha.

Deixaram-me levar o menino no carro de Grimmes. Quando contei ao pai o que quase havia acontecido, o homem socou a perna de raiva. Felizmente, nunca deixaria James com outras pessoas novamente enquanto a criança não crescesse, algo bom para ele e para mim, que esperava não o reencontrar, pelo menos não nas mesmas circunstâncias.

Garçonetes não puderam brigar por minha carteira no jantar, pois o pai de James fez questão de ter a mim e a Scooby em sua casa como agradecimento.

— Seu rosto me é familiar, assim como seu cachorro – o pai de James comentou de repente – Mora por aqui?

— Eu cresci aqui, senhor, mas nunca frequentei muito este bairro.

Um bairro coincidentemente próximo da nova residência de Velma, afinal, ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões da Universidade. Lamentei não ter pedido o endereço dela na última vez que nos falamos, senão a visitaria logo depois de sair dali.

— Um natural de Coolsville? – ele me examinou todinho – Esse rosto...

— Talvez esteja me confundindo com meu pai. Ele era um policial bem conhecido.

— Como disse que se chamava mesmo?

— Salsicha... quero dizer, Norville Rogers.

— Ah! Não reconheci de primeira porque não havia me dado seu apelido. Incrível o James não ter te reconhecido! "De Costa a Costa" era o programa favorito dele, acredite ou não. James, olhe bem o moço! Ele já participou de um dos episódios daquela sua série de terror.

— Eu não lembro dele – James reclamou depois de se inclinar sobre a mesa e me observar de olhos estreitados – Provavelmente era só um figurante. A protagonista mesmo era a Daphne.

— A ruiva bonita? Sim, sim – o pai aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou, constrangido – Desculpe pela desconsideração, mas pode entender a preferência, não é?

— Sim. Eu apareci em só um episódio mesmo – encolhi os ombros.

— Agora estou curioso. Por que um ator estaria trabalhando na Guarda Florestal? É alguma experiência imersiva para um novo trabalho?

— Ator? Eu?

— Sim, você – ele baixou a voz – Tenho de parabenizá-lo pela sua atuação pouco antes de cancelarem a série. Deram um final digno à jornada daquela moça; pena terem escolhido só narração em vez de filmagem ativa na tal da ilha; aquilo deixou as coisas bem menos divertidas. Deve ter sido por corte de gastos da emissora, senão não teriam feito o último episódio apenas no estúdio, cara a cara com repórteres. De todo modo, a convicção na sua voz e nas suas expressões, a decisão de deixar tudo para a imaginação do telespectador e o detalhe daquele teste do polígrafo foram como voltar aos meus tempos de menino, quando me tremia inteirinho ao redor da fogueira de meu tio Joe enquanto ele contava as maiores doideiras.

James saiu da mesa zangado e fugiu também à nossa vista.

— Desculpe novamente – disse o pai – Ele se recusa a admitir que as coisas que ama e assiste não são de verdade. Talvez me ache cruel, e até eu me odeio depois dos choros de James, mas prefiro deixá-lo ciente da diferença entre realidade e ficção o quanto antes. Ele já sabe até sobre o Papai Noel.

Naquele tempo todo, eu só pude balançar a cabeça feito um boneco quebrado, sem entender nada.

— Espere um momento, senhor. O que acha que era o programa da Daphne?

— Um como qualquer outro. É sua amiga pessoal? Não quis ofendê-la. Corrijo-me: era um programa muito bom. Por que cancelaram, afinal? Com o tanto de investimentos em publicidade depois do final, jurava que duraria até James entrar na universidade.

— Não sei de que publicidade está falando.

— Então eu só posso concluir que está na Guarda Florestal porque é algum tipo de eremita. Como não viu seu próprio rosto estampado em vários jornais pelo país?

— Aquilo não teve meu consentimento. Não foi planejado.

— Ah, a emissora não te contou que promoveria o episódio como "baseado em fatos reais"? Golpe baixo, admito. Seus amigos devem estar te zoando até hoje.

— Para falar a verdade, senhor, eu perdi meus amigos por causa daquilo, então não vejo graça nenhuma no assunto.

— Só se seus amigos eram os publicitários. Esperavam impulsionar o novo caso Roswell da América e acabaram...

— De cara na areia movediça.

Notando a permanência de minha seriedade, o pai de James apertou meu ombro solidariamente.

— Eles te prometeram um papel de personagem regular se houvesse uma nova temporada, não é?

— Fui enxotado do meio deles – resumi, não confirmando, embora tampouco negando.

Com James indisposto pela irritação com o pai e comigo e Scooby cheios, logo nos despedimos. Quando eu estava na porta, já prestes a sair, James retornou timidamente por detrás das pernas do pai a fim de perguntar se eu podia pedir um autógrafo à Daphne. Aceitei de imediato, assim ganhava uma desculpa para a minha ligação daquela noite. Tinha de inventar sempre novos tópicos se não queria ser mais inconveniente do que já era fazendo um rodízio pelos telefones dos pombinhos e de Velma todo santo dia.

Minha parte menos favorita da nova rotina era voltar para casa, pois nem casa eu tinha. A maioria dos guardas morava em alojamentos porque construir algo no vilarejo levaria muito tempo e muita economia e morar na cidade para uma travessia de ida e volta todo santo dia estava fora de questão, mas os alojamentos estavam cheios quando eu e Scooby chegamos. De qualquer modo, naquela noite precisaríamos ir até o alojamento e devolver o carro de Grimmes.

Estranhei o movimento na entrada do Parque àquela hora, especialmente porque aqueles que corriam de um lado para o outro eram meus colegas de trabalho, não campistas metidos a corujas. Sequer consegui entrar no estacionamento por causa do formigueiro em pleno funcionamento, então desci para saber o que estava acontecendo. Não demorei a localizar Grimmes.

— Salsicha, você é um dos novatos? – ele perguntou antes mesmo de eu cumprimentá-lo.

— Sim, cheguei faz poucos meses.

— Entendo... seu cachorro vai ser bem útil também...

— Como?

— Estou me apressando demais. É que a convocação pegou todos de surpresa. Não poderemos enviar os veteranos, tanto porque eles são mais abundantes quanto mais necessários por aqui. Terão de ser vocês novatos.

— Cara, ainda acho que está um pouquinho adiantado.

Grimmes recuou alguns passos e depois veio a mim de braços abertos, como se estivéssemos nos vendo pela primeira vez na noite.

— Ei, Salsicha, adivinha?

— Você não pegou meus ursos de novo. Dei tudo para outra pessoa.

— Não, não falo dos ursos de gelatina. Você ainda lembra disso? Enfim, um menino desapareceu.

— Eu sei. Salvei ele e levei para a casa do pai.

— Só se viajou a jato sônico, meu amigo, porque esse desapareceu na Louisiana. Estará indo para outro parque hoje mesmo ajudar nas buscas. Eles não têm pessoal suficiente.


	5. Salsicha Rogers II

_Nova Orleans, 6 de setembro de 1999._

Há muitos anos, quando eu ainda nem havia entrado na casa dos vinte, voltei para casa com a turma a tiracolo e encontrei uma ex-namorada obsessiva esperando por mim bem na minha porta. Após livrar-me dela sem tanto tato e implorando ajuda de Fred, eu e ele tivemos uma conversa na qual descobrimos uma milagrosa semelhança: ambos odiávamos surpresas, no caso dele pelo gosto de ter controle sobre todos os aspectos de sua vida e no meu pela maioria delas serem ruins. Nesse caso, nada mudou; ou melhor: seguindo a tendência de tudo na passagem à vida adulta, piorou.

Nunca fui de me zangar, pois, além de o sentimento ser inútil, acho patéticas as derramas de frustração sobre pessoas muitas vezes inocentes que tiveram o puro azar de estarem perto de alguém perturbado, mas, a caminho da Louisiana e ainda mais depois de colegas me informarem da posição costeira do Parque Dreyfus, corri para a cabine telefônica do aeroporto e apertei o gancho até meus dedos perderem toda cor, planejando ligar para meu chefe e demandar minha demissão aos gritos. Pouco me importava já ser quase meia-noite. Se ele se achava no direito de me afrontar expondo minha vida a riscos tão graves, eu tinha o dever de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar à força. Pena ninguém ter atendido minha chamada e terem se recusado a me dar o número da casa do meu alvo, não apenas do escritório.

Sendo a ira contrária demais à minha natureza, orgulho-me de tê-la perdido já quando estava sentado em minha poltrona no avião, uma hora depois.

— Por favor, diga-me que é mentira – pedi a Scooby, imóvel ao meu lado – Você está me engando junto com todo mundo. O que aconteceu foi outra coisa um pouquinho semelhante, mas bem menos pior.

— Ninguém está brincando – ele balançou a cabeça – Acha que eu mentiria sobre algo que me aterroriza tanto quanto a você?

— Um menino desapareceu, sim, mas foi em outro estado ou simplesmente em outro parque, algum bem longe da costa de Nova Orleans, e sem pântanos.

— Juro a você que não. Foi exatamente como disseram para a gente.

Uma vez inegáveis os fatos, abriram espaço na minha cabeça para as malditas possibilidades.

Infelizmente, o que eu conhecia melhor de Nova Orleans eram as intenções de duas lunáticas em relação a mim e meus amigos e a determinação psicótica das mesmas em levá-las até o fim, assim, pensei primeiro nelas. Simone e Lena não estavam mortas, mas sim sedentas de vingança; agora, cientes de meu atual emprego, lançavam uma isca para me atrair de volta ao território que dominavam, abordar-me e depois usar-me de isca para o resto da turma. Só me consolava a certeza da falha daquele plano. A turma não viria por minha causa. Elas teriam de se contentar comigo e Scooby; não que fosse ruim para aplacar a sede de sangue, afinal, ninguém as atrapalhou mais, embora ainda me seja difícil aceitar isso.

Como elas haviam voltado? Como haviam descoberto meu endereço e meu emprego? Esperariam por mim já na entrada do Parque ou seriam mais sutis, rodeando-me por dias como predadoras até um momento de especial vulnerabilidade?

Considerando como operavam, manipulariam alguém incumbido de mandar em mim no Parque Dreyfus e essa pessoa me entregaria de bandeja a elas, como Jacques havia feito no ano passado.

Atrair para iludir era a regra daquelas duas. Se Lena houvesse retornado sem sequelas, sem dúvidas ainda poderia ludibriar algum guarda.

— Salsicha? Salsicha? – Scooby sacudiu minha perna – Você está banhado de suor apesar de estarmos no ar-condicionado.

— Olha só quem fala! – toquei as patas pegajosas dele.

— É pavor. Devíamos ter uma vida mais tranquila trabalhando no Parque, ao ar livre, longe de todo mundo.

— Sim, esse emprego devia ser nosso santuário, nosso escudo, nossa cama de plumas. Melhor ajudar os outros e ser querido do que atrapalhar e ser evitado, como no aeroporto.

— Pois agora estou com saudades de farejar contrabando.

— Nossa, não percebi a besteira que estava dizendo... Tem toda razão. Procurar contrabando era ótimo. Pelo menos não nos exporia deste jeito.

— Será que tem como ajudar nas buscas de um lugar bem protegido e trancado?

— Não sei se isso adiantaria. Estávamos em uma casa bem bonitinha quando entramos na maior furada de nossas vidas. Aliás, nem sei se essas buscas existem mesmo. Quem mais nos obrigaria a voltar a Nova Orleans senão Simone e Lena?

— Elas?! Mas como elas teriam voltado? Elas murcharam inteiras, e Jacques também.

— Sei lá! Só não venha aplicar a lógica padrão da Velma aqui. Aquelas doidas foram imortais por séculos, cara, séculos!

— Se elas quisessem fazer um pacto com o coisa ruim para voltar, acho que elas conseguiriam.

— Elas não precisariam pedir porque já são o próprio coisa ruim!

— Nós devíamos sair daqui. Se isso for verdade, estamos sofrendo sequestro.

— Vamos nos preservar de Lena e Simone para sermos despedaçados saindo de um avião em pleno ar? Claro, Scooby. Pule primeiro que eu te sigo – arrepiei meus cabelos coçando-os freneticamente – Não pode estar acontecendo, não pode... É coincidência demais, diabos!

— Sim, diabos. É coisa do próprio coisa ruim.

— E eu já não estabeleci que elas são o coisa ruim?

— Mas tinha aquela estátua e aqueles gatos.

— Em relação a isso, não duvido mais de nada. Se as energias naquelas coisas eram poderosas o bastante para fazê-las durarem anos e anos como máquinas de matar, com certeza podem nos atrair até a Louisiana.

— E a gente não vai se aproveitar desse conhecimento e evitar?

— Poxa, eu já disse que se você pular primeiro, caso dê tempo de olhar para cima antes de se quebrar todinho, pode ter certeza de me ver te seguindo! Ou faça melhor e invada a cabine do piloto latindo bem alto até desconcentrá-lo. Que eu saiba, Simone e Lena não podem absorver energia de churrascos trinchados e bem passados.

Depois de uma longa ida ao banheiro, fomos servidos com o lanche do voo, assim, forçosamente ficamos mais quietos, embora nunca mais calmos, tanto que não consegui pregar o olho e nem sequer bocejar em nenhum instante das duas horas de viagem, apesar de dormir ser meu hábito em aviões.

Hospedaram-nos em um hotel tão próximo do Parque que podíamos vê-lo da sacada, com toda sua glória pantanosa. Nossas ordens eram para deixarmos as bagagens em nossos quartos, cochilarmos e seguirmos em um veículo até o local das buscas às cinco da madrugada, mas eu e Scooby giramos a chave duas vezes na fechadura de nossa porta antes mesmo de largarmos nossas coisas no chão. Teriam de arrombar aquele lugar para nos fazer sair, ademais, se o fizessem, não hesitaríamos em usar qualquer objeto duro ao nosso redor como repressão contra invasores.

Desde Grimmes me informar da missão eu não falava com ninguém além de Scooby e assim continuaria. Toleraria somente o mínimo de contato com aquela situação chata ou morreria de dor de cabeça e meus esforços de autopreservação seriam vãos. Pediria a um empregado do hotel para dar um bilhetinho aos outros guardas por mim. Nem me identificaria no papel, apenas informaria que as buscas teriam um homem e um cão a menos, educadamente, claro, porque ninguém ali tinha nada a ver com meu problema, até onde eu sabia.

Mas sorte de meus colegas eu ser um cara legal. Se quisesse descontar minhas frustrações neles, teria o direito. Uma das novatas naquela missão havia faltado a duas rondas que devíamos fazer juntos e me ignorado por completo quando a procurei para perguntar se estava tudo bem, só porque ao conhecê-la fui amigável, levando a neurótica a assumir que tinha um interesse além do comum nela. Por causa daquela criatura, havia levado a primeira bronca de meu atual chefe. Adoraria ver a cara dela quando eu a informasse exatamente do quanto me importava com aquele serviço caso ela requisitasse meu auxílio.

Em lugar nenhum do meu contrato consenti em trabalhar na Louisiana e, caso tivesse lido para ter toda certeza, esfregaria isso na cara de meus superiores, mantendo tanto o emprego quanto a vida quer eles quisessem quer não.

De manhãzinha, deram umas batidas em minha porta que mais pareceram trovejadas, ou talvez fosse meu estado de espírito.

— Quem é? – balei, erguendo da cama com dificuldade meu corpo doído e ainda fardado.

Outro trovão:

— É o guarda Jackson, Rogers. Abra.

Obedeci automaticamente e estive certo de estar diante do enviado das minhas inimigas. Jackson tinha o dobro da minha altura e o quíntuplo da minha largura, sua sombra sobre mim dava a sensação de que as luzes do quarto estavam desligadas, embora as houvesse deixado acesas durante meu cochilo.

— Sim?

— Por que não está lá embaixo ainda? Só estamos esperando você e seu cachorro.

— Ah, é?

— É. Algum contratempo?

Só o fato de eu não ter levado dinheiro suficiente para voltar a Coolsville de outro modo senão a pé. Precisaria de alguma espécie de comunicação oficial que me possibilitasse um retorno viável, mas rápido, à minha cidade. Nem por isso estabeleceria aquele contato por Jackson. Seria melhor esperar e ver quem seria meu superior no Parque, abordando-o discretamente; não havia como ele ser pior que aquele cara em minha frente.

— Não, desculpa pela demora, viu? Vamos, Scooby!

Scooby me olhou feio por todo o trajeto, mas só quando descemos do carro, já na entrada do Parque Dreyfus, fez eu segui-lo para um ponto e reclamou:

— Por que você não disse nada?! Era nossa chance.

— E por que você não disse nada? Que conveniente ter escolhido justo aquela hora para ser só um cachorro!

— Ele não ia te espancar se você dissesse não.

— Ia sim! Ele já estava me olhando com nojo sem eu declarar que não quero estar aqui, imagine depois.

— Quem se importa se ele sente nojo? Ele não é sua mãe.

— Vai dizer que ele não mete mais medo do que a sua?

Definitivamente metia, pois Scooby desistiu de falar. Ele não precisava se preocupar. Tudo seguiria conforme o planejado: iríamos até o local das buscas, nunca sairíamos da vista dos outros e nem do centro deles e, logo que fôssemos dispensados, procuraríamos nosso superior e cairíamos legalmente fora. Se o superior não cooperasse, gritaríamos até as autoridades nos alcançarem e ele ser preso por molestamento.

Meu grupo avançou a pé mata a dentro, eventualmente subindo por uma colina até alcançarmos uma espécie de campo em seu topo.

— Por que tão pouca gente? – ouvi um colega sussurrar ao outro, porque, realmente, se eu quisesse, conseguiria contar as pessoas no centro das buscas de cabeça.

— O menino não é filho de ninguém importante e desaparecimentos já não comovem os locais – foi a resposta, na qual tive facilidade em acreditar pela segunda parte.

Procurei uma morena especialmente bonita, uma loira arrogante e até mesmo um velho robusto falsamente amigável, mas uma chuva fina atrapalhava-me e, apesar de minha atenção, não encontrei ninguém parecido.

Colocamo-nos todos diante de William Fitzgerald, a autoridade suprema daquele parque e o coordenador das buscas.

— Eu agradeço a vinda de vocês – Fitzgerald declarou, acenando para o único veterano na equipe, Ariel, vindo de um outro parque, muito maior e experiente com desaparecimentos, exclusivamente para mandar em nós.

— Gostaria de dizer que é um prazer, senhor, mas as circunstâncias não permitiriam. Quais são elas, aliás?

— Bem, há mais ou menos doze horas, sumiu um menino, em torno das dezessete da tarde de ontem.

— Com a lua já levemente visível no céu, então – murmurei sem me conter.

— O quê, Rogers? – questionou Ariel.

— Nada – virei-me para Fitzgerald – Continue, senhor.

— A família do garoto conversava sentada no chão, fazendo um piquenique, enquanto ele brincava com os irmãos pela grama. Infelizmente, a brincadeira escolhida foi esconde-esconde. Mesmo assim, o pai alega que podia ver todos os filhos de onda estava, até quando se escondiam pelos arbustos. Ele estava errado, pois, minutos depois, chamou as crianças para comer e uma delas não veio.

— O que o menino estava usando da última vez em que foi visto? – inquiriu Ariel.

— Uma camisa amarela bastante fácil de identificar a distância, o que deve nos ajudar. As calças eram pretas. Ele tinha sete anos e 1,25 de altura, era caucasiano e de cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Chamava-se Hugo Thomas.

— Nenhuma pista nas buscas até agora?

— Nenhuma, e não pudemos ir tão longe ontem porque não demorou a anoitecer e até quando restava claridade a droga da chuva nos arruinava.

— Já estabeleceram um perímetro para as buscas, pelo menos?

— Claro. Esse campo é como a afluência de dois rios, neste caso, duas trilhas, Lamousse e Bourbier, por isso, devemos percorrer as duas.

— Acho que isso é informação suficiente por enquanto. É bom nos aproveitarmos do tempo relativamente curto de desaparecimento e corrermos.

— É o suficiente, presumindo que lidemos mesmo com um desaparecimento.

— Como assim?

Fitzgerald apontou sutilmente numa direção.

— Choro nenhum compensa a estupidez de deixar um filho brincar logo de esconde-esconde no meio de um Parque Nacional.

Da entrada de uma trilha, emergia um homem todo ensopado; se não usasse roupas, juraria que havia saído de uma piscina. Outra semelhança dele com atletas era a energia dos movimentos conforme entrava em outra trilha seguido por alguns dos guardas locais, gritando por Hugo a plenos pulmões. Virava a cabeça em todas as direções após todo chamado e, num deles, pude observar seus olhos cansados, fundos e vermelhos, assim como a palidez, o desgrenhamento e a barba por fazer.

— Aquele é o Sr. Thomas – esclareceu Fitzgerald – Era engenheiro, mas, desde ontem, é o membro mais assíduo da Busca e Salvamento. Passou a noite e a madrugada todas perambulando por aqui.

— Ele devia ser mais prudente ou logo teremos dois desaparecidos, não um.

— Tente dizer isso a ele. Tudo que conseguirá será dor nos ombros quando ele os agarrar e tentar te convencer, sem qualquer prova, de que o filho foi sequestrado. Já chamou até a imprensa para espalhar desinformação. Em outro estado, este lugar já estaria entulhado de voluntários leigos nos atrapalhando.

— Que espécie de desinformação ele está espalhando?

— Só reclamações. Jura que é impossível o filho ter desaparecido tão completamente com tanta velocidade usando só as próprias pernas – Fitzgerald revirou os olhos – Essa gente não conhece nada da natureza nem do gênio infantil.

Acostumado demais a ter minhas palavras distorcidas ou escarnecidas ao bel prazer de quem as tinha ouvido, suspeitei mesmo foi da precipitação fria daqueles homens em criticar um pai, mas eu não podia julgá-los tanto, tendo eu mesmo me precipitado em meter Simone e Lena naquilo. Ora, nem toda tragédia de Nova Orleans precisava envolvê-las, como provaram Delphine LaLaurie e o Homem do Machado.

Os fatos nem mesmo se encaixavam aos costumes de Simone e Lena. Elas atraíam as presas para a Ilha e só lá caçavam, não as capturavam na costa arriscando chamar atenção desnecessária de autoridades.

De repente senti-me horrível. Envolvi uma tristeza minha em um tipo totalmente diferente de tristeza que a negligência arriscava piorar. Muitos reclamavam da solidão, mas poucos admitiam merecê-la; felizmente, como não sou orgulhoso, tenho o mérito da autoconsciência. Sou um asno egoísta e sem coração. Não à toa já não tinha ninguém além do meu cachorro por perto. As pessoas deviam pressentir minha podridão e se afastarem asseguradas por aquele instinto.

Quando incluíram a mim e Scooby em um grupo de seis pessoas em direção a um trecho de um dos rios no perímetro, que vasculharíamos centímetro por centímetro, não protestei nem olhei para baixo, evitando incentivar meu amigo a protestar.

Na entrada da trilha Bourbier, dentro da qual ficava nosso rio, havia um homem tão molhado e agitado quando o Sr. Thomas, no entanto, diferente do primeiro, ele gastava toda a energia em círculos por um pequeno espaço, como uma galinha decapitada. Pensando bem, até o rosto dele lembrava o de uma galinha, todo vermelho, enrugado e cismado, sem contar o nariz adunco e a postura recurvada.

— Vocês são os reforços? – o homem nos abordou – Bom dia, chamo-me Clemente e tenho uma informação que pode ser importante. Desculpem a agitação, mas se os daqui não me ouvem...

— Calma, lá, meu senhor – um dos membros de meu grupo, que era um local, pronunciou-se, irritadiço – Nós o ouvimos sim. Só não vemos relação entre sua experiência e nossa busca.

— Podem não ver, mas agradeceria se pelo menos verificassem em vez de me responder com risadas.

— Nem o Sr. Thomas, principal interessado neste caso, deu atenção ao senhor. Estava longe demais deste ponto de desaparecimento para ter presenciado algo relacionado a ele.

— O que o senhor viu? – eu tomei a iniciativa de perguntar, chocando até a mim. Não castigaria nem mesmo o mais fanático dos pregadores com descrédito imediato depois do que passei junto dos meus amigos naquele último ano.

Grato por ter pelo menos um ouvinte, Clemente aproximou-se de mim e apoiou-se em meu braço.

— Meu rapaz, eu não estava tão longe, mas apenas a alguns quilômetros do local de desaparecimento...

— Vinte quilômetros, e isso porque alega ter visto algo relevante trinta minutos depois do desaparecimento – interrompeu o local – Comece seu relato por isso e nos poupe tempo.

— Certo! Pode ter sido longe e em um tempo curto demais, só que... Não estamos cientes de todos os fatos, coisas estranhas acontecem nesta vida.

— Por favor...

— É, elas acontecem – naquela vez, fui eu quem cortou o local, embora meus joelhos já tremessem imaginando a cara dele, que eu evitava focando-me em Clemente – O senhor ainda não disse o que viu, afinal.

— Um lobisomem – zombou o local.

— Não devia se concentrar nisso, mas no grito terrível e doentio que citei.

— E o que o lobisomem tem a ver, homem? – quis saber.

— Enquanto caminhava com meu filho, o moleque pensou avistar um urso de pé pelas árvores. Ele me disse e obriguei-o a parar junto comigo. Comecei a rezar como só faço nos domingos, mas, quando olhei, não era um urso – ele franziu o cenho e suspirou, baixando o olhar – Era um homem, muito peludo, muito mesmo, escondendo-se atrás da folhagem. Além disso...

— Chega – decretou o líder de nosso grupo – Cada minuto perdido aqui é uma chance a menos para Hugo. Vamos para nosso local de busca – ele olhou-me – Entendo que é inexperiente e gentil, mas não pode deixar o sentimentalismo te induzir a dar atenção para gente que só quer atenção à custa de nos atrapalhar.

Mas eu não o acompanhei. Arrastei Scooby pela coleira que o obrigavam a usar durante meu trabalho e saí daquele lugar, explicando sem me virar quando me questionaram pelas minhas intenções. Expliquei que havia esquecido uma coisa no escritório na entrada daquele parque. Talvez fosse punido por atrasar meus colegas, mas não me importava com aquilo nem pessoalmente nem moralmente, afinal, buscas comuns não ajudariam Hugo Thomas.

Era hora de lembrar das falas de Velma: não se podia ignorar os fatos por causa de sentimentalismo; inclusive, bom o guarda ter mencionado essa palavra ou eu não lembraria da frase exata de Velma.

Enganei a mim mesmo. Estive certo em desconfiar e repreendi-me só por remorso e excesso de compaixão. Esqueci até de associar o fator mais importante de todos da ação de Lena e Simone com aquela situação: desaparecimentos. As duas podiam ser a própria razão pela qual Nova Orleans aprendera a fechar os olhos para aquelas ocorrências.

Scooby devia estar pensando que eu o arrastava para irmos embora, a pé ou não, então me acompanhava empolgado, quase correndo, algo tolo de nossa parte, considerando como o chão estava escorregadio.

Entrei de fato no escritório ao qual me referi, mas não fui até os armários, o que surpreendeu Scooby, que já tentava se soltar de mim para ir naquela direção e recolher nossas coisas o mais rápido possível. Soltei-o, não querendo incomodá-lo mais do que minha vontade já faria. Ainda assim, ele desistiu de prosseguir sozinho e me seguiu.

O escritório estava vazio, provavelmente pela ocupação dos empregados com as buscas. Foi fácil localizar um telefone disponível, embora tenha sido difícil discar os números corretos com dedos tão trêmulos.

Não podia mais fugir da verdade: ninguém havia me arrastado à força para o avião. Eu ainda tinha estado impressionado com o salvamento de James; no fundo, havia querido evitar a mesma dor que quase vi no pai daquele pirralho. Tratava-se de uma sensação inédita para mim e eu seria hipócrita se clamasse odiá-la pelo meu próprio bem, afinal, ela divergia de minha rotina, e eu não suportava rotinas.

De todo modo, não era porque descobria-me um pouco nobre e decente que me achava o capaz dos capazes. Só havia ajudado James porque não havia dificuldade no caso dele, mas, no de Hugo, tudo que estava ao meu alcance era não fugir e entregar a situação em mãos realmente competentes.

Que irônico há apenas algumas horas eu ter estado me torturando à procura de um tópico coerente para falar com alguém da turma de um modo aparentemente natural. Quem procura acha, mas não pensei que meus desejos seriam terríveis a ponto de me dar não só um tópico inevitável como também o calor da presença de meus amigos de novo.

Quando o telefone enfim parou de só chamar, não dei oportunidade a ninguém para dizer "alô".

— Fred? Escuta, pela primeira vez nesse meu monte de ligações recentes... não, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tenho de contar algo que você precisa saber.


	6. Velma Dinkley II

_Coolsville, 7 de setembro de 1999._

Diante de um quadro completamente preenchido por esquemas e desenhos, um habilidoso professor falava-nos, jamais olhando para alguém em específico. Como a matéria de que tratava, concentrava-se somente no grandioso.

— O fascínio do homem pelos astros data de muito antes da Física Moderna. Como americanos, tão próximos estão do México, é provável que vocês ouçam mais frequentemente de cultos ao sol, no entanto, sendo também ocidentais, têm como base intelectual a cultura grega, então são familiarizados com a habilidade milenar de observação dos nossos antigos, que descobriram cinco de nossos planetas e os nomearam conforme seus deuses – passando da versão reduzida da Via Láctea, ele chegou a um círculo menor e esburacado – Um tanto quanto esquecida como fonte de adoração, ao menos em relação aos demais deuses, a Lua era tratada mais pragmaticamente, de um ponto de vista temporal. Ignorando isto, podem citar um exemplo de adoração a ela?

Senti meu rosto esquentar como se houvesse dito uma besteira sem nem perceber e toda a classe já me encarasse aos risos, no entanto, ninguém prestava atenção a mim. Vários levantavam as mãos e competiam com a força dos olhares pela seleção do professor. Normalmente, eu estaria entre eles, mas não naquele tópico. Meu tom de voz talvez revelasse um conhecimento maior do que os livros deviam fornecer e, considerando o baixo valor científico atribuído à idolatria de astros atualmente, isso não me daria nenhuma credibilidade.

O professor sorriu.

— Ártemis não vale – metade da classe baixou as mãos – E que os espertinhos não pensem em me enrolar com Diana – a outra metade seguiu a primeira.

Não vi a única mão erguida que restava, mas o professor sim, e ao dono dela dirigiu-se, embora por alguma razão olhasse-o com estranhamento.

— Fale, por favor.

— Chang'e, deusa chinesa da Lua, conhecida pelo elixir da imortalidade, celebrada no Festival da Lua em todo Equinócio de Outono.

Virei-me apressadamente para o dono da voz e quase levantei de minha cadeira de imediato. Em toda a minha vida, apesar do contato com inúmeros lunáticos por vezes realmente assustadores, jamais havia sofrido de alucinações, pois a descoberta posterior do ridículo de minhas presas sempre suprimia o terror; naquele momento, entretanto, jurei estar tendo a primeira.

— Ótimo! Equinócio que inclusive está bem próximo – o professor caminhou até um calendário ao lado da lousa e circulou uma data – Dia 25 deste mês. Saiam nessa noite, observem o céu. Raramente verão uma lua tão linda, prometo – ele virou-se para encarar o espertinho – Mas, desculpe, quem é você mesmo? Não lembro do seu rosto por aqui.

— Sou um mero visitante, senhor. Meu nome é Fred Jones.

O ingênuo do professor deu boas vindas e retomou a aula como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido. Eu perdi minhas esperanças de estar somente alucinando, pois outra pessoa havia dado indícios de ver Fred.

Passada a surpresa, levantei-me calmamente e fintei uma ida ao banheiro, deixando minha sala de aula. Fred com certeza me seguiria.

Enquanto esperava-o em um corredor vazio adjacente, surpreendi-me descobrindo ter um temperamento difícil, afinal, continha-me antecedentemente para não ser rude por ele interromper meu aprendizado de repente. O que eu queria? Aquele era o resultado de ignorar cartas e telefonemas de um conhecido muito antigo, quase um irmão, durante uma semana inteira. Eu compensaria a indelicadeza naquele dia, tratando-o tão consideradamente quanto ele mostrava me estimar vindo até a Universidade só para reforçar um convite de casamento.

Quando Fred enfim apareceu, notei duas coisas: ele carregava uma bolsa transversal em seu limite e parecia tenso demais para estar só de passagem casual. Ainda assim, decidi não lhe dar motivos extras para o desconforto antes de ele assumi-lo.

— Olá, Fred.

— Olá, Velma, há quanto tempo.

— Por favor, chame-me de Dace.

— Dace? Você odiava tanto ser chamada de Dace quanto Salsicha de Norville.

— Mudanças acontecem.

— Não duvido. Até de casa você mudou. Disso eu não sabia ainda.

— De casa? Do que está falando?

Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas, tão confuso como eu, daí, tão repentinamente quanto surpreendeu-se, ele pareceu entender algo além da minha compreensão e suspirou.

— Deixe para lá. Isso não é importante para nós hoje – ele deu um passo a mais na minha frente com agitação, porém, de novo ficou estranho e hesitou – Então... Antropologia? É a sua cara. Parabéns.

— Serei professora e pesquisadora em menos de uma década.

— Outra coisa da qual não duvido, sinceramente.

— Já que está me congratulando pelo meu curso, tire umas curiosidades minhas, certo? Como descobriu qual era minha sala? Não lembro de ter te contado nem sobre o curso, para começo de história.

— É que eu também não tenho te contado muita coisa recentemente. Estou trabalhando em uma empresa de segurança, a Lozere, e ela é responsável pela desta universidade. Eu entrei aqui assim. Descobrir sobre você não foi nenhum desafio. Mal chegou e já tem apreço suficiente para ser reconhecida e ter os passos traçados por qualquer um nos corredores.

— Ah, está aqui a trabalho! Uma empresa de segurança? Devo dizer que também é a sua cara.

— Obrigado, mas errou em pelo menos uma das afirmações, talvez até nas duas, mas isso precisa de tempo para se aferir.

A certa distância, avistei meus colegas e meu professor deixarem a sala. Ótimo. Fred acabava de me fazer perder o último trecho de uma aula famosa pela ótima síntese promovida pelo professor em seus instantes finais, com direito ao esclarecimento da estrutura e fornecimento de todas as palavras-chave.

— Só veio para dar um oi? Como está a Daphne?

Eu podia estender a conversa, já que não tinha mais porque ter pressa.

— A resposta é complicada, novamente para ambos os casos, mas... Olhe, acho que, no fundo, você deve saber porque eu vim.

Por que o melodrama? Fred não era dado a enrolações. Que desabafasse logo o quanto estava negativamente surpreso pela minha indelicadeza, ingratidão e frieza quanto ao casamento de dois dos meus melhores amigos. Queria torturar-me pela expectativa? Só por de fato merecer eu toleraria aquilo.

— Não sei, não. Diga-me você. Pode sentir-se à vontade.

— Pois eu falei lá na sua sala.

— O quê? Quando?

— Velma, houve um desaparecimento há dois dias na Louisiana, bem perto de uma área estratégica na costa. Faltam dezesseis dias para o Equinócio de Outono e um número bem parecido para o aniversário de um ano daquela nossa última... aventura.

Minha primeira reação foi não um pensamento, mas a prevenção de certificar-me de que não estava sendo filmada. Procurei câmeras por cada ângulo daquele corredor e só me vi fora do alcance delas; mesmo assim, encostei-me completamente ao pilar atrás de mim, até a sombra dele encobrir-me.

— Se elas tivessem de se alimentar de novo, seria agora – Fred continuou – Eu soube assim que escutei os fatos. Tenho aquela data porca circulada em vermelho no meu calendário.

— Simone, Lena e Jacques estão mortos, Fred! – o eco no corredor ainda vazio chocou-me. Tentei reaquistar a modulação de minha voz e ergui minhas mãos em atitude apaziguadora, como se Fred fosse quem precisasse ser acalmado – Nós os matamos, de um certo ponto de vista. Acredite, até eu lamento que não tenha sido com nossas próprias mãos, mas a oportunidade foi perdida. Precisamos superar.

— Você não sabe ainda do novo fato em sua totalidade. Um menino some em um parque comumente tranquilo na costa da Louisiana em cima da Lua de Equinócio e uma testemunha jura ter avistado uma criatura humanoide e muito peluda entre as árvores no mesmo dia, em um horário bem próximo. Tem de lidar esses pontos.

— Poupe-me! É contar histórias que quer? Então eu ficarei com uma verdadeira: em 1944, um simples professor achou nas palavras cruzadas de um jornal não um, mas cinco códigos secretos que apenas alguns generais dentre os Aliados poderiam saber em relação ao Dia D, um mês antes desse. O engraçado disso? Tudo não passou de uma aleatoriedade. Em momento algum as forças ocultas do Eixo dominaram o senhorzinho e iluminaram-no para ele poder informá-los, até porque os Aliados venceram.

— Se a ciência dependesse de suas inibições, ainda estaríamos na Idade da Pedra.

— É de minhas pretensões científicas que fala? Você nem mesmo está no campo de desaparecimento para investigar as contraprovas racionais.

— Posso não estar, mas já entrei sete vezes em contato com alguém que está desde ontem. Os cães não conseguem farejar, os melhores patrulheiros não acham rastros humanos e nem mesmo a menor pista em rios, apesar de estarem vasculhando-os centímetro por centímetro. Não há indícios de que aquele tenha sido um desaparecimento normal.

— E também não há indícios de que não tenha sido! Não pode apoiar-se em um testemunho solitário para validar uma hipótese.

— Já temos sofrido por quase um ano graças a essa mesmíssima forma de pensar. Quantos males teríamos deixado de passar se ela fosse abolida pelo menos na cabeça das próprias vítimas dela?

— A realidade não depende de nossas vontades. Quem é o tal do seu contato?

— O Salsicha.

— O Salsicha? – cobri minha boca de repente sorridente – Entendi. Veio para se vingar de minha atitude quanto a você e Daphne ultimamente com um belo de um susto. Tenho sido muito infantil, admito, e peço desculpas. Tem falado com ele? Por isso sabe da mentira acerca da casa. Outra atitude baixa, reconheço, confesso. É o bastante?

— Devia se orgulhar do amadurecimento do nosso amigo. Ele já está mais corajoso que muita gente.

— Espere, então você acha mesmo que está falando sério? Por que precisa de minha validação? Você já é velhinho o bastante para manter suas crenças sem a ajuda de um intelectual, embora tal postura seja a mais recomendada hoje em dia.

— Também não vim atrás de validação, outra coisa da qual você devia saber. Nunca precisei desse tipo de coisa.

— Não, você não perderia seu tempo para se humilhar assim. Então é um tipo diferente de ajuda que quer. Infelizmente, não será possível. Agora prefiro os mistérios de laboratórios e campos de pesquisa ordinários.

— Com todo respeito, por que são mais certos ou por que são mais seguros para você?

— Ora, não há vergonha em admitir a retidão de ambas as respostas, principalmente a primeira. Como você, odeio perder tempo.

— Está caindo no vício favorito dos universitários e ignorando conhecimentos elementares de outras áreas por estar se especializando. Um profissional como o detetive Neville certamente acharia interessante a ligação dos fatos.

— Engraçado você mencionar Beau. Não nego o mérito dele. Na verdade, no pouco tempo em que convivemos, jamais nutri mais respeito por um policial, exceto pelo pai de Salsicha, mas aí a emoção é quem fala. Beau não merecia perder o emprego e toda a carreira por uma suposta falha e outra suposta exposição da corporação ao ridículo com endossamento de falácias; merecia, Fred?

— Claro que não, mas...

— Agora que tem um emprego mais real, deve saber que jurar por mitos e lendas não coloca comida na mesa de ninguém, muito menos realização no psicológico de um adulto. Nem eu sei mais onde Beau está. Ele sumiu quando o puseram para fora. O emprego era a vida dele.

— Velma, por favor, entenda que é por isso mesmo que você é essencial para esta investigação. Ninguém mais vai acreditar na verdade por trás dos fatos, logo, ninguém mais pode lidar com ela. Nossos números são limitados e nosso tempo também, então temos de aproveitar ambos ao máximo.

— Não ouviu nada do que eu disse?!

— Ouvi, mas continue a ouvir a mim por um segundo. Na última vez, mal conseguimos pegar aqueles monstros. Tivemos literalmente só muita sorte. Não podemos contar com ela duas vezes.

— Concordo! Sendo assim, nem iremos nos arriscar desta vez, se é que há outra vez. Ou está mesmo dizendo que não se importa que me aconteça o mesmo que a Beau? Eu mal me reestabeleci e você tenta arruinar tudo? O que terei de fazer? Arrumar uma identidade falsa e me mudar para o Alasca? Passarei fome como acadêmica se for conhecida como a Quatro Olhos dos Zumbis. Sempre que lessem uma publicação minha, lembrariam de minhas alegações sobre um assunto completamente diferente e pensariam que, porque não tenho credibilidade neste, tampouco teria naquele!

O sempre calmo Fred abriu com tanta força a bolsa que emperrou o zíper e teve de arrancá-lo na hora, descartando-o no chão. Do interior do objeto de couro, tirou um papel e enfiou-o em minhas mãos.

— Reveja as suas prioridades – ordenou-me.

Era um cartaz de pessoa desaparecida com a foto de um menino, um endereço, uma recompensa e alguns dados extras, provavelmente mandado por fax. Por empatia humana básica, a situação naturalmente condoía-me, mas não passava mesmo de uma sensação que qualquer um nutriria tranquilamente à distância.

— É muito gentil da sua parte imprimir este monte de cartazes para espalhar em Ohio, tão longe do local de desaparecimento. Ele pode sim estar em outros estados – falei totalmente a sério, apontando o peso restante da bolsa dele e devolvendo o cartaz – É a única forma de você ajudá-lo, Fred.

— Eu pagarei todas as suas despesas de transporte e hospedagem. Poderia pelo menos acompanhar-me para ter certeza de que não é o que eu penso – ele juntou as mãos – Se não for, voltamos na hora e nunca mais falamos disso.

— Vamos adiantar essa parte, certo?

Fred ficou todo vermelho e brincou com os lados abertos de sua bolsa.

— Você se enganou mais uma vez. De cartaz, eu só trouxe o que te mostrei.

— É mesmo? Pois devia imprimir mais. Isso sim pode ajudar o menino.

— Imprimirei quando tiver certeza disso. Por enquanto... – ele tirou outra coisa da bolsa. Naquela vez, era um jornal – Meu sogro me fez guardar cópias de todos os jornais ofensivos para nunca faltarem arcabouços para processos. Finalmente eles vão ser úteis a algo externo aos tribunais. Não aguento mais aqueles lugares.

Peguei forçosamente o jornal, mas não o li.

— E o que isso tem a ver com nossa conversa?

Por um momento, ele não respondeu. Tive a impressão de que ficou ainda mais vermelho.

— Velma, eu realmente sinto muito. Minha intenção inicial jamais seria de prejudicá-la, mas não posso lidar civilizadamente com alguém que prefere preservar a própria reputação do que deixar uma criança morrer. Só nós temos capacidade e conhecimento para agir – ele esfregou os olhos cansados – Aquele menino podia ser meu filho e de Daphne, se não tivéssemos perdido tanto tempo. Podíamos tê-lo levado à Ilha naquela vez, certos de que lá não teríamos mais que outra de nossas diversões banais.

Finalmente despertou-me a curiosidade para ler aquele jornal de Nova Orleans e procurei a manchete esperando achar algum cômico editorial minúsculo sobre a eficiência da chantagem emocional. O que encontrei na verdade foi minha foto, uma manchete sensacionalista e meu nome completo logo na primeira linha, incluindo o Dace.

— Destes eu tirei bastante cópias, afinal, o campus é imenso – Fred pronunciou-se, de cabeça baixa – Não exagero quando digo que será melhor para todo mundo se você ajudar.


	7. Daphne Blake II

_Coolsville, 8 de setembro de 1999._

Ao amanhecer, senti Fred beijar meu rosto, sem imaginar que eu já percebia atentamente seus movimentos. Parecer profundamente adormecida às seis da manhã seria um absurdo para mim há algum tempo. O único lado bom de não trabalhar era que eu podia passar a manhã inteira dormindo para compensar a noite mal dormida.

A insônia era a mesma, mas sua causa havia mudado. Uma novidade de Fred quebrou minha rotina, terrível não sei se pela morosidade ou pelos pensamentos aos quais aquela dava espaço. Em suma, atualmente, não me atormentava mais pelos motivos típicos e sim porque seria deixada sozinha graças a uma viagem de trabalho. Quando eu desejei me distrair com os problemas do cotidiano dele, não tinha isso em mente.

A frieza de Fred sobre a tal viagem incomodava-me mais que nossa distância iminente, pois enquanto esta seria apenas física, aquela transformava-a também em emocional. Literalmente de um dia para o outro, ele deixou de ser meu melhor amigo, o homem que passava todas as suas horas caseiras me elogiando ora simplesmente ora eloquentemente, que iniciava conversas a princípio casuais e relaxantes, depois estimulantes o suficiente de um modo sutil a ponto de eu conseguir me abrir sobre o real conteúdo dos meus pensamentos sem quaisquer inibições conforme ele me escutava, também revelava-se e, no final das contas, dizia para eu não me preocupar, pois estávamos muito melhor do que achávamos.

Quando parei de fingir dormir e desci para a cozinha, ele mal respondeu meus cumprimentos. Se pudesse escolher, andaria no escuro para eu não o ver, assim não seria incomodado em seja lá no que estivesse se ocupando. Nada que ele me dissesse gritaria maior indiferença que suas respostas repentinamente sempre monossilábicas e sua postura evasiva.

Por um lado, eu merecia aquele afastamento, afinal, sentia ter me afastado não somente de meu próprio noivo apesar de estarmos dividindo uma casa, mas também me afastado de toda a realidade. Fazia uns seis meses que não saía para lugar algum além da clínica de Francis. Minha nova circunstância alterou meu comportamento e minha personalidade, então talvez eu já não fosse a menina por quem Fred se apaixonou.

Em contrapartida, os restos do meu antigo eu impunham-me uma certa dignidade frente a nova e inesperada dificuldade. Sentia vontade de inverter os papéis, lisonjeando Fred, puxando assuntos e expondo-me até ele ser forçado a voltar ao normal por mera gratidão e educação, no entanto, passado o café da manhã, acabei optando por refugiar-me nos meus próprios assuntos, como a leitura de antigos casos policiais de forte impacto emocional e biográfico nas palavras dos detetives envolvidos, coletânea abrangendo todo o território nacional.

Se eu não amasse tanto certos temas, dificilmente teria podido concentrar-me na leitura com meu estado disperso. Outro fator contribuinte para a concentração foi achar algo em comum entre todos os casos: a realidade raramente era surpreendente; na maioria das vezes, o policial sabia quem era o culpado desde o princípio e seu verdadeiro esforço consistia em lutar contra este pela descoberta das provas, não numa investigação perfeitamente linear onde indícios gradualmente apontavam alguém; com frequência, o culpado estava inclusive dentre as primeiras pessoas com quem um detetive falava, e essa parte eu podia confirmar por experiência própria.

Perguntava-me se aquele padrão de previsibilidade se repetia em outros aspectos da vida. Um desânimo geral invadia-me ao pensar em quais atitudes teria de tomar caso minhas suspeitas sobre Fred se confirmassem com alguns esforços e mais algumas atenções de minha parte.

Sem dúvidas eu precisaria treinar muito a parte da atenção, pois não notei Fred sentado no outro sofá da sala há não sei quantos minutos, encarando-me com um intrigante ar de decepção. Ele não usava a camisa social de praxe da Lozere.

— Pensei que já havia saído para o trabalho há muito tempo – falei, procurando o relógio na parede para consultá-lo – Nossa, já são dez horas! Nem vi o tempo passando, e você também não. Só pode ter perdido o horário. Baxter não costuma dar folgas. O que estava fazendo?

Fred não perdeu a expressão de desgosto e limitou-se a responder:

— Eu não perdi o horário.

— Como não? Sua viagem já não é amanhã? Mesquinho como é Baxter, não me diga que ele te deu um dia de descanso antes.

— Agora percebo que nem mesmo me perguntou para onde estou indo.

— Você não mostrou sinal de querer contar.

— Então você percebeu?

Fechei meu livro, deixei-o sobre a mesinha de centro, endireitei minha coluna e cruzei as pernas, embora parecesse ridículo compor-me daquela maneira para dizer o que estava prestes a dizer.

— Não é porque diagnosticaram-me com um problema que eu tenho todos. Estou ciente até demais da realidade ao meu redor.

— Eu sei. Duvidei me baseando mais em um desejo pessoal que em uma probabilidade boa.

— E qual desejo era esse, Fred Jones?

— Não te afetar, não te implicar... Por enquanto, principalmente não te irritar. Para ser franco, não vou falar tudo agora justamente por isso. Algumas coisas ficarão melhores se discutidas só em minha volta, mas mentir por completo é algo que não posso fazer contigo. Daphne, eu estou fora da Lozere.

— Eu devia ter imaginado que era algo relacionado ao trabalho. Como isso aconteceu?

— Baxter não quis atender uma demanda de um novato arrogante e ingrato.

— Que demanda?

— As coisas não estão bem. Eu estava precisando de uma folga de pelo menos uma semana.

— Não vou mentir: isso é pedir demais considerando o perfil que fiz do seu chefe.

— Eu já desconfiava do mesmo, mesmo assim, prossegui com meu plano alegando problemas familiares que não tinha como provar.

— Mentir assim não é do seu feitio. Afinal, o que tem te perturbado tanto? E por que foi demitido só por um pedido sem noção? Baxter precisava apenas recusar.

— Não fui demitido pelo pedido, mas por não aceitar a recusa. Sei que acabamos de entrar numa situação problemática. Não tenho ilusões sobre a vida de casado e tampouco pretendo ser um parasita de seus pais.

— Pare com isso. Não me casarei com você para ser mimada e mantida. Sou uma mulher bem crescida.

Teria gostado de dizer que poderia ajudar com as despesas da casa tanto quanto Fred, no entanto, lembrei de minhas atuais circunstâncias e quis me esconder de vergonha.

— Eu tenho responsabilidades – Fred insistiu, tirando um papel cheio de contas do bolso – Antes mesmo de enfrentar Baxter, fui até o banco verificar minhas economias. Tenho o suficiente para uns três anos desde que tomemos cuidados com nossos gastos. Refiro-me ao tempo só como garantia, pois naturalmente arrumarei um novo emprego em breve.

— Por que ainda fala como se implorasse minha compreensão? Desde o princípio devia saber que a tem. Eu só não posso te dar invisibilidade.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Não chegou a responder uma de minhas primeiras perguntas e até agora não entendo por completo esta questão graças à sua esquiva. O que te perturba tanto a ponto de você precisar viajar para limpar a cabeça? E sem mim?

— Uma bola de neve rolando montanha abaixo em pleno avalanche.

— Por favor, seja mais claro.

— Já comecei esta conversa dizendo que não poderia contar tudo agora.

— E eu tenho de ficar aqui sozinha ruminando possibilidades como se meus assuntos com Francis já não fossem chatos o bastante? Se queria tanta liberdade para ser misterioso, devia ter continuado morando sozinho.

— Eu não seria burro ou descarado a ponto de anunciar meu estado e minha viagem para você se tivesse intenções de traí-la durante ela.

— Estou te dando tanta confiança quanto você me dá.

— Não vamos tornar esta situação ainda pior, por favor – Fred levantou-se – Vou fazer minhas malas.

Só enquanto ele se afastava depois daquele anúncio inútil percebi também não ter perguntado para onde iria, mas tudo bem. Eu devia ser meu próprio sol. Implorar a constante atenção e consideração de outrem feriria ambas as nossas existências, de um lado por eu perder tempo e do outro por estar incomodando a vida alheia. Era sempre bom lembrar que cada um tinha prioridades próprias e diferentes.

Voltei ao meu livro, já tentando pôr minha nova resolução em prática, porém, não passei nem vinte minutos concentrada e bateram à porta. Ninguém desceu as escadas para atender, então fui forçada a levantar-me do sofá e fazê-lo eu mesma.

Tive de concentrar-me em outra coisa aleatória atrás de Velma ao vê-la, ou a saudaria com uma careta irônica cujas repercussões poderiam tornar aquele momento ainda mais estranho. Nunca é tarde demais para criar-se alguma força de vontade e fazer o mínimo necessário a um ser humano decente, era o que todos os atrasados na vida provavelmente diziam a si mesmos.

— Bom dia, Velma. O que te traz aqui?

Ela não havia procurado outro foco como eu, no entanto, tampouco encarava-me, preferindo baixar a cabeça. Antecipei um pedido de desculpas dela pela primeira vez na vida. Velma não fornecia explicações exceto para tópicos de intelecto, mas apenas as exigia. Se ela houvesse adquirido um pouco de humildade e cara de pau para retificar tanto orgulho e falta de educação nos últimos meses, talvez eu até fizesse o mesmo.

— Bom dia, Daphne – disse com palavras tingidas de gentileza forçada – Eu posso entrar?

— Claro.

Hesitante, abri espaço para ela passar e fechei a porta, lembrando-me de ter acolhido mais entusiasticamente até Francis, quando ainda começava as sessões e não havia me dado conta do amador com quem lidava.

Velma caminhou rápido feito um rato espantado até chegar à minha conhecida sala e isolar-se no cantinho de um dos sofás, o mais distante daquele onde deixei meu livro marcado. Inclinou-se e começou a organizar uns poucos objetos levemente tortos em minha mesinha de centro. Qualquer coisa para me evitar.

— Esqueci de perguntar muitas coisas ontem, mas já tomei as providências para me ausentar de minha universidade. Será só por uma semana, no máximo duas, então é bom o voo já estar programado para o mais cedo possível.

— Não entendi nada.

— Não preciso me estender. Só vim para saber a que horas devo estar no aeroporto e se devo levar algo que supostamente torne o insolúvel mais palatável.

— Você por acaso sabe da viagem de Fred? Tem o mesmo ar cansado e a mesma conversa sobre problemas fora do meu alcance.

— E você não sabe?

Finalmente Velma me olhou. Sua expressão não suavizou, pois a seriedade estava baseada em algo concreto demais para se desfazer tão facilmente, no entanto, pelo menos a voz melhorou bastante.

— Realmente está fora daquela estúpida chantagem? Ainda bem. Eu não te perdoaria. Nada do que fiz se equipara àquilo.

— Seu perdão não é exatamente algo sem o qual seja impossível viver. Agora, pode me dizer por que está mais bem informada sobre um empreendimento que Fred esconde tão cuidadosamente de mim? Pela tensão da atmosfera, não me parece outra festa surpresa.

— Aquele hipócrita! Cadê ele?

— Lá em cima, fazendo as malas.

— Certo. Vai ter de me dar licença.

Ela correu para subir minhas escadas e pulou cada degrau. Segui-a e alcancei-a a tempo de acompanhá-la revistando todo quarto pelo corredor, sem pensar em simplesmente perguntar-me qual era o meu e de Fred. Mesmo deixando de encurtar a busca usando a língua, ela encontrou rapidamente seu alvo.

— Então, para me chantagear você precisava do máximo de gente possível, mas com a sua noiva números são subitamente dispensáveis? – Velma questionou a um Fred paralisado.

— Você não devia ter vindo aqui, Velma – ele respondeu em uma voz fina e tremida.

— Acha que escaparia da mesma inquisição amanhã? A única diferença é que agora Daphne saberá da decadência do teu estado mental.

— Onde está sua sensibilidade? Você está perfeitamente bem, já a Daphne não.

— Não me chame de doente nem de pobre coitada para me defender de um mal que ignoro – ordenei, colocando-me entre Fred e Velma – Digam-me de uma vez por todas qual o pivô desta tensão misteriosa.

— O lunático do seu noivo... – Velma começou, ao que Fred avançou e apertou o ombro dela, implorando com o olhar. Eu tirei a mão dele de sobre ela e obriguei-a a me encarar, acenando para ela prosseguir – O lunático do seu noivo e o Salsicha estão planejando uma reunião de aniversário lá na Louisiana, mas o que aniversaria não é você, se é que me entende.

— Vai se expor de novo ao trauma na esperança de uma cura mais rápida? – voltei-me para Fred, preocupada em imaginar que ele estivesse tão mal quanto eu – Se é assim, por que não me levar? Não sou vidro, Fred. Isso talvez me faça bem também.

— É um mistério, não uma terapia – Velma corrigiu-me – Com base no mais tosco dos sentimentalismos, seu noivo clama a volta de Simone, Lena e Jacques só porque um menino desapareceu em Nova Orleans.

Eu poderia ter rido como Velma fazia enquanto me contava aquilo, mas nem era tão orgulhosa nem tão ignorante acerca de meu próprio noivo. Fred tinha tanta racionalidade quanto Velma, só não igual ceticismo, logo, se ele defendia aquela hipótese, essa devia ser levada a sério.

Mesmo ressentida com ambos naquele momento, eu não os desprezava a ponto de ser indiferente à reação deles ao que estava prestes a acontecer, então deixei o quarto e procurei um outro também mobiliado para me sentar na cama e tentar recuperar o fôlego sem passar tanta vergonha.

Eu nem sentia as técnicas de respiração profunda que praticava, então pus a mão a certa distância do nariz e da boca para saber se realmente estava tentando ou se era só minha imaginação.

— Ei, Daphne, está tudo bem? – Velma batia na porta que eu tinha trancado.

— Pare, ela gosta de ser deixada em paz nestas horas – Fred a interrompeu e sussurrou – Você já fez demais.

Ao perceber que meus esforços por discrição haviam sido inutilizados graças a Velma, eu me determinei a voltar ao normal o mais rápido possível. Procurei algo do presente para me focar, algo neutro e seguro.

Passei os dedos pelo meu novo short de linho com cintura alta e tentei lembrar de quando o comprei. Não o comprei, pois havia sido um presente de mamãe. Ela achou a minha cara, mas desde os meus treze anos eu não me via mais em peças da cor de rosa-bebê, passando a preferir a combinação de roxo e verde, aquele por ter sido a cor da realeza e este por acentuar meus olhos, às vezes verdes pela mudança da luz. Aceitei de bom grado o short discrepante do resto de meu guarda-roupa. Já não queria integrar nenhuma família real e conformava-me ao azul aquoso das minhas írises, muito menos sentia saudades de um conjunto em particular adquirido numa tarde fútil de compras na qual eu e um entediado Fred decidimos cortar de vez nossos laços com o passado. Nunca imaginaria o quanto viria a querer cortar de novo os laços, desta vez com esse passado mais recente, desta vez por motivos bem menos banais.

Já de músculos relaxados, segui um dos últimos passos da tabela que Francis uma vez me deu e tentei visualizar um lugar bonito. Minha mente caçoou de mim mandando-me um sol nascente sobre as finas árvores de um pântano de águas espelhadas. Maior ironia era o escuro das folhas chamar-me a esconder-me entre elas, repousando em um saco de dormir no chão enquanto ignorava a crescente luz do dia ao meu redor. Realmente a Ilha Moonscar havia nascido para ser admirada. Pena as influências externas terem-na arruinado, amaldiçoado.

Talvez a Ilha não pudesse ser purificada, como eu não podia ser curada, se a falta de clareza nas respostas dos outros servisse de referência. Mesmo assim, era impossível não me encher de dúvidas. A Ilha seria apenas o pacífico lar de alguém algum dia? Eu voltaria a ser uma jornalista investigativa?

Por enquanto, só existia uma resposta inegável para ambas as questões: não com nossa indiferença negligente, não com Francis.

Levantei-me da cama e abri a porta do quarto, deparando-me imediatamente com Fred e Velma, tão brancos quanto eu possivelmente estive vermelha.

— Eu devia ter estranhado o Salsicha estar há dias sem ligar – falei.

— Pedi para ele só me contatar pelo número da Lozere – Fred confessou.

— Ele está lidando bem com isso tudo?

— Surpreendentemente.

— E o Scooby está com ele?

Fred riu, aos poucos voltando ao normal por me ver falando normalmente.

— Quando não esteve? – ele massageou meus braços – E você? Está melhor?

Afastei-me de Fred e encostei-me à porta, espetando meu indicador no peito dele.

— Ainda não sei que tipo de chantagem fez com Velma, mas ela está certa em te acusar de hipócrita. Esse é o tipo de família que seremos? Nós por nós e o resto que se dane? Nossa vizinhança vai nos adorar!

— Se eu fosse assim, não estaria viajando para a Louisiana por um menino que nem conheço! Você sentiu na pele há pouco porque não pude te incluir, além disso, o desaparecimento não foi tão disperso e aleatório quanto a fala de Velma fez parecer.

Ele pegou minha mão e conduziu-me de volta ao nosso quarto. Velma seguia-nos atenta e energizada.

Fred tirou um mapa da mala e mostrou-me um trecho cheio de círculos e anotações.

— O lugar da ocorrência é praticamente o quintal da Ilha Moonscar, Daphne – ele apontou – Esse parque é sem precedentes nos Estados Unidos. Ele nunca teve um desaparecimento antes desse. Tem terrenos muito planos, sem acidentes, como a maior parte da Louisiana. Subitamente, no equinócio de outono logo após aquele em que acuamos as criaturas da Ilha ao lado do parque, ele torna-se perigoso!

— Isso ainda me parece pouco demais para justificar todas as medidas que você tem tomado pelas minhas costas.

— Eu admiro sua sensatez nestas circunstâncias tão inconvenientes, Daphne – Velma elogiou-me, tentando conseguir em mim uma aliada.

— Não o bastante para ir ao meu casamento ou pelo menos dar os ares da graça na minha linha de telefone para recusar com elegância. Aliás, eu sempre fui a pessoa menos sensata da Mistério S/A.

Fred apertou minha mão e chamou minha atenção de volta para ele.

— Acha que algum problema material nosso é maior que deixar alguém que poderíamos ajudar morrer?

— Você já explicou que podemos sobreviver enquanto procura outro emprego. Francamente, acho até melhor. A Lozere não combinava contigo. Quanto ao mercado de trabalho, tudo está bem. Mas sabe onde sua sobrevivência não é tão certa?

— Meu pai sempre dizia que felicidade à custa de dor alheia não é felicidade, só ilusão e adiamento de um sofrimento merecido. Não sei de onde ele tirou isso ou como aprendeu, mas incorporei à minha vida desde amadurecer o suficiente para levá-lo a sério.

— A maioria desses dizeres só tem beleza em teoria, porque, quando vamos analisar a prática, são tão incoerentes com a realidade que deviam ser proibidos – Velma interviu novamente.

— Ela não está totalmente errada – percebi, ainda enfrentando Fred – Você fala de problemas menores e maiores, mas não parece ter domínio nem sobre aqueles mais próximos. Ia viajar sem certeza de voltar e me deixar aqui ignorante do seu destino! Pensou no baque sem volta que eu levaria se de repente me informassem do seu desaparecimento em Nova Orleans?

— Eu não pretendo morrer nem desaparecer nesta viagem.

— Nenhuma pessoa naquela horda de zumbis pretendia, machão!

— Nenhuma pessoa naquela horda de zumbis sabia o que ia enfrentar. Eu irei mais do que preparado.

— Ah, é? Com o quê e quem? Uma arma, a Velma, o Salsicha e o Scooby? Está se esquecendo de que Lena e Simone sozinhas já foram páreo para soldados da Guerra Civil?! Elas são imortais!

— Nós fomos páreo para elas por causa da besteira de um golpe de sorte. Nenhum soldado sabia qual era a vulnerabilidade delas. Foram pegos de surpresa. Desta vez, serão elas a ser pegas de surpresa.

— Está errado desde sua primeira sentença se, no final das contas, sua hipótese indica que elas estão em plena atividade. Sabe, eu não sabia que me odiava.

— Odiar você? Você está...?

— Louca? Agora, sim, posso dizer que estou um pouco. Que outra conclusão posso tirar do fato de você me pedir em casamento e cometer suicídio faltando pouquíssimo para a cerimônia?

— Estou tão ansioso por nosso casamento como você, mas já expliquei que certos riscos são inevitáveis.

— São? Você me parece perfeitamente saudável parado aqui, em Ohio, a quilômetros e quilômetros da droga da Louisiana.

— Daphne, você está vendo muita coisa onde não tem. Não pense que vamos invadir a Ilha Moonscar de armas na mão e redes nos cintos. Primeiro, examinaremos o lugar do desaparecimento, que não é precisamente a Ilha. Serão buscas comuns que qualquer voluntário faria pelo parque.

— Então existe uma possibilidade de nada estar conectado às criaturas e até você a considera seriamente?

Se existia, Fred achava muito pequena, pois precisou fazer um esforço hercúleo para dizer:

— Existe.

Aquilo não me impedia de sentir medo conforme imaginava meu noivo e meus amigos se aventurando pelo pântano, que, com choque, percebi nem lembrar mais de como era. Fora o último nascer do sol na Ilha, só me ocorriam as sensações associadas ao local, não os fatos claros e cristalinos, daí eu ter escorregado tantas vezes narrando meu próprio falecido programa, dando e conduzindo minhas próprias entrevistas. Se Velma pudesse examinar o conteúdo do meu cérebro, ela o acharia mais similar ao de um animal que de um humano, tão refém do instinto eu virei.

— Neste caso, é melhor ligar rápido para aquele técnico espertinho que conheceu na Lozere – anunciei – Eu precisarei de credenciais jornalísticas falsas. E é bom serem de um jornal local da Louisiana.

— Posso saber por quê? – Fred inquiriu, todo senhor de si e de mim, como um pobre iludido.

— Porque você precisará de alguém que puxe seu colarinho quando estiver prestes a pular todo animado direto na boca do inferno.


	8. Fred Jones II

_Nova Orleans, 10 de setembro de 1999._

A visão aérea da Louisiana durante a noite era parecida com a de qualquer outra cidade e aquilo não me ajudava em nada, pois eu estava tentando incluir-me mentalmente no mesmo meio em que se deram os fatos escapando à minha memória no presente.

Sinto nojo de minha estupidez ao lembrar de meu relaxamento alegre pouco antes de deixar a Ilha Moonscar. Em vez de rir, devia era ter observado todas as direções, especialmente atrás de mim. Pensava dessa maneira desde meu primeiro dia longe daquela ilha, entretanto, a cisma nunca superava a autopreservação gritando para eu me contentar com uma sorte rara e deixar quietas as coisas muito além de minhas capacidades. Agora, Hugo Thomas pagava pela minha negligência inconsciente.

A grande vantagem de um grupo era a ampliação das visões e das inteligências favorecendo o trabalho, por isso a Mistério S/A jamais deixou de resolver um caso. Todos tínhamos limitações e carências imediatamente compensadas por algum colega e assim crescíamos e melhorávamos. Não resolvíamos só mistérios quando juntos, mas também uns aos outros. Nunca existiu sensação melhor do que a certeza de poder virar-me para perguntar a Velma, Daphne, Salsicha e Scooby, respectivamente: "Eu sei que estávamos olhando na mesma direção, mas você notou algo que eu não notei naqueles detalhes? ", "... Você teve alguma sensação que eu não tive sobre aqueles entrevistados? ", "... Você sentiu alguma ameaça que eu não senti naquela cena? ". Sob minha coordenação, avançávamos reunindo observações acerca de fatos, pessoas e medos, imparáveis exceto por nós mesmos.

Por puro costume, virei-me para Velma e Daphne tendendo perguntar se elas estavam de posse daquilo que me escapava. Deparei-me com uma dama de gelo reclusa em um livro e uma outra de cabeça baixa, perdida em si mesma. Não me lembrei do detalhe necessário, mas lembrei de imediato da minha irritação com aquelas duas.

Graças à teimosia de Daphne em envolver-se num caso letal para ela, perdemos um dia extra vendendo as duas passagens compradas para o dia 9 e trocando-as por três para a madrugada do dia 10, uma vez que as da data originalmente marcada já tinham esgotado.

Mas Daphne era somente um filhote de gato rosnando comparada à Velma. Antes, eu só tinha de me preocupar por três outros com chances de sobrevivência iguais às minhas e agora preciso me atormentar pela minha noiva, que pode ter um ataque de pânico a qualquer momento no meio da floresta. Obrigado, Velma. Eu estava me matando de remorso pelo que tive de fazer a você, mas conseguiu nos deixar quites em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Decidi perguntar a todos por alguma reminiscência quando nos reuníssemos com Salsicha, assim pouparia palavras e teria a alegria natural de meus outros amigos para diluir meu mau-humor.

Continuei sem sorte em estabelecer um elo entre a parte marcante de minha primeira visita a Nova Orleans e meu retorno inesperado. Nem dirigir podia ajudar na busca de uma semelhança que desencadeasse memórias preciosas, pois não havia tido tempo para trazer a Máquina de Mistério e preferi alugar outro carro, cinzento e sem graça como seus passageiros. Na outra visita, os fantasmas estiveram do lado de fora de nossa animada caravana; atualmente, estavam todos dentro dela. Ninguém conversava, ninguém ria, ninguém trocava olhares nostálgicos.

Enquanto eu me frustrava pela abundância de áreas residenciais e comerciais depois de nossa saída do aeroporto, Daphne discretamente respirava aliviada e Velma parecia mais irritada a cada instante, como se aquelas paisagens extremamente urbanas e vivas confirmassem o quanto ela vinha perdendo seu tempo.

Ironicamente, a parte mais animada da viagem se deu quando passei pela área onde pareciam estar todos os cemitérios da cidade. Daphne começou a rir por causa de um dos farsantes que havíamos desmascarado por ali e comentou a lembrança comigo e Velma antes de lembrar-se da tensão entre todos nós.

Tudo mudou ao cruzarmos o rio Mississipi. As muitas lojas e casas lentamente deram lugar a terrenos planos vazios exceto por árvores, pântanos e raros depósitos ou lanchonetes para caminhoneiros. Remoto descreveria a paisagem tão bem que bastaria pararmos o carro e atravessarmos a rua para nos perdemos com somente alguns metros de caminhada mata adentro.

Avistar o hotel de Salsicha foi como voltar ao nosso país depois de nos perdemos em um portal extradimensional, mas nem tanto, pois a placa tipicamente caipira e o muro isolando o complexo eram literalmente os únicos sinais de civilização em vários quilômetros e se nos virássemos em qualquer direção além daquela ainda nos consideraríamos em outro plano. Como muitos supostos viajantes extradimensionais, talvez tivéssemos retornado desmemoriados para a realidade, afinal, ao sairmos do veículo no estacionamento, Daphne agarrou a minha mão com a palma tão molhada que eu diria que ela havia nadado em um dos rios lá fora.

Eu havia telefonado para o quarto de Salsicha e Scooby do aeroporto e pedido para nos esperarem perto da entrada do hotel, achando que teríamos alguma privacidade graças ao horário avançado, mas me enganei. Apesar do alto movimento, não tive dificuldade em localizar meus amigos. Como aquele lugar também era cassino, bastou procurar os únicos hóspedes comendo no bar em vez de jogando.

Coloquei minha mão no braço de Salsicha e ele pulou da cadeira, virando-se para ver quem era. Ele examinou a mim, Daphne e Velma com uma animação que eu não via desde um ato de caridade de muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando fui o único visitante natalino de uma idosa em um asilo; sempre imitado por Scooby, sacudiu minha mão em vez de apertá-la, desfez o enlace entre meus dedos e os de Daphne abraçando-a e balançando-a conforme ambos gargalhavam sem uma razão clara e apertou os ombros de Velma com um sorriso mais fechado, tão discreto como o que ela forneceu por resposta.

— Eu não imaginava que vocês todos viriam! – Salsicha exclamou.

— Era assim que queria que fosse? – Velma perguntou.

— Claro, mas sabia das poucas chances, então nem pedi para Fred. Tipo, porque todo mundo é muito ocupado.

— Então deve tudo isso a ele. Fred é um milagreiro.

— Não tire o seu próprio mérito, Velma – Daphne comentou enquanto acariciava Scooby entre as orelhas – Ela também ajudou bastante no recrutamento, Salsicha.

Velma corou e foi sentar-se em uma das altas cadeiras diante do balcão, ficando de costas para nós. Indisposto a perder tempo concedendo aquela delicadeza para ela, conduzi todos a sentarem-se também.

— Nunca sonhei que um dia seria você a nos convocar para um mistério, especialmente este – Daphne disse a Salsicha.

— Já sabe o bastante sobre o caso? – Salsicha inquiriu, ao que Daphne assentiu – Ótimo. Eu não suportaria repetir mais detalhes. Estão me fazendo de auditor por eu não ser muito útil nas buscas em si. Não há nada de novo desde minha última ligação para Fred – ele pensou por um instante enquanto olhava os dedos de Daphne e arregalou os olhos – Será que essa coisa vai atrapalhar o teu casamento?

— Só se não conseguirmos resolver em menos de três meses. Nunca levamos tanto tempo em um mistério.

— Se acabar atrapalhando mesmo assim, só nos resta a paciência. Vários sacrifícios foram necessários para nos reunir aqui – Velma pronunciou-se.

— Sim, houve até quem perdesse o emprego – completei.

— Houve?! – Salsicha arrepiou ainda mais os cabelos desgrenhados – Minha nossa, gente! Se eu soubesse... Bem, na verdade não sei o que teria feito, desculpem. Mas não queria prejudicar ninguém.

Segurei o ombro dele.

— Agiu corretamente, Salsicha. Fiquei muito surpreso com sua atitude e espero que essa evolução seja permanente. Pode ter sido a diferença entre a vida e a morte do menino que vamos resgatar.

— Certo, cara, mas você parece quase animado agora. Que diabo é isso? Esqueceu com o que podemos estar lidando?

— Pelo contrário. Nada poderia estar mais cristalino em minha mente.

Quanto maior a satisfação no meu rosto, pior a palidez de Salsicha.

— Você trouxe uma arma, não trouxe? E redes... muitas redes?

— Tudo necessário, em bastante além de meras unidades. Não era um pacifista?

— Neste momento, sou mais como um sobrevivencialista. Vou precisar. Além do mais, não serei eu a usar as armas.

— Estão se antecipando demais – Velma interviu, sem erguer os olhos – Nem temos um balanço geral da situação e já saltam para as reações emocionais que nem sabemos se sentiremos.

— Eu realmente espero não precisar sentir – Salsicha respondeu.

— Como assim não temos um balanço geral? Eu mostrei todos os faxes de Salsicha – disse a ela.

— Nem mesmo casos arquivados são resolvidos somente a distância. Quase sempre os investigadores visitam a cena do crime e só aí têm uma ideia mais clara do que pode ter ocorrido. Apenas depois de ver o parque eu considerarei o balanço como feito – Velma explicou – Quero comprovar e pesar cada palavra lida.

— Mas eu não errei nada. Meu atual supervisor não deixa. Tenho medo de perder o horário de almoço se ficar muito tempo corrigindo as folhas, então tomo muito cuidado – Salsicha brincou, tendo de dizer, para a graça de ninguém: – Era uma piada. Eu entendi que você quis dizer outra coisa e tudo mais.

— Falando em balanços gerais – mudei de assunto – Você lembra de alguma ameaça na Ilha Moonscar que talvez eu, Daphne e Velma não tenhamos experimentado, Salsicha?

Ele riu.

— Cara, esta não foi sempre a lógica das coisas? Eu sinto medo e todo mundo reage como se as loucuras ao nosso redor fossem aceitáveis?

— Não naquela ocasião. Lá, todos pudemos te entender – Daphne respondeu em meu lugar.

— E então? – insisti – Lembra ou não lembra?

— Está de brincadeira? – Salsicha quis saber – Não existia nada nem ninguém naquela ilha que não fizesse meus sensores gritarem "ameaça". Nada. Ninguém.

— Tentando saber como as criaturas-gato poderiam estar envolvidas neste desaparecimento apesar de todas elas terem virado pó, junto inclusive dos zumbis? – Velma adivinhou, com um tom surpreendentemente neutro. Eu esperava agressividade uma vez que ela descobrisse de minha dúvida.

— É verdade que nós quebramos a maldição. Até nos agradeceram – Daphne comentou.

— Uma única vez, para variar – Velma ressaltou.

— Maldição quebrada ou não, ao amanhecer teremos a chance de descobrir se afinal não falhamos em algum ponto – determinei – Algo a acrescentar, Daphne?

— O que continuou estranho depois de supostamente termos limpado a estranheza de lá? – ela sorriu – Aquele pescador.

Sorri junto dela.

— Já temos até o motivo dele: vingar-se de Salsicha e Scooby.

— Ele não era uma criatura-gato ou teria desaparecido no dia seguinte à lua de equinócio e estado presente na cerimônia – Velma apontou – Claro que seria bom interrogá-lo sobre atividade aparentemente humana recente na ilha, mas dificilmente vamos encontrá-lo. Ele com certeza tem um estilo de vida nômade e aqui não faltam rios para ele explorar.

— Tentar não nos atrapalhará em nada. Ele era o único conosco além de Beau e estava lá há bem mais tempo. Pode saber de coisas que não sabemos, mesmo se ele próprio não se der conta.

— Pensei que não iríamos à ilha antes do necessário – Daphne protestou.

— E não vamos. Perguntaremos pelos portos. Alguém tem de conhecê-lo. Se dermos sorte, ele estará nesta região e o alcançaremos.

— Neste caso, seria bom entrarmos em contato com Beau também. Ele era da polícia. No tempo entre o retorno da ilha e o afastamento, ele pode ter escutado sobre algum desaparecimento na região além deste que investigamos.

— Ele teria me contado – Velma argumentou – Estive em contato com ele por todo aquele período, e agora nem a mãe deve saber para onde ele foi.

— É uma pena. Ele poderia ser de muita ajuda – lamentei – De todo jeito, trabalharemos com o que tivermos. Amanhã integramos os voluntários nas buscas pelo Parque Dreyfus. Tentarei me aproximar do Patrulheiro-Chefe caso Salsicha tenha deixado passar alguma informação.

— É melhor eu não ir com vocês amanhã – Daphne pronunciou-se.

— Por quê?

Ela tirou orgulhosamente as credenciais falsas da bolsa.

— Sou uma jornalista local séria. Vai parecer estranho me verem perto de um grupo de voluntários de outro estado. Serei mais útil se ficarem de olho em quem pode dar uma boa fonte e me avisarem para eu abordá-la sozinha.

— Boa ideia. Então ficará no hotel por enquanto?

— Nem pensar! O parque não é tão longe, então você pode ir a pé ou de carona com os colegas de Salsicha. Eu ficarei com o carro alugado e farei a varredura pelos portos.

— Mas eu tenho de ver o lugar do desaparecimento o quanto antes. Não queria que saísse por aí sozinha.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Por que o mais inocente passarinho me fará surtar, tropeçar em uma casca de banana e morrer depois de bater a cabeça? Poupe-me, Fred. Há não muito tempo reclamava por medo de perder tempo na investigação.

— É verdade que verificar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo nos economizará tempo, então eu vou com você – Velma ofereceu-se.

Aquilo me aliviou um pouco, mas minha tensão pareceu transferir-se para Daphne.

— Você não queria cruzar logo os relatórios de Salsicha com a realidade do Parque Dreyfus? – Daphne hesitou.

— Posso adiar a tarefa. Com certeza amanhã não será nossa única oportunidade de ver o parque.


	9. Fred e Daphne

_Parque Dreyfus, 10 de setembro de 1999._

O chamado centro de comando era o último lugar onde Hugo havia sido visto e o ponto inicial de todo grupo de buscas, logo, o local no qual deixávamos também materiais como água e comida. Chegando junto de Scooby e Fred, avistei ainda de longe o senhor Thomas discutindo com Ariel quase aos gritos.

— Como raios se denominam guardas sem filtrarem quem entra e quem sai deste parque?!.

— Senhor Thomas, este não é um condomínio para mantermos um livro de registros.

— Essa é sua única resposta? Faz parecer que está escondendo algo!

— Calma lá, pessoal – interpus-me entre eles – A situação já é chata demais por si só para acrescentarmos outros problemas. Que está havendo?

Ariel me olhou de cara feia, pois não me apreciava desde eu dar atenção a Clemente e sumir após o depoimento dele, achando-me ao mesmo tempo idiota e histérico. O pai de Hugo, por outro lado, deu-me toda a atenção que ele não queria dar.

— Já é o quinto dia de buscas e ninguém me trouxe nada. Absolutamente nada! Qual o método de trabalho de vocês? Por que há tão poucos se empenhando?

—Não posso obrigar os veículos de mídia a virem para divulgarem a história. Trabalhamos conforme os recursos possíveis – Ariel defendeu-se.

— Mesmo se eles não forem suficientes? Nem voluntários estão envolvidos aqui! Faz pensar que meu filho tem alguma coisa repelente. Talvez se eu fosse mais rico, se tivesse um trabalho mais influente e importante...

— Acredite: não faria nenhuma diferença neste caso – soltei sem querer, mas o senhor Thomas não se zangou.

— É verdade, neste caso não faria.

— Por que acha, sr. Thomas? – Fred perguntou, dando um passo adiante e estendendo a mão – Sou Fred Jones, um raro voluntário de Ohio. O Salsicha aqui me chamou.

Thomas apertou fortemente a mão de Fred e deu uma pancadinha em meu ombro.

— Deus os abençoe. Estou certo de que há um pedófilo metido nisso.

— E a prova para a hipótese é o nada – Ariel se intrometeu novamente – Já está sendo difícil trabalhar com o que temos sem manchar e confundir com o inexistente. Atrapalhar-nos é atrapalhar também o teu filho.

— Minhas pistas são tão nulas quanto os resultados de vocês, então as dou a mesma credibilidade que dou à tolice de sentir esperanças.

Perguntei-me se as famílias de todas as vítimas das criaturas-gato haviam se aventurado pelas mesmas hipóteses. Tinham de ter sido muito fortes para, em meio à dor da incerteza, aceitarem as possibilidades mais racionais sem surtarem. Não sei como reagiria se minha irmã Maggie sumisse algum dia, mas certamente me seria difícil imaginar e ainda mais verbalizar as chances de um maníaco sexual estar à solta; eu tentaria a todo custo rejeitar a ideia.

Aquele era mais um desconforto com o qual eu tinha de aprender a conviver. Por um ano inteiro, havia sido fácil pensar nos zumbis como uma espécie de órfãos, cujas vidas passadas estavam esquecidas e velhas demais para ainda causarem aflição em alguém, mas a presença de Beau e a natureza anual da maldição provavam o contrário e me obrigavam a enxergar que Lena, Simone e Jacques não haviam vitimado só quem levavam à ilha.

— Não havia uma pegada humana sequer por aqui. O senhor confia tão pouco na sua capacidade de pai? Teriam mesmo agarrado e levado seu filho sem o senhor perceber?

— Diferente de você, eu admito as minhas deficiências! Claro que não teria deixado algum desgraçado prosseguir se visse Hugo ser abordado, mas ele entrava na mata por vontade própria, totalmente encantado e atraído pelo mistério deste lixo! – ele gesticulou abrangendo todas as árvores por perto.

— Então agora culpa a natureza?

— Não ficarei amaciando a reputação deste parque depois de descobrir o quanto é perigoso. Vai me responder pelo menos se há cavernas pelas proximidades? Se vocês não vão lá, eu vou.

— Não há cavernas por aqui. Desista dessa paranoia. Seu filho teria gritado se um estranho o levasse à força.

— Pode ter sido uma aparição súbita e chocante. O desgraçado pode ter também o desacordado de imediato para impedir escândalos. Quer acredite em mim quer não, é óbvio que as buscas neste campo estão improdutivas. Tem de estender o perímetro.

— Só se passaram cinco dias, senhor Thomas.

— Só? Ousa usar esta palavra comigo?

O senhor Thomas estendeu a mão para apertar o braço de Ariel, mas meu supervisor recuou calmamente, então Thomas bufou e saiu em disparada na direção da mata. Ariel reuniu um grupo e entrou em outra trilha, ainda pouco estudada por nós, mas até de longe eu percebi que se houvesse alguma pegada ali, Ariel teria apagado, pois circulou por toda a área sem parar para avaliá-la nem uma vez.

— Todo grupo de buscas é assim? – Fred sussurrou.

— Assim como? – perguntei.

— Avança, avança e avança pela floresta como se a prioridade fosse uma campanha militar relâmpago em vez de análise e rastreamento?

— Sim, mas não tenho me irritado tanto tendo em vista nossas expectativas.

— Pena o senhor Thomas ser tão moderado. Enfim, é óbvio que não conseguiremos nada interrogando aquele Ariel. A arrogância se repete em William Fitzgerald?

— Não.

— E ele está por aqui agora?

— Eis o problema: quase nunca o vi depois de meu primeiro dia e não sei o porquê.

— Nós vamos fazê-lo voltar à tona, embora não eu, você e Scooby, especificamente.

— Quem, então? A Daphne?

— Exatamente. Por pura prevenção, caso a arrogância esteja presente, ou qualquer outra reticência, nossa abordagem sobre Fitzgerald será de profissionais frios e dignos, não os envolvidos emocionalmente a ponto de deixá-lo desconfortável ou humildes subordinados a quem normalmente não dá satisfações.

Ao longo dos anos, muita gente já me disse que alguns pontos negativos de minha personalidade eram só questão de má vontade. Na verdade, boa vontade eu até tinha, mas podia passar a manhã inteira querendo parecer mais adulto e de tarde, na hora da ação propriamente dita, encarar as coisas como tão exigentes e chatas que eu logo me achava impelido a encontrar alguma distração, desde um pedaço esquecido de doce na geladeira até jogos de tabuleiro. Pouco a pouco, horas destinadas a empreendimentos nobres viravam um playground de procrastinação preguiçosa cujo conforto tornava dificílima a saída voluntária.

Eu estava desse jeito naquele meu primeiro dia de busca como membro da Mistério S/A. Frustrava-me lembrar de como havia antecipado me reunir com meus amigos para vê-los darem o melhor de si mesmos para aquela causa e me atualizarem sobre suas vidas nos raros intervalos da ação; em vez disso, todos trancaram-se em seus respectivos quartos depois da conversa obrigatória de planejamento no bar do hotel e não disseram uma palavra extra sequer.

Ante tamanha decepção, sair das áreas de buscas de cinco e cinco minutos parecia-me um direito, independentemente de quão tola fosse cada desculpa. Na primeira vez fui completar um desjejum muito imperfeito pela combinação horrível de pressa de deixar o hotel e dificuldade de levantar da cama graças à madrugada passada em claro, na segunda fui acalmar os nervos sentando num canto e jogando cartas com o Scooby, em outra fui reaquecer músculos inexistentes em uma sessão de pulos aleatórios, porém, na quarta tentativa, Fred não permitiu mais.

— Não foram vocês que me chamaram para achar aquele menino? – ele perguntou, segurando a mim pelo colarinho e a Scooby pela coleira.

— Fomos, Fred, mas a gente só precisa de um tempinho longe destes mosquitos!

Infelizmente, aquela não era apenas a mais nova desculpa. Um enxame de insetos nos rodeava. Só de olhar para todas as direções e deparar-se com eles em qualquer uma eu já me coçava todo, daí eles sentiam a minha ansiedade e se organizavam para cima de mim, que já estava todo molhado de suor e da gosma de outros mosquitos já esmagados.

— Estamos cercados de bayou. Você não vai conseguir nem um segundo longe dos mosquitos.

— Nós já esgotamos esta área ontem e anteontem! Que espera achar aqui? Sabe, mesmo não tendo o teu cérebro, tampouco sou cego.

— Até alguém com óculos como o da Velma pode virar um se a perspectiva adotada não for a correta. Reexaminarei cada centímetro do perímetro de buscas.

— Então vai descartar o trabalho duro de dias de vários profissionais?

— Nenhum deles estava considerando a participação de uma criatura-gato.

— É aí que você se engana! Podem não ter considerado aquelas aberrações, mas consideraram ataques de animais comuns. Até eu sei que os sinais seriam parecidíssimos.

— Por que tanta reclamação? Você passava horas patrulhando outro parque lá em Coolsville, que tem um terreno cheio de subidas e descidas, mais cansativo, enquanto aqui podemos andar em linha reta com certa tranquilidade.

— Em Coolsville, eu sentia o vento na minha cara, para começo de história. Sabe porque não consigo senti-lo aqui?

— Porque os mosquitos estão na frente da cara dele – Scooby respondeu por mim.

— Exatamente! Estou falando sério. Eles já me cobrem tipo um casaco. Se não fizermos uma pausa neste calor, vou ter um choque anafilático.

— As palavras que estava procurando eram "choque térmico", mas elas também não se aplicam muito corretamente a esta situação – Fred corrigiu-me – Não sairemos desta mata até observarmos metade do perímetro.

— Eu não sei porque está tão concentrado aqui depois de tanto me falar pelo telefone que buscas comuns seriam inúteis. Imaginei que fosse me agarrar e ir para a Ilha Moonscar logo ao pisar na Louisiana. Não estou fazendo nenhuma sugestão nem nada, que fique claro!

— É que eu fiz uma promessa para Daphne e Velma.

— Uma promessa envolvendo não ir logo para a ilha? Isso é um choque, cara. Ver aquelas duas reticentes em resolver um mistério...

— É melhor nos concentrarmos no presente. Scooby, farejou algum cheiro recentemente?

— Só de animal, assim como os rastros – Scooby respondeu.

— Os rastros não foram conclusivos o bastante para se ligarem à busca?

Scooby assentiu e Fred suspirou.

— Mesmo Ariel sendo um esnobe, ele nos teve certa utilidade.

— Qual? – quis saber, bastante curioso.

— Levantou a dúvida de como Hugo foi levado sem barulho e confusão. As criaturas-gato sem dúvidas provocariam gritos se avistadas, especialmente por uma criança, ademais, elas são grandes. O senhor Thomas teria notado a aproximação delas.

Eu discordava dele, mas não tive coragem de revelar, afinal, Fred era mais inteligente que eu e certamente chegaria à mesma conclusão depois de alguma reflexão. Ainda me dava arrepios lembrar da desenvoltura de Jacques em se aproximar de mim e de Scooby na forma humana, fazer-nos sentir como se estivéssemos salvos e imediatamente depois revelar-se. Poderiam ter abordado Hugo da mesma forma, e o menino não teria se assustado. Jacques parecera-me inofensivo e simpático.

— Espere, aonde está o Scooby? – Fred questionou, virando-se em várias direções. De fato, meu amigo havia sumido enquanto eu me distraía.

— Diabos! Ele nunca teria prosseguido sozinho se houvesse achado o tal do cheiro.

Gritei por ele ainda parado, já Fred achou por melhor sair da trilha na qual estávamos e me abandonar. Na presença de Scooby e de qualquer um da turma, eu vinha me surpreendendo com a minha coragem; podia ainda parecer escassa comparada a outros, porém, era um recorde para mim, que já devia ter fugido de volta a Ohio há dias. Sem a segurança garantida pela mera companhia de Scooby, a força de Fred, a determinação de Daphne e a racionalidade de Velma, entretanto, tive a impressão de já estar de volta à ilha, encurralado, observado e caçado ainda mais sutilmente que da última vez.

Com um frio pior que hipotermia na barriga, corri atrás de Fred. Meu cérebro me fez pensar que ele havia desaparecido já há alguns minutos, mas deviam ter se passado apenas segundos, pois esbarrei nele mal entrei nos arbustos e quase o derrubei pela pressa e pelo susto.

Fred não me repreendeu, preferindo seguir pegadas caninas claras no chão umedecido.

— O que fez ele correr assim? – perguntei a Fred enquanto o acompanhava.

— Por que acha que ele correu?

— Estou acostumado a pedir desculpas para vários passantes quando ele se anima todo por ver um carrinho de cachorro quente do outro lado do parque. Reconheço o tipo de pegada.

— E você não ouviu nada?

— Eu é quem pergunto! Não sou o cara das percepções.

— Bastou um piscar de olhos. Não sou nenhum deus, Salsicha.

— E eu não sou um acusador. Só fazia um comentário.

Gritei por Scooby de novo conforme apressávamos nossos passos.

Finalmente, avistamos um rabo marrom familiar desaparecendo por entre as árvores na velocidade da luz; por sorte, passando por elas voltava-se à trilha. Pudemos rever Scooby claramente, mas ele não parou com nossos chamados, então continuamos correndo até ele. Só quando já estávamos com as mãos e os braços no danado, contendo-o e obrigando-o a ficar quieto, notamos um flash dourado minúsculo voltar à mata.

— Que foi isso, Scooby?! Você quer matar a gente de preocupação? – eu o sacudi.

Menos alterado, Fred colocou-se diante de Scooby e forçou-o a olhar para ele e não para seja lá o que tínhamos perdido.

— Que estava perseguindo zangado desse jeito, rapaz?

Scooby rosnou e apontou repetidamente algo que já não estava ali, respondendo em seguida com o maior desprezo do qual seria capaz:

— Filhotes de gato!

* * *

_Nova Orleans, 10 de setembro de 1999._

Se eu fosse um pouco mais prudente, pediria a Velma para dirigir e iria deitar no banco de trás do carro a fim de me acalmar, mas a mera ideia de demonstrar mal-estar parecia piorá-lo, então eu passava o tempo apertando a direção, assistindo assim cada osso e veia em minhas mãos sobressaírem dada a força e a frequência dos meus movimentos; também descascava o couro no volante usando as unhas, destruindo ambos no processo. O proprietário do veículo não ficaria contente.

Minha alma quase deixou o corpo quando Velma tocou-me o ombro.

— Ei, calma! – ela sussurrou, afagando-me de leve.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Que você quer?

— Está certa de que não deseja tornar esta tarefa mais dinâmica ainda? Você pode voltar aos portos e eu continuarei por aqui sozinha.

— Os portos são civilizados e modernos demais para Snakebite, como vimos.

— Não os examinamos tão bem quanto deveríamos. E se perdermos uma pista graças ao preconceito?

Eu ri.

— Por favor, Velma, olhe pela janela. O habitat natural daquele homem é este.

Não me importava ser hipócrita e ordenar que ela observasse algo para provar meu ponto sem eu mesma dispor-me a olhar também. Bastavam-me a mera visão periférica dos arredores inteiramente verde-limão, da umidade crescente no terreno e do fluxo de turistas imbecis se espremendo entre aquela estrada minúscula ladeada de árvores só para se exporem a jacarés, crocodilos, bagres e até javalis.

— Além disso – continuei – Há dezenas de pontos de passeio turístico e pesca. Deveríamos nos separar entre eles, não perdermos mais tempo nos portos.

— Já procuramos em três só hoje. Estamos indo bem. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

Finalmente ela conseguiu me ajudar de alguma maneira, pois achei aquela última frase tão irônica que deixei de rir por nervosismo e passei a fazê-lo por verdadeiro bom-humor.

— Este apoio teria feito toda a diferença há alguns meses, sabe?

— Eu nem sonhava que você estivesse passando por ataques de pânico ou realmente precisando de terapia – ela confessou com muito esforço.

— Bastaria ter perguntado.

— Para eu perguntar, primeiro precisaria imaginar. Não venha me dizer que alguém como você não conhece a si própria. Daphne Blake sempre foi estonteante, determinada e brava até demais. Teria se imaginado neste estado antes da Ilha Moonscar?

— Não, e obrigada por insinuar o quanto estou acabada, acomodada e acovardada depois de voltar da ilha.

— Ofender-te não foi minha intenção. Eu só queria te informar da minha ignorância. Ninguém nunca mencionou suas idas ao psicólogo.

— Não venha me dizer que alguém como você não conhece a si própria – tirei as palavras da boca dela – Desde quando o gênio de Velma Dinkley precisa de palavras explícitas para perceber uma situação? A observação não é a etapa fundamental do método científico, espertinha?

— Eu não tinha porque te observar se não sabia dos motivos para me preocupar!

— É verdade, afinal, você tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver e eles tomaram todo o seu foco. Também não pense que tive alguma intenção de te ofender há pouco.

— Então qual a rixa entre nós?

— Eu já falei! Tudo bem você ter se distraído sem querer, tudo bem até ter saído da vida de todo mundo, mas não querer ver as coisas de propósito é algo que não posso perdoar; não pelo meu bem, pelo do Fred, do Salsicha ou do Scooby, e sim pelo seu. Nenhuma inteligência progride de olhos fechados.

Se ela tivesse me pedido desculpas naquele instante pela infantilidade de não atender telefonemas, eu sepultaria qualquer pensamento ou atitude distantes entre nós, afinal, era uma manteiga derretida incapaz de punir outrem com frieza depois de lembrar de alguns bons momentos, entretanto, Velma ajeitou-se no banco para dar impressão de maior altura e depois calou-se, deixando a minha distração quanto ao pântano como único saldo positivo daquela conversinha.

Apesar de meu terror na direção, sair do carro e arrumar meu terninho e meu bloco de notas me trouxe um alívio muito esperado. Devia haver algo na minha postura que me revelasse como antiga repórter, pois as pessoas por perto olhavam para um lado e para outro procurando por câmeras, já começando a ajeitar os cabelos e as roupas por prevenção. Eu mesma poderia imaginar Fred atrás de mim trazendo nosso equipamento. Caso nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado com Lena, este seria só mais um episódio do nosso programa, afinal, neste caçávamos criaturas, e Scruggs sem dúvidas era uma.

Infelizmente e contrariamente ao meu devaneio, o programa estava extinto, minhas credenciais não passavam de uma mentira e Fred não me acompanhava, mas tomava riscos dos quais eu seria leiga até revê-lo no hotel à noite, pois já havia tentado me comunicar pelo telefone do escritório do parque e a atendente sequer reconheceu o nome de Salsicha, muito menos o de Fred.

— Eu não posso nem desejar sinceramente que eles estejam tendo uma sorte melhor que a nossa – sussurrei, pensando no que ter sorte em um caso daqueles significaria.

— Que diz? – Velma perguntou, achando que eu me dirigia a ela.

— Falo dos meninos. Será que acharam algo ou alguém a esta altura?

— Até provarem o contrário, estamos vivendo numa histeria. Não acharão nada do que esperam.

Eu juntei as mãos e as ergui sobre o peito.

— Assim seja.

Velma franziu o cenho.

— Não acredita em Fred?

— Passado o primeiro choque, honestamente, não sei. Ainda nem formei opiniões. Só pude criar expectativas, e elas consistem em sair daqui logo.

Ela assentiu, concordando.

— Por isso espero que só achem o próprio menino desaparecido, mas, considerando a cabeça-dura deles, não me parecem interessados naquela vítima do acaso.

— Zangue-se como quiser pela situação, mas não seja injusta assim. Salsicha e Scooby jamais nos chamariam primeiramente por causa de um mistério, principalmente um perigoso.

— É verdade. Estupidez minha incluir alguém além de Fred na cabeça deste empreendimento insano. No fundo, eu achava que, quando vocês dois finalmente se assumissem, você não se deixaria perder o pulso firme para inebriar-se nas flores.

— Eu não perdi meu pulso firme!

— E, entretanto, ficou de cabecinha baixa enquanto seguia Fred para cá, o lugar que você mais despreza na terra. Antigamente, era ele quem costumava seguir você.

— Não fale como se Fred fosse um cachorro. Ele sempre escolheu me acompanhar. Acha mesmo que eu tinha a ousadia de pedir?

— Bem, foi você quem escolheu acompanhá-lo até aqui, então?

— Certamente vim sem necessidade de coleira.

— Daphne, ainda não refletiu sobre esta situação como deveria. Tudo que sabe racionalmente é de sua vontade de ir para casa. Entendo a vulnerabilidade à qual ficou exposta depois de um ataque de pânico, mas se agora batesse o pé e procurasse colocar algum senso na cabeça do seu noivo, talvez conseguíssemos agir com base no que de fato temos e voltar a Ohio logo, logo.

— E Hugo Thomas?

— Você sabe rastrear alguém na mata? Porque eu não sei. Nenhum de nós sabe, exceto talvez Salsicha e Scooby pela experiência que têm adquirido recentemente, e eles sim precisam ficar aqui por causa de um contrato de trabalho.

— Sua proposta é tentadora, mas precisarei verificar pessoalmente como estão as buscas.

— Sem problemas. Podemos mesmo ser voluntários por uma semana. A consciência agradece.

— Até lá, cumprirei minhas designações.

Escolhi como alvo um homem com quem todos os turistas falavam antes de se encaminharem aos barcos, estendendo minha mão antes mesmo de me colocar diante dele.

— Boa tarde, senhor! Sou Ann Jones, de _O Bizarro Logo ao Lado_, canal 6. Tudo bem?

— Boa tarde! Pode me chamar de Roger. Vai fazer uma reportagem sobre os nossos crocodilos? Eu posso ser seu guia.

— Obrigada, mas a reportagem não é sobre crocodilos. Tento não soar desrespeitosa, afinal, não fui eu quem escolheu o nome do programa, mas ele só retrata pessoas. Aquelas figuras com as quais topamos uma vez na vida e sobre as quais mesmo assim guardamos todo detalhe, a ponto de contarmos ricamente suas histórias para nossos netos impressionados.

— Ah, é? Espero que não seja eu. Engraçado ninguém ter me contatado para preparar o local e tudo...

— É que a produção ainda está em fase de negociação com o futuro entrevistado. Ele é muito difícil. Teve a ousadia de dizer que pensaria melhor em aparecer ou não no programa dependendo de ir com a minha cara, por isso pediu para me encontrar, mas nunca especificou em qual ponto de passeio estaria. Já o procuro há horas!

— Pela forma como descreve, só de dizer o nome eu já saberei quem é, caso o conheça. Na hora de gravar o programa, posso até ajudar na introdução. Sempre colhem pequenas entrevistas de conhecidos próximos neste tipo de coisa, né?

— Sim, precisamente, o senhor se voluntariando já até me ajuda, tanto que vou precisar de seu contato... Ah, mas estou sendo otimista cedo demais. Ainda nem disse o nome de meu homem.

— É verdade. Como ele se chama mesmo?

— Nossa, depois não diga que eu não avisei sobre a peculiaridade da figura. Nem sequer temos um nome próprio, só um apelido, e dos mais desagradáveis. Snakebite Scruggs te soa familiar?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, um entrevistado estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços para pensar. Esperei não ser só pelo capricho aumentado de minha performance e pela expectativa de divulgar os negócios de graça em um programa inventado.

— Loiro e magrelo, estilo de aventureiro australiano?

— Isso! Cego de um olho.

Roger arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Posso entender porque o quer tanto.

— Por que acha?

— Ora, porque acho... Quem mais tem um javali de estimação?

Tentei não me desanimar por medo de Roger só ter informações já conhecidas.

— Sabe o nome verdadeiro dele?

— Quando ele parava por aqui, a gente só se referia a ele como Cummings. De primeiros nomes eu não sei.

— Só por curiosidade, imagina porque mais estou interessada nele? É que tento saber se há algo mais estranho do que aquilo em minhas notas, fora o javali.

— Por ele ter sido dispensado do Vietnã?

— Ele serviu no Exército?

— E adorava se gabar, mas ninguém sabe porque o chutaram, embora todos possam imaginar. Achei que saberia e esse fosse o conteúdo de seu programa.

— O público não costuma se interessar por coisas mórbidas no meu horário, Roger. Poderia mais uma vez me informar a razão de sua suposição?

— Quanto à dispensa? Bem, não acho que o sujeito seja capaz de trabalhar em grupo, independentemente de quantos anos tenham passado. Espere... Não vai divulgar meu nome para ele, vai?

— O senhor tem de escolher entre o anonimato e a participação na introdução do programa, mas podemos discutir isso depois, não se preocupe. Cummings pescava por aqui?

— Pescar? Quem dera! Ele só teria o temperamento necessário se nascesse de novo.

— Então o que ele fazia por aqui?

— Trabalhava para mim, claro, se o que fazia pudesse ser chamado disso.

— Era preguiçoso?

— Depende do ponto de vista. Certamente não ficava deitado por aí, mas era péssimo para meu ramo. Gente gosta de, por exemplo, mocinhas como você: simpáticas, sorridentes, acolhedoras. Cummings era o contrário disso tudo.

— Imagino que não tenha o empregado por muito tempo.

— Naturalmente. Não podia deixar os turistas perto de alguém que os odiava.

Olhei para Velma e tive a impressão de vê-la lembrar da ternura daquele homem simultaneamente a mim. Infelizmente, embora não existissem mais dúvidas quanto a Roger estar falando da mesma pessoa, ele não dissera nada de surpreendente ou útil.

— Então ele se gabava dos tempos no Exército?

— Demais. Não abriria a boca para desejar um sucinto bom-dia nem à mais bela das mulheres no barco dele, mas quando se deparava com outro cara que por acaso parecesse um veterano, ninguém o segurava.

— Se é assim, deve saber o que ele fazia naqueles tempos.

— Tenho uma ideia vaga. O nome conta tudo: Snakebite. Mordida de Cobra. Normalmente ninguém espera. Anda-se por onde não se devia andar desprevenido, olhando em todas as direções menos na do próprio chão e, quando menos se espera, vem a dor. Essas eram as exatas palavras dele.

— Ainda não entendo como ele atuava. Camuflava-se?

— Talvez. O que sei era que apanhava desertores de ambos os lados. Nada nem ninguém escapava de Cummings. Ele teria trago bem mais alegria à terra como goleiro de algum esporte inofensivo.

— Ele é natural de Nova Orleans?

— Não, mas deve ser da Louisiana como um todo. É filho de cajuns.

— A propósito, falando de localizações, teria uma ideia de onde ele morou ou de onde está morando agora?

— Impossível saber. Ele dormia no barco dele naquela época e, chutando, afirmo que continua dormindo.

— Agora, uma pergunta mais relacionada ao conteúdo de meu programa. Antes de deixar este emprego, ele divulgou planos de viagem para alguma ilha?

— Aquele dali? Conversar sobre anseios comigo? Eu fico assustado só de pensar.


	10. Velma Dinkley III

_Nova Orleans, 12 de setembro de 1999._

Embora haja uma varanda no meu quarto do hotel, há outra logo depois dele, próxima das escadas. Logo ao abrir a porta, vi um homem recostado no parapeito e observando o Parque Dreyfus. Seu corpo forte, mas esguio, dava-lhe uma aura dominante que fazia-o combinar com as alturas; nem mesmo o vento ousava bagunçar os cabelos loiros.

Automaticamente comecei a me ridicularizar por permitir-me suspirar tendo tantos outros problemas nos quais pensar, mas desculpei o comportamento lembrando-me de minha humanidade e atentando ao uniforme de Guarda Florestal no desconhecido.

O homem em questão virou-se, sobressaltando-me. O sorriso dele encolheu alargou tanto os lábios quanto os exóticos olhos âmbar.

— Bom dia, posso ajudá-la em algo?

— Desculpe se pareci inconveniente. Não pude deixar de notar seu uniforme. Está trabalhando no desaparecimento de Hugo Thomas?

— Sim.

Ele não quis saber como aquele caso chegara até mim, simplesmente acomodando as costas no parapeito para continuar me encarando.

— E não pediu umas horas de folga hoje? É domingo.

— Eu não posso me dar ao luxo. Só estou respirando um pouco de ar puro antes de voltar à caça. Aliás, chamo-me Ariel.

— Sou Velma, uma... voluntária.

Por instinto, comecei a estender minha mão conforme falava, mas Ariel fingiu não a ver e cruzou os braços, então baixei-a de novo antes de passar vergonha.

— Sei. Tem tido algum sucesso?

— Você saberia se eu tivesse, acho.

— Verdade, é importante estarmos sempre a par um do outro neste caso, senão nosso azar aumenta.

— Imagino que seja um dos seus piores: nada de pistas concretas...

— ...Nada de muitos cooperadores dignos de menção – ele completou, mas lembrou-se de minha presença e prostrou a cabeça – Perdão, não estou esquecendo-me de seus esforços, juro.

— Você só disse que não há muitos, então vou consolar meu ego incluindo-me na minoria digna.

— Sim, faça isso. Realmente é o meu pior nesse sentido de obstáculos onde antes só havia plena disponibilidade. Cada dia aumenta minha frustração. Anteontem vieram ao centro de buscas com filhotes de gato nos braços e quiseram ligá-los ao desaparecimento!

Eu corei e fiz força para continuar olhando-o em vez de baixar a cabeça. A descoberta de Scooby arrepiou alguns pelos do meu braço a princípio, mas discuti-la com outra pessoa sensata revelava o exagero que era superestimá-la, afinal, certamente existiam visitantes que perdiam bichos de estimação ou até abandonavam pelo parque.

— Bizarro.

— Tem gente achando que vivemos numa fábula e alguns bichinhos são os liliputianos de "As Viagens de Gulliver".

— Isso daria um ótimo livro infantil.

— Decerto. Substituímos pessoas de quinze centímetros por gatos e Gulliver por um pirralho para outros pirralhos entenderem a história melhor.

Fiquei calada a imaginar o que ele pensaria se soubesse que meu voluntariado consistira em procurar por um velho pescador sem tirar nenhuma novidade do empreendimento além daquela sobre o tempo no Exército. Ainda bem que mais um dia de buscas frustradas havia nos tirado daquele caminho. Sem primeiro nome e sem local de nascimento, só seríamos dois membros a menos no grupo de buscas.

— Não podemos deixar continuarem nos transformando em piadas – Ariel continuava a falar, como se lesse minha mente.

— É verdade, mas algumas situações simplesmente não têm retificação, já que não podemos controlar os outros em tudo.

Ariel encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Na verdade, é simples. Basta dar algo que eles queiram.

Assumindo que ele se referia a uma pista clara e coerente com as próprias hipóteses para aquele caso, pensei no mesmo, refletindo acerca das crendices de Fred e de minhas teorias mais prováveis.

— E quando os desejos são conflituosos? Na minha condição, se eu der o que outra pessoa quer, conseguirei o oposto do que eu mesma quero. Por exemplo, você daria crédito à descoberta dos gatos em troca de uma maior influência no grupo de buscas?

— Claro que não, mas essa situação também é simples. Números são irrelevantes frente o valor de poucos completamente concentrados em uma mesma direção. Só precisa localizar aqueles compatíveis com você e, às vezes, nem mesmo isso, pois as semelhanças os levam até você naturalmente.

Sem dúvidas eu conseguiria voltar para casa se transformasse a relutância de Daphne em determinação e a fizesse persuadir Fred, afinal, uma vez a Mistério S/A já havia desabado sem aqueles dois e só voltara a existir brevemente por causa dos mesmos.

— Só é necessário um relutante, um único tijolo na base no muro – segui o raciocínio.

— Eu prefiro intitulá-los de semelhantes, mas dadas as circunstâncias, seriam realmente os dissidentes dentre uma maioria ignorante.

— Nossa, mas você está mesmo tratando disto com intensidade! Parece até que é pessoal.

— Parece-me uma moça dotada de certa inteligência. Isto posto, gosta de tê-la insultada? Não? Então me explique como eu possa ficar inerte ante tanta estupidez!

— Ainda fala dos gatos? – se sim, eu estava aliviada de não ter mencionado minha amizade com Salsicha e Scooby.

— Não. Eles são pouco perto do que ainda está por vir. Só para ter uma ideia, estão descartando os rios muito rápido. Por favor, aqui é a Louisiana! Vai saber quantos corpos jamais serão achados depois de serem descartados nas profundezas do pântano?

— Acha que a criança foi assassinada?

— Não sei, mas muita gente já foi e ninguém nem imagina até hoje graças às maravilhas desta geografia. Senão a lama, o musgo ou as águas, os jacarés farão o serviço.

Foi maravilhoso ter meu comportamento validado logo no começo do dia e, por isso, difícil despedir-me de Ariel. A razão pura dele, quase beirando o cinismo, lembrou-me da universidade, matando um pouco de minhas saudades. Só me desagradara escutá-lo tratar da vida humana tão friamente, mas não podia repreendê-lo por ser a única outra pessoa ali a adotar a postura necessária para a compreensão da verdade sob a ocorrência.

Desci para o desjejum e avistei tanto Salsicha quanto Scooby em uma mesa, já de talheres nas mãos e nas patas, ora segurando-os fortemente ora batendo de leve na superfície de madeira a fim de conterem as ansiedades. Vinha sendo bom relembrar como era comer perto de outras pessoas, e não no nível superficial dos jantares de fim de semana, mas na simplicidade do cotidiano, no qual havia me acostumado a ter só um livro ou um jornal por companhia.

— Sempre achei irônico vocês superarem todo mundo em energia, especialmente de manhã – comentei.

— Não lembra daquele nosso mistério no rancho?

— Já resolvemos mais de um em ranchos, Salsicha.

— Tanto faz. Não vou comentar o mistério em si. O importante é que, depois de irmos ali, eu e Scooby aprendemos a temer a concorrência em uma mesa de café da manhã. Em qualquer mesa, para ser mais exato.

Nossa comida chegou e eu devo tê-la considerado poderosa o suficiente para distrair os meninos de todo o resto, pois acomodei-me e soltei:

— Queria uma motivação dessas. Nesses meses de universidade, tinha me esquecido de como era o cansaço físico verdadeiro.

— Ainda não faltavam uns meses para você entrar na universidade?

Quase xinguei-me pelo meu deslize, porém, acabei me repreendendo por uma razão diferente da mentira: não havia razão para me automutilar por ela. Conforme a própria Daphne reconhecera, eu tinha o direito de conduzir minha vida como quisesse e com quem quisesse.

— Na verdade, já entrei nela faz tempo, Salsicha.

Eu vivia de subestimar aqueles dois. Certamente não estava esperando a velocidade com que se concentraram no meu rosto, os olhos castanhos dóceis e confusos. Esperara, sim, a prontidão ainda maior com a qual abaixaram-se sobre os pratos, dando-me como resposta somente abafados: "Ah, sim".

Aquela conversa devia ter acabado ali. Os meninos devastavam os ovos com bacon nos pratos e, se tivessem sofrido algum abalo, estariam melhores em breve. Mas, de novo, não pude controlar minha própria boca.

— É incrível o que ela faz com a nossa cabeça, sabe?

— Mamãe sempre diz que faz melhorar. Ela adora reclamar por eu nunca ter me interessado em alguma.

— É mentira! Odeio confessar, mas é isso.

Salsicha enrugou as sobrancelhas, examinando-me como se eu tivesse sido possuída por uma entidade demoníaca.

— Você acha?

— Não é questão de opinião: são os fatos. Devo ter passado uma mensagem contraditória quando mencionei o cansaço físico, mas não pense que o mental não pode ser igualmente ruim. Na universidade, não se existe fora da subserviência intelectual.

— Que raios é subserviência?

— Ler, anotar, memorizar e escrever vinte e quatro horas por dia, quero dizer. E não tiro nem o tempo de sono e de refeições da conta, porque a vida de universitária também toma conta dele.

— Parece o próprio inferno. Quem está te obrigando a isso?

— Ninguém está me obrigando. Há quem nasça para a coisa, o que não quer dizer que esquecer deste amor seja raro. São tantos os estresses, tantos os convites à preguiça, à negligência e até mesmo à desonestidade!

— Ô diabo! Você ainda cola?!

Controlei-me para não revirar meus olhos, pensando em como fazia-me falta o raciocínio rápido que ele havia tido há tão poucos instantes, ao perceber minhas falsidades. Bem, se assim ele me oferecia, eu dançaria conforme a música. Seria melhor para nós dois que eu permanecesse sutil e evitasse maiores tensões.

— Não, Salsicha. Nunca. Nem mesmo cabe um "ainda" na sua interrogação. Mudando de assunto, onde estão Fred e Daphne?

Aqueles nomes os fizeram comer mais rápido e, sem muita dificuldade, eles esvaziaram os pratos.

— Estão esperando a gente faz tempo. Agora que você está aqui, vão querer culpar só eu e Scooby pela demora. Nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas termine logo você também.

O tom urgente dele me confundiu e eu olhei pela primeira vez o relógio em meu pulso, que havia colocado alheiamente e só por costume.

— Caramba, são dez horas?! E eu aqui elogiando a energia matinal de vocês! Achei que era bem mais cedo. Dormi demais... E os dois, por que demoraram tanto a tomar o café da manhã?

— Nós dois não demoramos. Acordamos às seis. Sua demora foi que nos deu um tempo livre, então já repetimos quatro vezes. Ou foram cinco?

— Cinco – Scooby corrigiu.

— Isso aí.

Dirigimo-nos ao estacionamento. Fred entrou no carro assim que nos viu chegando; Daphne dormia profundamente no banco de passageiro da frente.

— Devia ter feito um esforço para trazer a Máquina de Mistério, cara – Salsicha reclamou enquanto tentávamos nos acomodar no banco de trás. Scooby-Doo era grande demais para um veículo tão ordinário.

— Sabe que eu estava com pressa – Fred explicou-se, já ligando a ignição.

— E mais uma vez provamos a amargura das consequências – falei, esticando-me para abrir a janela no lado em que Scooby estava de um modo que ele colocasse ao menos a cabeça para fora. Só então eu e Salsicha pudemos respirar. Apesar de nossos esforços pouco sutis e do carro já estar em movimento, Daphne nem se mexeu.

— Eu não imaginava que ela era tão preguiçosa. Alguém te derrotou, Velma – Salsicha comentou, também prestando atenção em Daphne.

— Eu não sou preguiçosa...

— Falem um pouco mais baixo – Fred pediu – Ela não dormiu ontem à noite.

Adivinhar as razões daquela insônia era facílimo, diferente de detectar as olheiras no rosto dela, tão cuidadosamente escondidas para não macular o rosto belo. Para ser franca, eu não as veria nem sem a maquiagem se não estivesse as procurando. Sofrimento e Daphne Blake deviam ser completamente incompatíveis.

Eu me aproximei do banco do motorista na minha frente e murmurei para Fred:

— Devia ter vergonha do que vem fazendo ela suportar.

Ele não respondeu, porém, aquela a quem tínhamos julgado em outra dimensão sacudiu-se e me encarou.

— Pare de ter pena de mim.

A petulância afetada daquela resposta lembrou-me de tempos bem mais velhos que os frequentes na minha memória, e eu acabei rindo, pensando em quando Daphne, então em seus doze anos, havia se recusado a ser o par de consolo do Fred no primeiro baile de nossa escola, preferindo um outro riquinho com o qual a família dela incentivava boas relações, só para ser trocada na última hora por outrem um tanto quanto doce e humilde, o oposto dela na época. Ninguém tinha me chamado para o baile, então não foi complicado ir até a mansão Blake e consolá-la; a verdadeira parte ruim fora convencê-la de que ela estava mal. As palavras já não me vinham facilmente e, como se não bastasse, sempre que eu conseguia forçar algo útil de minha boca, ouvia um estridente: "Ah, Velma, por favor! Pode voltar para suas coisas. Você está entendendo tudo errado. Fui eu quem aconselhou ele a ir com a Glória. Ela parece bastante comigo, que não gostava mesmo dele, então apontei uma substituta. E só. ".

— No final das contas, sua vaidade não mudou nada. Você está entre amigos. Ninguém vai te repreender pelas suas aflições.

Ela me deu as costas.

— Eu não deixei de dormir por causa de pesadelos – o orgulho no tom dela sugeria que era verdade – Estava estudando os antecedentes daquele com quem conversaremos hoje.

— Sério? Quando reuniu o material para a pesquisa?

— Ontem mesmo, depois de desistirmos dos rios. Você ficou no hotel, eu passeei pela cidade. Ainda levo jeito.

— E então? Com quem estamos lidando?

— Com um farmacêutico de meia-idade que se formou cheio de honras, afinal, sempre se destacou em sua classe. Nunca cometeu um crime na vida. É um vizinho simpático, prestativo e socialmente ativo. Ganha um bom salário e não está endividado.

— Uau, foi bastante para uma tarde e um começo de noite...

— Há muito eu não corria tanto para um lado e para o outro. Foi mais revigorante que cansativo. Ainda me incomoda não ter investigado a infância e a vida familiar, mas isso tornaria minha bisbilhotice óbvia e arruinaria a confiabilidade dos resultados.

— Às vezes, nós passávamos três noites seguidas sem dormir enquanto ela reunia informações sobre alguns envolvidos do programa. Riscamos uma centena de episódios do plano por causa das descobertas naquelas filtragens – Fred explicou.

— Até hoje me pergunto sobre a diferença que tal cuidado teria feito naquela última vez – Daphne refletiu. Fred notou rapidamente a melancolia crescendo na expressão dela e tomou a palavra.

— Resumindo, Clemente é um cidadão modelo. Não parece o tipo de homem que mentiria, que se iludiria com absurdos ou que os fabricaria por algum motivo obscuro.

Trinta minutos depois, estacionamos diante do gramado de uma casa verde acolhedora, nem grande nem pequena. Quando batemos à porta, Clemente atendeu de imediato, como se nos esperasse escondido atrás de alguma das janelas. Ele viu Salsicha e dispensou a necessidade de quaisquer apresentações.

— Ora, entrem. Com ligação ou sem ligação ontem, fico surpreso de enfim quererem falar comigo. Mas não precisavam ter comprometido o trabalho no parque por mim. Eu teria ido até lá.

— A conversa que precisamos ter será bem mais segura para todos se nos mantivermos longe do Parque Dreyfus – Fred respondeu enquanto nos acomodávamos em uma sala de estar.

— Por quê? – perguntou Clemente, verbalizando uma dúvida geral – Não me diga que acharam o garotinho? Ele está...?

— Não, senhor. É que a sua própria casa é o ambiente mais propício à divulgação de fatos que alguns podem rejeitar.

— Muito bem. Então foi uma boa ideia – ele virou-se para Salsicha – Eu realmente não imaginava que o veria de novo depois de fazê-lo parecer tolo na frente dos seus colegas.

— Não foi sua intenção, e eu não estava com raiva – esclareceu Salsicha.

— Mas se saiu feito um furacão...

— É que queria trazer um amigo que poderia examinar melhor seu depoimento.

— Examinar? – questionei, massageando meu pescoço – Vocês também não tem evidência de que seja verdadeiro?

— Eu tenho minha certeza, senhorita, se me der a licença – Clemente protestou.

— Na verdade, Velma, tem um guarda local que falou com ele antes de qualquer um na equipe de Salsicha e antes de o senhor Clemente ouvir do caso ou do pai de Hugo. Fiquei sabendo disso só depois – Fred argumentou.

— E o que isso implicou?

— Quando ele comunicou o que viu, descreveu com precisão as roupas de Hugo.

Aquilo aproximava-o mais de um suspeito que de alguém confiável. Perguntei-me se Fred já desconfiava de alguém e escondia de nós. Ele sempre parecia alerta ultimamente, então era difícil determinar, mas eu torcia para a resposta ser sim. Desviar nossa atenção a outros em vez de pensar naquelas criaturas reduzidas a pó seria o primeiro passo da cura daquela ilusão perigosa.

— Então chegou a ver o menino, senhor Clemente? – dirigi-me a ele.

— Vi algo no ombro daquela coisa cujas cores correspondiam às descritas. Acho difícil não ter sido o menino, mas tenho de confessar não ter certeza. Foi muito rápido.

— A impressão que me dá é de que tem medo de se arriscar a falar algum absurdo. Isso não inspira muito da sua tal certeza.

— Claro que tenho medo, não vou negar. Depois de como me trataram, quem sentiria empolgação?

— Sinto muito, mas não podia esperar algo diferente. A investigação em curso é séria demais para a admissão de possibilidades zombeteiras à dor de um pai e de toda uma família.

Clemente bufou.

— Por que está aqui, afinal? Fala exatamente como um imbecil que se recusou a tomar notas do meu depoimento ou deixar qualquer outro fazê-lo.

— Peço perdão por ela – Daphne interviu, tocando no braço de Clemente – Esqueça qualquer ressentimento, por favor. Pode recontar o que viu?

— Estava perto do riacho com meu filho quando vimos um homem esquisito andando furtivamente pelas árvores. Era tão peludo que meu filho o confundiu com um urso. Sem dúvidas tinha algo nos ombros. Abaixava-se e escondia-se pelos arbustos, mas, ao notar que o víamos mesmo assim, ergueu-se e saiu correndo. Talvez nossa presença não seja o que o tenha assustado, pois ao mesmo tempo ouvimos um grito, nem dele nem nosso, e definitivamente animal, então fugimos para o outro lado, de volta ao nosso acampamento.

— Quando o senhor percebeu que não era um urso?

— Ursos não correm sobre duas patas, nem podem ficar em postura tão ereta nem serem tão esguios como um homem.

— Qual era a cor do pelo ou seja lá do que estivesse o representando naquele homem?

— Marrom.

— Nada disso estava no que Salsicha nos reportou inicialmente – observei.

Clemente recostou-se no sofá, exasperado.

— Provavelmente estaria se houvessem me deixado falar. Nem seu amigo me ouviu por tempo suficiente.

— Desculpe se a próxima pergunta parecer estranha – começou Daphne, monopolizando a atenção de Clemente – Mas por que concluiu que era um homem?

Clemente estreitou os olhos.

— Não acredito em Pé-Grande. Aquilo só podia ser alguém com um casaco de pele e uma barba muito, muito espessa.

— Viu o rosto?

— Não bem. Só a bochecha extremamente peluda e a parte de trás da cabeça, igualzinha. Se tivesse de chutar como é a aparência dele, juraria que tem um bigode do tipo morsa.

Daphne recuou e afundou no sofá, então Fred tomou o papel dela.

— Agora conte-nos um pouco sobre o local de sua descoberta.

— Eu estava colina abaixo de onde garoto havia desaparecido, na mesma tarde, mas não sabia do fato. Aproveitava minhas férias – ele cerrou os punhos – Além de esnobarem meu depoimento, exageraram bastante a distância de minha localização. Verifiquei quando voltei ao meu carro e era de quase cinco quilômetros.

— Acha que poderia descrever com mais precisão o local de um modo a qualquer um achá-lo?

— Claro.

— Certo. Antes de começarmos, mais uma coisa: vai conseguir apontar também a direção para onde o homem correu?

Clemente sorriu.

— Moço, eu não esqueceria jamais.


	11. Daphne Blake III

_Parque Dreyfus, 13 de setembro de 1999._

Era uma daquelas noites das quais as pessoas do interior adoravam recordar. Eu podia ir para qualquer direção e enxergaria tudo perfeitamente só com a luz da lua imensa sobre mim, mas preferiria estar cega.

Achava difícil correr e ao mesmo tempo prestar atenção em onde pisar, porém, não podia dispensar nenhuma daquelas ações, portanto, unia a dor nos meus pés àquela em minha cabeça. O importante era nunca parar. Ser pega pelas criaturas ou afundar em areia movediça seria pior que aturar alguns ardores.

Embora não ousasse olhar para trás, estava completamente ciente de minhas laterais e de minha frente, logo, completamente ciente de minha solidão. Haviam me abandonado, correndo muito mais rápido que eu e me deixando para trás, como provavam as pegadas ainda frescas pelo caminho.

Cheguei na beira de um rio. Ao meu lado, estavam arbustos nos quais vislumbrei movimento. Ri enquanto supunha que era uma criatura quadrúpede, não bípede, afinal, só as partes mais baixas da folhagem se mexiam. Que viesse um urso, o maior predador da América do Norte, letal, mas real, reconhecido e universalmente temido, não individualmente.

Aos poucos, o movimento no arbusto subiu, expondo a forma de uma criatura mais alta, marrom e humanoide. Algo caiu bem atrás de mim e eu gritei antes mesmo de conferir o que era, simultaneamente em que virei na direção do barulho, onde estava a mesma criatura-gato anteriormente escondida, como se houvesse sido eu a mudar de posição e não ela, que me dava as costas. A despeito da indiferença daquilo, eu já cogitava fugir para dentro do rio, preferindo morrer entre as mandíbulas dos crocodilos, pois ao menos descansaria em paz em vez de ficar presa naquela ilha até no pós-morte.

Graças ao meu grito, minha garganta doía tanto quanto meus pés e minha cabeça, o que só aumentava minha dúvida quanto à criatura-gato bem na minha frente. Aliás, por que ninguém escutou o grito? Normalmente, alguém já teria vindo até mim, apavorado e cheio de uma disposição desesperada para me ajudar.

Em vez de jogar-me aos crocodilos, acabei tão paralisada quanto aquela criatura, que identifiquei como Jacques pelo bigode grotescamente conservado naquela forma aberrante. Segui o olhar dele para descobrir o que o interessava mais que uma presa.

Avistei Scooby circulando Salsicha e Velma, caídos de bruços na trilha em que eu estivera correndo. Julgara-me abandonada quando havia abandonado.

— Ei, eu estou aqui! – gritei de novo, desta vez intencionalmente, para Jacques. Ele continuou a me ignorar e começou a caminhar na direção dos inertes – Não! Sou eu quem vai te expor. Comece por mim! Por mim!

Ele afugentou Scooby, pegou Salsicha e Velma e jogou-os um por cima de cada ombro. Não parava ou hesitava, nem mesmo quando corri, saltei em suas costas e golpeei seu corpo de fera com técnicas mundanas ridículas de tão inúteis. Ele sequer me olhava.

Mandei a vaidade para o inferno e comecei a gritar por Fred. Ele era mais forte, ele teria mais chances.

Óbvio que me sacudi sobressaltada na cama e abri os olhos antes de ter de ver algo realmente grotesco. Fred apertava-me, então eu devia tê-lo chamado não somente no pesadelo. Normalmente, recebia qualquer apoio dele com muita gratidão, mas ele já não me deixava na mão só na imaginação. Trouxera-me de volta ao abatedouro, conforme Velma acusava. Quer ressentida quer misericordiosa, tinha de reconhecer a razão dela naquela questão.

— Solte-me. Não quero um cadáver me tocando – ordenei – Não chegue perto de mim até ter certeza de que não virará um tão cedo. Por enquanto, você não está me dando essa impressão.

Ele costumava acatar meus pedidos e, depois de algumas caretas saudáveis para o ego, também as ordens. Naquela manhã, entretanto, apertou-me mais, forte demais, sequer dignando-se a responder-me até eu guinchar.

— Tarde demais, Daph.

Virou-me e forçou-me a encará-lo, sem libertar-me por um segundo. Os olhos dele não passavam de escleras. Eu podia ver todos os duzentos e seis ossos de seu corpo abaixo da pele apodrecida. Não lhe sobrara um só fio de cabelo. Apesar de tudo, e infelizmente, eu o reconhecia, porque aquilo tinha lógica: explicava ele não ter vindo socorrer-me.

Na próxima vez que acordei, ninguém estava comigo na cama, mas minha garganta ainda doía. Eu havia gritado de verdade e, como no sonho, ninguém viera ajudar; desejei que os motivos fossem menos terríveis na realidade.

Estranhando a ausência de Fred no quarto e no restaurante, dirigi-me ao estacionamento logo depois de banhar-me e trocar de roupa, escolhendo um conjunto prático para caminhadas por trilhas graças a um mal pressentimento.

Como no dia anterior, Fred estava no carro, vestido no mesmo estilo que eu, confirmando assim minha hipótese. Ele debruçava-se sobre um mapa onde traçara uma direção conforme as descrições de Clemente. Abri a porta destravada no lado para passageiros e sentei-me.

— Ia me excluir de novo? – perguntei a ele, que acolheu minha presença com amarga resignação.

— Sua cara não pareceu nada boa no final da última entrevista – ele defendeu-se.

— Quando eu achar necessário que se preocupem comigo, avisarei. Vão seguir esta trilha ainda hoje?

Ele hesitou em responder, guardando o mapa no porta-malas e umedecendo os lábios enquanto ganhava tempo para me enrolar. Eu não permitiria isto.

— Já não me anima a ideia de casar com um homem que me trata como uma relíquia de porcelana.

— Querer evitar gatilhos faz de mim um controlador?

— Não, mas ignorar minha opinião quanto à minha própria capacidade cumpre o serviço. Agora, só falta me dizer que eu não sei o que é melhor para mim mesma.

— Eu não ousaria fazer isso com você. Eu te conheço. Mas, poxa! Nunca me entusiasmaria te envolver em algo que pode te prejudicar tanto.

— Se estivesse completamente comprometido com a minha preservação, não teria você mesmo se envolvido neste caso. Para onde você vai, eu vou e vice-versa. As coisas sempre foram assim entre nós.

Fred ainda parecia aflito, mas em meio àquilo, sorriu levemente.

— Seja sincera, Daphne. Como está se sentindo desde chegar aqui?

Surpreendi-me com a dificuldade inicial em pensar numa resposta para aquele tipo de atenção que eu mesma solicitara. Começada a reflexão, porém, tive extrema facilidade em determinar a verdade.

— Melhor que em Coolsville, onde já não era nada além de um rato. Seja você sincero, Fred: eu ainda o atraía daquele jeito?

— Nós já nos vimos aterrorizados um milhão de vezes antes da Ilha Moonscar e ficamos noivos ainda assim.

— Claro, mas não em um estado de pavor constante, que é patético. Nem Salsicha já foi como eu. Quando não tem porque mostrar medo, ele é o cara divertido que faria rir até um Guarda da Rainha.

— Confesso que era difícil reconhecê-la às vezes.

— Para mim também, e eu estava com saudades. Você não?

— Ainda não podemos ignorar a possibilidade de um ataque de pânico em circunstâncias desagradáveis. Você tem um diagnóstico.

— Não me obrigue a lembrar disso se meu próprio corpo não está lembrando.

— De verdade está tão bem agora? Só raramente noto sinais de incômodo, mas temia que estivesse me escondendo a real frequência.

— Eu nunca tive o hábito de mentir para você.

— Por omissão, teve sim, durante mais de uma década.

— Assim como você. Para compensar, já que se envolveu nisto e não é mais hora de fugir, respeite nossa relação e deixe eu me envolver igualmente.

— Enquanto isto estiver te beneficiando, não vejo problema.

Foi tão fácil sorrir despreocupadamente para ele quanto fora virar a cara com indiferença ao vê-lo se encantar por outra mulher bonita. Como dizia o ditado: a prática leva à perfeição.

Velma, Salsicha e Scooby chegaram ao estacionamento pouco depois e repetiram os esforços para se acomodarem no banco de trás do carro conforme Fred dava a partida.

— Pensei que você não vinha conosco, Daphne – Velma comentou.

— Todos vocês sabiam dos planos para hoje? – perguntei, observando como estavam vestidos adequadamente.

— Sim. Fred...

— O plano é refazer o percurso do ponto de desaparecimento de Hugo até o do relato de Clemente – Fred cortou-a, querendo evitar mais irritação de minha parte.

Fred continuou nos controlando por todo o caminho e pela chegada no Parque Dreyfus. Perto do centro de buscas, vários guardas locais alimentavam-se e sentavam-se em volta de um outro, loiro e belo, enquanto este falava-lhes animadamente. Velma tentou acenar para o orador, mas Fred, sem esconder o choque, segurou o braço dela e apressou-nos todos mata adentro.

— Foi aqui mesmo que achamos os filhotes de gato – Salsicha sibilou em um dado trecho, o que não me impactou tanto como deveria.

Independentemente do que clamassem os paranoicos ou os antissociais, o medo não me ocorria de um modo instintivo na floresta. Conforme entrávamos no percurso do mapa, não houve assovios do vento, arrepios na nuca, pressentimentos sinistros nem calafrios aleatórios. Só lembrar dos meus antecedentes na Ilha Moonscar fazia-me procurar algo de ameaçador em meio ao colorido vivaz das árvores e do solo úmido, e mesmo minha mente enviesada tinha dificuldade para escolher um bicho-papão. Sob certo ponto de vista, todos tornavam-se crianças nas trilhas. Era fácil deixar-se empolgar em vencer desafios físicos e apreender tantos elementos novos quanto possível naqueles arredores tão divergentes do que se desbravava diariamente. Exceto por nossas roupas, era igualmente fácil esquecer da existência de um mundo urbanizado e modernizado além daquelas orlas.

A trilha levou-nos a seguir um rio em cuja margem encontramos uma cabana de madeira em mau estado. Fred quase irrompeu nela, contra a prudência de todos, pois, apesar de tudo, podia estar habitada. Não havia ninguém lá dentro, no entanto, encontramos um porão muito similar a um calabouço; o teto era baixo a ponto de nem Fred conseguir descer para explorar, então me voluntariei no lugar dele e iluminei cada extremidade daquele ponto rústico com uma lanterna. Odiei-me pela decepção em não encontrar nada. Ao que tudo indicava, estava me familiarizando novamente com o amor à morbidez que me levara a dedicar minha juventude a localizá-la em seus aspectos mais transcendentes e expô-la, validando minha paixão frente o mundo. Quando subi, Fred examinou meus cabelos presos e franziu a testa.

— Nada de teias de aranha – ele murmurou.

Eu estava empolgada demais redescobrindo a mim mesma para importar-me em interpretar aquele comentário.

Para nossa surpresa, encontramos mais daquelas cabanas desgastadas conforme seguíamos o rio, passando a chamá-las de "atalaias" pela disposição constante e regular similar às das torres dos castelos. Exploramos todas e tivemos os mesmos resultados da primeira vez: frustração para o resto da turma e alimentação de minha curiosidade.

Cruzamos com um homem de meia-idade vestido em trapos e eu choquei-me contra Salsicha ao recuar ainda mais rápido que ele. O estranho voltava da direção onde íamos e seria de imediato classificado como mendigo, não fossem as armas de caça nas costas e na cintura. Achei engraçado ele não parecer ter dinheiro para roupas e artigos de higiene e, entretanto, ter para uma espingarda e facas.

— Bom dia, senhor – Fred falou, sem tirar os olhos da espingarda. O homem, por sua vez, não tirou os olhos da boca de Fred, estreitando-os confusamente – Entende o que estou dizendo?

A princípio, o caçador ficou apenas parado, mas, conforme Fred insistia, balançou a cabeça e gesticulou dando a entender que não falava nosso idioma, o que logo estranhei, porque não parecia nem imigrante nem ilegal. A boa atuação dele era uma pena, pois perderíamos um suspeito ou testemunha valiosos.

Despedimo-nos daquela figura e forçosamente o deixamos seguir caminho, mas ao retomarmos nossa caminhada, ele virou-se em nossa direção abruptamente e pareceu dar-se conta de nossa rota pela primeira vez.

— Aonde estão indo? – inquiriu, com um sotaque francês fortíssimo.

— Então fala nossa língua – Velma notou – Por que mentiu?

O homem apontou para a cintura de Fred.

— É sempre estranho achar outras pessoas armadas na floresta, e sem roupas de caça. Não querem se livrar de mim tão rápido quanto eu de vocês?

— Na verdade, gostaríamos de fazer umas perguntas – Fred começou – Mora por aqui?

— Não é da sua conta, mas que minha falta de educação nesta recusa não me manche por completo aos seus olhos, pois só pretendo ser cortês a partir de agora, então repetirei a minha pergunta: Aonde vão?

— Você não solta nada e quer o contrário de nós, amigo?

Ele nos olhou com uma cara tão feia que esperei um xingamento ou uma bufada em seguida; em vez disso, ele acabou erguendo o dedão sobre a testa, como se fosse benzer-se feito os católicos, porém, desistiu antes de concretizar o ato.

— Vocês não são a polícia e eu não sou um bandido. Não vamos sair de nossos papéis. São apenas campistas idiotas, hein?

— Assuma o que quiser. Pode acabar se surpreendendo – Fred resmungou.

— Pois bem. Até lá, vou alertá-los: procurem outra trilha. Esta está numa temporada em que esse brinquedinho no seu cinto não faz nem cócegas.

— Temporada de reprodução dos ursos? – Velma sugeriu, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Sim, exato. Um menininho desapareceu lá por cima. Os bichos ficam afoitos nesta época maldita, especialmente de madrugada, ainda um pouco agora de manhãzinha.

— Há mesmo ursos aqui?

— Há, sim. Podem não ser grandinhos como vocês, mas vão transformá-los em uvas passas numa questão de segundos. Nossa única vantagem é isto aqui – ele cutucou a cabeça, dando-nos um sorriso surpreendentemente branco – Vão usar?

— Estava caçando-os?

— Aquele tipo de presa não é para mim.

— E no que usava as armas? Veados?

— Eu pareço estar carregando algum? Dá para ver só de olhar que não tive sorte hoje. Já para a de vocês, não sou o tipo de cara que quer todo mundo na lama só porque está nela.

Velma aproximou-se dele.

— Responda pelo menos uma pergunta e o deixaremos em paz. No dia cinco de setembro, um domingo, o senhor estava caçando perto de um riacho?

— Dia cinco é muito cedo, até para mim. Não era eu.

— Não teria escutado o rugido de uma fera enquanto caçava e se assustado, ocultando-se atrás de arbustos?

O homem manteve calma absoluta.

— Já disse que não era eu naquele dia, aliás, estou percebendo que vocês são mesmo uns idiotas. Se vão seguir esta trilha, sigam, mas, pelo menos, tratem de não se separar – ele fez uma careta ao encarar a arma de Fred pela milésima vez – E, da próxima vez, traga uma arma de verdade.

Ele afastou-se sem mais nenhuma palavra e nós o seguimos depois de um tempo, mas fomos despistados de forma ridiculamente rápida por não conhecermos a floresta nem desejarmos nos perder.

— Ele mentiu sobre pelo menos uma coisa – Velma comentou, arfante, enquanto retornávamos à rota original – A temporada de reprodução dos ursos começa em maio e termina em julho.

Fred parou de andar assim que pisamos novamente na trilha, cerrando os punhos.

— Fui muito leniente. Devia ter extraído pelo menos o nome dele!

— Ele estava com uma espingarda. Nada o impediria de mentir sobre isso também – consolei-o.

— E pensar que eu já tinha quase certeza de quem era uma ameaça e quem não – Velma suspirou.

— Como assim? – inquiriu Fred.

— Não tente me engabelar. Você pensa da mesma forma apesar de não dizer para se poupar de admitir que Lena e Simone não tem nada a ver com isto. Já desconfia de alguém. É Clemente? É alguém daqui do parque?

Fred enrugou a testa.

— Quem você acha?

— Por mim, seria Clemente, apesar da pesquisa de Daphne. Quanto a você, acha que é alguém do parque. Falou que aqui não era seguro.

— Falando de segurança, meu julgamento nem sempre é, especialmente quanto a pessoas. Prefiro esperar pelas suas amadas evidências antes de falar.

— Por mil demônios! – veio uma exclamação de onde menos esperávamos. Já que fora Salsicha o escandaloso, entrávamos em posições de fuga e luta, acostumados àquele tipo de aperta da parte dele, porém, ele não fez nada além de brandir o dedo em riste – Somos uma equipe ou não somos? Chega de segredos. Digam o que tiverem de dizer!

Fred umedeceu os lábios.

— Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho ninguém específico em mente, mas se analisarmos a situação como um quadro geral... Poxa, onde estão os jornais? Por que se recusam a colher certos depoimentos?

— Não há nada de excêntrico em filtrar credibilidades – Velma argumentou.

— Não podemos descreditar depoimentos com meras palavras. Enquanto contraprovas concretas não estiverem na mesa, pessoas como o pai de Hugo certamente teriam amado escutar e divulgar Clemente. Contei que o sr. Thomas apegava-se à possibilidade de um sequestro. Clemente daria o indício que ele precisava para uma maior atenção das autoridades.

— Ao que tudo indica, Clemente nem falou com o sr. Thomas ainda – Salsicha recordou.

Continuamos nosso percurso depois de Fred eliminar do cronômetro o tempo perdido. Já não me sentia tão determinada, mas inclinada a seguir cada conselho daquele estranho, então praticamente colei-me ao meu noivo e à arma dele, esperando que esta não fosse tão inútil quanto haviam insinuado. Cuidei inclusive de enganchar meu braço no esquerdo de Fred de modo que não atrapalhasse seu lado direito caso ele precisasse usá-lo.

Comecei a me dessensibilizar para a beleza daquele lugar. Havia achado um charme quase projetado de tão perfeito na distribuição de árvores frondosas com troncos e folhas cinzentas; o sol nunca deixava de nos tocar graças à abertura lateral da trilha para o rio, outro luxo bem-vindo. Passei a ver, entretanto, a superfície de água embotada de lodo, o que impossibilitava por completo distinguir o que ela escondia. Não raro um cipó tocava-me o ombro e levava-me a pensar em ataques surpresas.

O sol deixou de ser uma presença constante quando adentramos um trecho sombreado como o crepúsculo, cujas árvores afinavam e diminuíam de tamanho, mas multiplicavam-se exponencialmente em quantidade. Logo estávamos cobertos de verde à direita, à esquerda e acima; a luz já não tinha aspecto natural, assumindo a mesma tonalidade daquela bolha de isolamento. Adentramos então um trecho onde a trilha transformava-se em ponte de madeira, transportando-nos diretamente sobre o pântano. Vimos vários crocodilos nadando ao nosso redor e certamente eu não fui a única e me perguntar como deixavam uma passagem daquelas aberta a qualquer um. Talvez devêssemos ter escutado o estranho.

— De novo?! – Salsicha gritou, olhando para os lados freneticamente – Scooby-Doo!

Todos paramos de respirar por um segundo ou dois antes de o vermos recuando de fininho na ponte, tentando voltar ao solo.

— Eu não quero continuar – ele tremia e tinha os pelos eriçados.

Salsicha soltou um risinho nervoso e foi na direção do amigo.

— Bem, já que é o caso...

— Não podemos nos separar, Salsicha – Fred lembrou-o.

Salsicha pesou a alternativa de continuar por algum tempo e a de voltar só com Scooby por todo o caminho já percorrido, preferindo a primeira opção; ele ajoelhou-se próximo a Scooby e sussurrou algo no seu ouvido, provavelmente uma promessa de biscoitos ou refeições bem maiores depois dali. Funcionou e continuamos a andar, embora Scooby continuasse tremendo a ponto de Salsicha precisar segurá-lo pela coleira para não o deixar cair na água.

Pouco antes de alcançarmos o local onde Clemente alegou ver um homem-fera, voltamos para a terra firme e avistamos a pequena entrada de uma caverna, que nos enganou por completo, afinal, passando pela abertura minúscula, constatamos o quanto era ampla e dava acesso a várias outras galerias por corredores escurecidos cuja exploração custaria semanas ou meses. Independentemente da vastidão, um número de grupos de busca como o envolvido naquele caso podia diminuir significativamente o trabalho, e sem dúvidas devia empenhar-se a este, pois não havia lugar melhor para esconder um menino ou as sobras de um, assumindo que Lena e Simone de fato não estivessem envolvidas no desaparecimento. Decidimos adiar até uma olhada resumida ali para não comprometer de novo a contagem no cronometro.

Só voltamos a parar no famigerado riacho do relato de Clemente, que reconhecemos pela exatidão de uma descrição fornecida a nós. Com uma careta, Fred encerrou o cronômetro.

— Duas horas e trinta minutos, sem contar paradas – ele anunciou.

— Clemente disse que viu a coisa apenas trinta minutos depois do horário do desaparecimento – Salsicha relembrou.

— Teria sido impossível para um humano vir daquele ponto para cá tão rápido.

— Então ele é um mentiroso querendo atenção ou um homem perigoso se acobertando do modo mais cínico imaginável – Velma concluiu, cruzando os braços.

Fred não respondeu. Ele guardou o cronômetro em uma mochila e tirou da mesma um mapa, riscando quase no final de uma linha.

— Ainda falta conferir a localização para onde a coisa correu – Fred explicou, voltando a avançar. Forçamo-nos a recuperar nossos fôlegos e o seguimos.

O vento forte uivava e nos impedia de escutar novas aproximações de terceiros mesmo se ficássemos calados. No céu, as nuvens eram como penas, sendo jogadas para lá e para cá conforme a vontade do ar, cobrindo o sol e aliviando o tormento de nossos corpos cansados, embora à custa do brilho que vinha contribuindo para me dopar de minhas circunstâncias. De novo abandonamos a terra firme e prosseguimos por uma ponte de madeira, descendo pelo pântano. Eventualmente, quase tudo que antes fora árvore ao nosso redor transformara-se em água, não menos profunda e misteriosa por ser limpa e azul.

De repente, paramos em um píer, o inevitável ponto final daquela trilha, pois só seria possível continuar de barco. Do outro lado daquela superfície líquida imóvel e aparentemente maciça, estava uma ilha que talvez fosse considerada pequena comparada a outras, mas que tomava a visão de quem a contemplava de leste a oeste e oeste a leste; não tinha altitudes nem nada de realmente marcante além do fato de ser toda coberta por uma vegetação verde e forte, como uma máscara de esqui protegeria a identidade de um assassino e um véu a falsidade de uma noiva.


	12. Daphne Blake IV

_Nova Orleans, 14 de setembro de 1999._

— Eu quero ir para casa agora! – pedi a Fred, segura o suficiente para beirar aos gritos detrás da porta do nosso quarto.

Ele cruzou os braços e respirou profundamente, sem preocupar-se em esconder um olhar de reprovação. Doía-me estressá-lo mais do que as circunstâncias já o faziam, porém, eu já não tinha paciência para nenhuma sutileza.

— Ainda não há sinal de Hugo e nossas hipóteses para ele só pioram.

— Tal qual as nossas! Quer saber de uma coisa, Fred? Nunca deixei de ter meus pesadelos. Hoje mesmo sonhei com um braço ao redor do meu pescoço, mas, claro, você não notou, ocupado demais lá no parque.

— Tentando conseguir uma ajuda que talvez diminua nossa carga! Minha nossa! Num dia pede confiança e no outro distorce tudo o que faço, quanta ingratidão!

Com a alteração crescente de Fred, percebi que ignorar e escarnecer mais dos sentimentos dele só daria continuidade à frustração dos meus próprios desejos. Se ele havia passado a manhã inteira recebendo negativas e gargalhadas, já estava esgotado destas, logo, se eu queria ser ouvida, tinha de aliviá-lo mediante uma abordagem contrária.

Baixei meu rosto como costumava fazer quando precisava abraçá-lo de modo meramente amigável em datas comemorativas e apoiei de leve as mãos nos seus ombros.

— Eles te lembraram daqueles abutres dos jornais, não é? – perguntei bem baixinho, escutando Fred bufar.

— Sabe que odeio ser descreditado, porque nunca fiz nada para merecer isso, mas o contrário.

— Não chegou a me contar exatamente como foi...

— Contei tudo feito um papagaio imbecil só para continuarem batendo na... na... na mesma droga da tecla do depoimento de Clemente não ter nada a ver com o desaparecimento de Hugo porque ele estava muito longe e por isso se recusam até a investigar. Nem era tão longe, caramba! Você viu!

— O problema é a hora que Clemente associou ao que viu. Os guardas notaram isso e temem seguir uma pista errada. O tempo não pode bater, Fred.

Ele soltou um risinho seco.

— Certamente não para humanos, mas nós dois já sabemos que...

— Nós dois não sabemos nada além de que nosso encontro com aquele estranho na floresta muda muita coisa. Ele te pareceu uma criatura-gato?

— Não, ele apenas tentou nos afastar bizarramente do caminho que levava à Ilha Moonscar. Ele sabe de algo e começo a achar que os guardas também tentam nos manter no escuro. Vai se unir a eles? O time rival já está grandinho além da conta, Daph. Assim desequilibra o jogo, deixa-o mais injusto, e eu costumava te ver como alguém justa. Ou será que eu só o desejava?

— Você não ouse me apontar o dedo!

— Ouso, sim, porque apontar o dedo não é um gesto útil só para criticar, mas também para indicar coisas escondidas, de difícil visualização, como você está agora. Ontem mesmo mentiu para mim. Disse que estava bem, praticamente recuperada, e eu, novamente movido pela aspiração em vez da lógica, acreditei.

Sem perder a gentileza, ele tentou erguer meu rosto para encarar-me, mas eu não deixei, agarrando-lhe os braços a fim de contê-lo. Olhar para o chão estava muito confortável.

— Eu nunca deixei de pensar no seu bem, Fred. Esconder era viável enquanto não haviam graves suspeitas de que as criaturas-gato nada tinham a ver com isto, pois eu precisava me preparar para enfrentá-las novamente, o que já não é mais necessário. Seu argumento contra a estranheza do homem da floresta é ele conhecer a Ilha Moonscar? Duvido que algum local não conheça. As pessoas têm ouvidos. Eles podem não ter sido bons o bastante para captarem os gritos, mas o são para registrar um pouco das consequências, dos rumores.

Fred não pareceu escutar nada do que eu havia acabado de dizer. Ele balançou a cabeça, claramente sentindo-se traído. Parecia de novo o menininho de doze anos cujo convite para o baile eu havia rejeitado.

— Eu te ouvi direitinho ontem. Fiquei tão orgulhoso! Agora, poderia te contar tudo que se passava na minha cabeça e que não me deixava descansar bem o suficiente para ter um ótimo desempenho nas buscas do dia seguinte. Agora, poderia te pedir para quebrar o bloqueio ridículo daqueles subordinados e encontrar Fitzgerald para extrair informações como só você sabe. Você era mais uma vez meu plano A e meu plano B.

— Bem, desculpe por ter um transtorno sério que você não quer respeitar apesar de me amar tanto. Eu devia voltar para Ohio e manter distância de alguém que zela tanto pelo meu bem-estar.

Ele ousou apontar o dedo para mim.

— Aí está. Isso não foi nada justo. Lembre-se de ontem.

Fred tombou sobre nossa cama e estendeu as pernas cansadas sobre o colchão, de sapato e tudo. Eu nunca havia sofrido um flashback enquanto o contemplava, mas existia uma primeira vez para tudo, assim, revi a noite em que Lena e Simone nos retiveram só com a ajuda de bonecos voodoo; revi Fred naquela mesma posição derrotada e presa, impotente ante o perigo, impotente ante o direito básico de defender a própria vida, logo, impotente contra a vida como um todo. Deixei-me ser mais egoísta por um instante e perguntei-me se ele tinha me olhado tanto quanto eu o olhei naqueles instantes, se o desespero tinha chegado a um quarto do meu, o que, no fundo, era irrelevante. Só importava o fato de eu ser a causa do retorno daquela degradação na postura dele, o homem que eu clamava amar.

Ele notou meu olhar e, tão vaidoso quanto eu, odiou expor vulnerabilidade, corando e erguendo-se de supetão, abrindo a porta e deixando-me sozinha no quarto.

Corri para a varanda querendo ver para onde ele ia com aquela pressa. Pareceu ir na direção do parque mais uma vez, mas não pude aferir com certeza porque outra pessoa bateu na porta. Era Velma. Ela entrou sem nenhuma palavra minha e examinou os arredores.

— Ah, então Fred não está aqui? – ela questionou.

— Não, e tenho a impressão de que você sabia disso.

— Não precisa jogar sombras sobre tudo que faço. Tanto faz ele estar aqui ou não. Só a abordagem mudará no que tenho a dizer.

— Que é...?

— Prometi ficar uma semana, Daphne. O prazo está acabando e tenho a impressão de que Fred não vai respeitar meus desejos.

Embora ela estivesse alinhada a mim, o peso da consciência recentemente abalada levou-me a defender o que seria a vontade de Fred.

— Ainda faltam três dias e este mal começou.

— Quatro dias já se vão, maior parte de uma semana, e concretamente nós não temos nada. Concorda?

Assenti de imediato, querendo agarrar-me àquilo, entretanto, eu agi por instinto e minha razão corrigiu-me de imediato. Eu estava ponderativa demais para não notar a apatia de minha melhor amiga.

— Mas não te interessa nem um pouco?

— Daphne, eu sinto muito pelo menininho, mas...

— Não falo de Hugo – conduzi-a até um par de cadeiras na varanda e sentamo-nos lá – Você nunca pensa em... corrigir o que negligenciamos da última vez?

Ela ficou mais desconfortável com as costas sobre uma almofada impecavelmente macia do que quando estivera de pé feito um militar.

— A única maneira de proceder considerando algo como o que vivemos é compartimentalizar. Ficar só com o lado positivo, como se diz na linguagem popular.

— Houve um lado positivo para ti?

— Depende do ponto de vista. Meus conhecimentos aumentaram, obviamente. Passei a acreditar em algumas coisas e deixei de acreditar em outras, como persuasão franca. Ninguém persuade ninguém sem a ajuda de alguma trapaça. Tentamos ser abertos com todo mundo na última vez, e estamos cometendo o mesmo erro hoje.

— Já sabe do que Fred fez hoje?

— Não, que foi?

— Foi até o parque depor para as autoridades sobre nossas atividades de ontem.

Ela cerrou os punhos.

— E daí eles riram. E daí eles viraram as costas. E daí esqueceram da presença dele.

— Mais ou menos isso. Ninguém está chegando a lugar algum nestas buscas e os condutores da via mais condenada ainda se recusam a olhar para nós. Poderiam ser mais humildes.

Velma balançou a cabeça.

— Há dois tipos de tratamento cético, Daphne: ácido e condescendente. Este só surge quando o cético tem a graça de falar com alguém claramente inferior a ele, o que o induz a ressaltar a própria superioridade com uma piedade quase paternal. Poder ser condescendente dessa forma é... esplêndido, admito, mas na maioria das vezes só se pode ser ácido, pois as pessoas têm convicção de tudo o que fazem com frequência, não importa quão estúpido, assim, são teimosas e precisam ser tratadas duramente.

— Como eles nos trataram quando insistimos na veracidade do nosso relato há um ano.

Ela quase tremulou. Era terrível estar mais uma vez trazendo à tona as cicatrizes de alguém, porém, ao mesmo tempo, era ótimo enfim entender o que vinha acontecendo com Velma.

— Eu me pergunto o que Fred espera desta palhaçada – ela sibilou – Vou te dizer o que é mais provável se por acaso ele achar aquele menino: todo mundo vai suspeitar da participação do voluntário excêntrico que veio de Ohio só para manipular os guardas com uma história de carochinha. Olhe de fora o que Fred faz e verá um perfeito candidato a psicopata brincando com as mentes dos outros.

— Tendo sequestrado ele mesmo o menino e se envolvido nas buscas não para atrapalhar como seria convencional, mas para sadicamente guiá-las com real senso de utilidade enquanto se diverte secretamente com a confusão e o sofrimento alheio? Daria um ótimo romance, não fosse Fred não estar se divertindo com nada, garanto.

— Não fiz uma acusação, mesmo ele merecendo. Falo de como vão tratá-lo depois do encerramento deste caso. Nada de bom virá. Acabou a época dos tapinhas nas costas e dos sorrisos panacas dos locais.

Eu não pude evitar rir.

— Nós recebemos esse tratamento por tanto tempo que o demos por certo no caso Moonscar.

— Sim – ela abraçou a si mesma, parecendo sentir frio – Apesar do que você falava, acho que só estávamos à procura das mesmas coisas, no fim das contas. Não queríamos um fantasma de verdade: queríamos a nostalgia de procurar um em meio a tantos farsantes. Não fizemos assim por toda a nossa adolescência?

— Você pode estar certa, tendo em vista como reagimos ao atendimento irônico do meu suposto desejo.

— Devíamos ter deixado as coisas como estavam. Aquele caso não colocou só nossas versões presentes e futuras em perigo, mas manchou nosso passado. Eu gostava de poder lembrar dos nossos mistérios com um sorriso no rosto em vez de um arrepio na nuca.

— Nem nas apresentações da escola você adotava uma postura tão altiva quanto aquela que assumia na frente das câmeras, dos policiais e das vítimas dos farsantes.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

— É exatamente disso que falo... Queria poder lembrar de mim desse jeito naquele tipo de situação, não tremendo de ódio e gelidez nervosa frente jornalistas passivo-agressivos.

— Pelo menos ninguém mais comenta hoje em dia.

— Sim. Eu não sou mais a jovem que tinha um método único para livrar a sociedade de babacas mascarados com histrionismo, mas um dos babacas mascarados com histrionismo, e todo mundo sabe que o melhor jeito de tratar alguém desesperado por atenção é isolá-lo em uma geladeira.

— Você tem sido muito forte em recomeçar sua vida a despeito disso, Velma. Eu te entendo. Fred também me arrastou de volta para o meu pesadelo.

— Ontem isso ficou claro demais. Sinto muito por ter ficado calada quando devia tê-la ajudado, Daphne – ela agarrou minha mão, e naquele momento eu tive certeza de que não se referia somente ao dia anterior – Eu não colocaria nenhum de vocês na frente daquela ilha maldita de novo. Jamais.

— Tudo bem. Sei que soa ridículo, mas é tranquilizador não ser a única aterrorizada.

Ela olhou-me de um jeito que alcançou o fundo de minha alma e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

— Mas seu bicho-papão não é o mesmo que o meu.

— Como assim?

— Motivação... deixe para lá. Os fatos que não mudam é que eu sou uma acadêmica ocupada e você é um ser humano. Nenhuma de nós merece se submeter a uma situação dessas.

— Eu quase o ameacei hoje de manhã.

— Fred? – ela enrugou as sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Eu te fiz aquela pergunta sobre você não se importar com possíveis negligências porque acho que o que ele está tentando fazer é consertar o passado agindo no presente. É uma questão pessoal de honra para ele, então realmente pode não aceitar bem o fim do seu prazo aqui se nele continuarmos tão sem rumo quanto hoje.

— Eu desconfiava. Ele está irredutível até para você, então?

— Com certeza.

Era doloroso admitir algo que me fazia parecer tão fraca e passiva, embora não mais que assistir meu próprio noivo deixar as criaturas-gato sabotarem não apenas uma parcela de nossas vidas, mas todas, obtendo sucesso agora em arruinar meu futuro casamento. Eu já não sabia de lutava para permanecer ali por estar ofendida ante aquela perspectiva ou por amar Fred. Independentemente da resposta, não podia mais adiar uma solução para a agonia.

— Ele pode estar irredutível, mas a chave de nossa casa, onde ele deixou aquilo com que te chantageou, está bem ao meu alcance e me é todinha maleável – declarei.

Velma mal acreditou no que ouviu.

— Você vai voltar comigo? Agora?

— Voltaremos a Ohio juntas e eu te darei a chave lá de casa para você queimar aqueles jornais com sua foto e seu nome – ressaltei – Mas antes prestarei um último favor ao Fred, que é encontrar outro desaparecido, e pelo menos nisso terei sucesso. O tal do tratamento ácido que você mencionou pode fazer bem para ele, se repetido infinitamente.


	13. Fred Jones III

_Nova Orleans, 15 de setembro de 1999._

Eu limpava duas de minhas armas quando Daphne enfim apareceu. Ao descobrir que ela havia saído com Velma e depois preferido passar a noite no quarto dela, senti-me aliviado, pois ambos precisávamos esfriar as cabeças separadamente. Pela determinação ansiosa no seu rosto naquele momento, entretanto, tive certeza de que ela não estava relaxada.

— Vou precisar de sua ajuda – ela anunciou.

— Para quê?

— Você e os meninos já são mais familiares ao parque e aos empregados deste. Vai ser mais rápido achar quem eu tenho em mente com facilitadores.

— A quem se refere?

— A Fitzgerald, claro. Como você deu a entender que não confiava no pessoal do parque, eu quis ser sutil e juntar informações dele longe de Dreyfus, mas ele é um aventureiro que se mudou vezes demais para alguém prestar atenção por muito tempo, e não tem familiares vivos. Precisamos do endereço atual do nosso segundo desaparecido.

Deixei minhas coisas na cama e levantei-me de imediato, orgulhoso, mas preocupado. Eu já não sabia o que esperar de Daphne, tão instável ela estava, mas, considerando nossas circunstâncias, não podia culpá-la, portanto, nunca mais reclamaria em voz alta.

— Procurar por Fitzgerald será útil para a investigação e pouco ameaçador para você. Ajudarei com prazer. Devo falar com Salsicha e Scooby também?

— Eles não estão trabalhando hoje?

— Estão, mas como temos somente de achar o chefe local deles e sermos sutis, não deve ser difícil incluí-los de modo que eles ao mesmo tempo trabalhem e cacem respostas.

Ela assentiu e afastou-se um pouco, mas não desviou a atenção de mim.

— E você? – ela perguntou depois de certo tempo – Já tinha planos para hoje?

A repreensão apreensiva no olhar dela era tamanha que eu soube que ela, na verdade, perguntava-me se eu planejava também me enfiar incautamente na mata naquele dia, provavelmente em busca daquele estranho cujos conselhos haviam de fato se refletido em mim, afinal, eu havia voltado meus cuidados para as maiorzinhas de minha coleção desde a zombaria dele.

— Eu planejava procurar o pai de Hugo e descobrir se houve uma mudança de atitude dos guardas para com ele. Se estiverem mais abertos, eu poderia reunir novos dados através do senhor Thomas.

— É uma boa ideia. Será possível fazer isso simultaneamente também.

Apesar de já ter falado o principal, ela ainda parecia tensa.

— É verdade. Mais alguma coisa?

Daphne hesitou, trocando o peso dos pés e mordiscando o lábio, porém, acabou balançando a cabeça e virando-se.

— É melhor irmos logo – ela murmurou, apressando-se na direção da saída. Eu decidi não a pressionar e contentei-me em segui-la.

Com Velma, fomos ao parque, achamos Salsicha e Scooby e informamo-los da situação como eu havia sido informado. A bem da verdade, eu tinha esperanças de que eles soubessem onde estavam Fitzgerald, afinal, Salsicha era relator do caso, mas nem mesmo os dois faziam ideia.

Mandei Salsicha e Scooby fuçarem por um endereço atual no escritório e nas trilhas, entre outros grupos de guardas, enquanto eu, Daphne e Velma nos concentraríamos no centro de buscas e na cantina. Fornecer aquelas ordens deixou-me leve como eu não me sentia há dias. Para muitos, a nostalgia perdia o gosto com a amargura das personalidades envelhecidas, entretanto, a mim ainda adoçava, elevava e acalmava. Se eu sair vivo daqui, certamente não quererei viver isolado dos meus amigos de novo, e talvez nem dos meus mistérios, desde que eles não ameacem me tirar a vida.

Fomos primeiro para a cantina. Não havia muita gente lá, mas o único grupo completo concentrava-se em uma mesa e fazia um barulho equivalente à equipe completa do parque. De pé e um tanto quanto distante dos demais, Ariel contava algo aos subordinados, que riam feito hienas com megafones, a ponto de eu ter certeza que toda a Louisiana podia escutar. Jogavam-se cartas, trocavam-se ideias totalmente desligadas do trabalho, e nem mesmo era hora do almoço ainda.

Tudo mudou quando o grupo nos viu. Enfim, eles assumiram uma postura similar à profissional, calando-se e ficando mais sérios, no entanto, não fizeram questão de ajeitar as posturas desencanadas, ademais, a seriedade deles era algo absurdamente falso. Eu podia enxergar o brilho nos olhos matreiros, a torção nos cantos das bocas e o bater ansioso dos dedos na mesa, loucos para que eu virasse logo minhas costas para a bagunça continuar; alguns sequer se importavam em esconder olhares levemente hostis que praticamente questionavam em voz alta: quando você pretende sair daqui?

Odiei sentir-me intimidado conforme me aproximava, mas consolou-me ver que Daphne estava tão acanhada quanto eu, diferente de Velma, que avançou para a mesa sem hesitação.

— Bom dia, Ariel. Há quanto tempo! – ela cumprimentou.

— Olá, Velma.

Embora o sorriso nublasse, havia uma pitada de ironia no tom de Ariel, como se fosse obrigação de Velma ter ido a ele muito antes.

— De onde vocês se conhecem? – eu perguntei a Velma.

— Nós nos encontramos pelos corredores do hotel e conversamos um pouco sobre o caso – Ariel esclareceu – Alguma evolução no seu lado, Velma?

— Não, tanto que queremos voltar ao princípio de tudo e falar um pouco com o senhor William Fitzgerald. Ele está aqui hoje?

Cabeças intrometidas já balançavam quando Ariel sinalizou para pararem, sem tirar os olhos de Velma.

— Quem quer o chefe? Só você?

— Eu, meu colega Fred e minha amiga Daphne. Já os conhece?

Ele passou os olhos por mim quase tediosamente e depois focou-se em Daphne, ao que arreganhou mais uma vez os dentes resplandecentes.

— Eu não a tinha visto por aqui ainda. Então quer ver Fitzgerald?

Daphne enrugou as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim, confusa com aquela empolgação. Eu não tinha nenhuma resposta a oferecer.

— Sim, quero. Aliás, prazer.

— É uma infelicidade não poder demonstrar o mesmo. Fitzgerald não está aqui hoje. Não posso ajudá-los.

— Quando é que Fitzgerald está aqui, afinal? Cheguei há dias e não vi o homem nunca – falei.

— Quase ninguém aqui tem o privilégio – um guarda falou. Ariel sentou-se em um espaço ao lado dele e encarou-o amigavelmente antes de voltar-se para mim e tomar a palavra.

— Dados os nossos recursos e o emprego de todos os nossos meios de ação, devo lembrá-lo de que ainda é cedo e não há razão para desespero. Eu também quero a toda hora que o tempo passe mais rápido e que as coisas aconteçam ainda mais rápido, mas este poder eu não tenho.

— Ninguém terá se o responsável máximo pelas buscas está ausente.

— Duvida da capacidade das dezenas restantes aqui? Nós não estamos fazendo o bastante na sua opinião altamente técnica?

Ariel perguntou aquilo com voz um pouco mais alta e enfática que o normal de propósito, provavelmente querendo nos queimar frente os outros guardas, e infelizmente funcionou. De repente, eu simplesmente soube que não conseguiríamos nossa informação ali.

Já estando perdido para aquelas pessoas, estava prestes a responder que sim, ou as tais dezenas capazes não estariam caçoando da seriedade da situação ali naquela mesa, contudo, Daphne antecipou-se a mim, ainda esperançosa.

— Por favor, não nos submetamos a tensões infundadas, pois já estamos em uma circunstância que é, sozinha, densa demais.

— A tensão não é de modo nenhum infundada se seu amigo insinua alguma negligência da parte dos meus homens – Ariel anunciou, erguendo-se e dando a volta na mesa para ficar na nossa frente e entre nós e os outros guardas – Dia e noite eles têm trabalhado, debaixo de sol e debaixo de chuva, arriscando as próprias vidas em caminhos desconhecidos à maioria dos campistas e turistas, passando fome e sede, levando as frustrações para casa, para a mesa do jantar, para o quarto das crianças e dos maridos e esposas. Se acham que o trabalho de ingênuos voluntários é difícil, não queiram nem vislumbrar aquele de profissionais conscientes de que ainda falta muito para realizarmos nosso objetivo.

Pelo inflar coletivo nos peitos dos guardas, Ariel havia conseguido tirar o foco deles da ausência inegável de Fitzgerald e desviá-la para uma desvalorização completamente imaginária. Suspirei de pura impaciência, afrouxando o colarinho de minha camisa e sentindo-me entre correntes.

— Não estávamos duvidando de ninguém além de Fitzgerald – Daphne argumentou, olhando para os guardas – Realmente está difícil para todo mundo aqui. Vocês também não se incomodam de fazer o trabalho inteiro sozinhos?

Alguns agarraram o gancho dela e entreabriram as bocas, mas a maioria, distraída pela eloquência do superior mais imediato, ainda fechava a cara.

— O Ariel recebe ordens do senhor Fitzgerald esporadicamente. Não estamos tão abandonados... – um guarda começou a dizer.

Uma expressão de ódio que ia muito além da mera reprimenda deformou por completo o bom-humor de Ariel.

— Ah, então é você quem está no comando geral agora? – eu quis saber, subitamente ciente do motivo de estarmos tão mal.

Ariel recuperou-se extremamente rápido e assentiu com calma.

— Sim, portanto, qualquer revisão que queiram fazer acerca do caso, podem fazer comigo. Querem ir até o escritório agora? Podemos conversar lá. É mais confortável.

— O senhor Fitzgerald estava aqui antes de você, suponho – Daphne interveio. Ariel não respondeu, entretanto, olhou-a – Desculpe, mas justamente por ele ter tido a visão primária do caso, é com ele e só com ele que precisamos falar, além disso, por questões legais, ele tem mais poder sobre este parque e as providências em falta para assegurar o sucesso deste caso, com uma devida ajuda a vocês guardas. Nós voluntários certamente não estamos sendo o suficiente, não é?

A humilhação humilde de Daphne reparou um pouco do dano que Ariel havia feito nos guardas, mas o chefe deles continuou a dominar a conversa, cruzando os braços.

— Qualquer sugestão que tenham, eu posso repassar ao senhor Fitzgerald. Não confiam em mim? – ante nosso silêncio, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou-se para os subordinados – Algum de vocês têm motivos para não me achar confiável?

Assim, em um segundo, Daphne perdeu o que havia conquistado.

— Ariel, por favor, trata-se também de influência nesta cidade. Você não é daqui, é? O senhor Fitzgerald, por outro lado, é conhecido e, porque não, estimado. A atenção da mídia sempre ajuda em casos como este. Os jornais virão muito mais rápido se Fitzgerald os chamar.

— Certo. Eu vou rezar para ele pedir a vinda deles.

— Não ironize minha preocupação. Se os jornais estivessem ativos ao redor deste parque desde o princípio das buscas, teríamos muito mais voluntários, recursos e ajuda de outros estados, o que no mínimo daria uma maior paz à família de Hugo.

— A família do menino só teria paz se o encontrassem. Vão procurá-lo. Não estou impedindo, mas, como empregado temporário deste parque, não esperem que eu divulgue dados pessoais de William Fitzgerald, o superior.

— Entendemos seu lado, afinal, todos já tivemos empregos e sabemos da importância do respeito à hierarquia, porém, ela só pode ser mantida se a relação de direitos e deveres for respeitada por ambos os lados.

— O que quer de mim, Daphne? É uma voluntária para achar Hugo ou uma repórter de quinta categoria buscando uma declaração para sujar a imagem de um homem que não está aqui para se defender e assim conquistar enfim sua relevância? Você precisa de outro tipo de ajuda, sabe.

— Que está insinuando?! – Daphne exclamou, colocando o dedo em riste.

— Controle a língua, sua víbora! – bradei ao mesmo tempo, dando um passo na direção de Ariel, que quase saltou para trás e para o lado, evitando colidir contra mim e contra a mesa. Comecei a rir, pois, para alguém tão ousado, ele com certeza não mantinha a fachada por tanto tempo.

— Chega de desrespeitar nosso chefe e nosso repouso – um guarda falou enquanto todos na mesa levantavam-se.

— Eu deveria expulsá-los daqui agora mesmo – Ariel ponderou.

— Tente. Chame a polícia, faça um escândalo. É o que queremos – sugeri.

— Eu não seria tão egoísta para com o senhor Thomas. A presença de vocês dá, pelo menos, uma ilusão de eficácia.

— Como você é paciente, chefe...

— Obrigado, mas isso não significa que não alertarei vocês – Ariel concentrou-se em mim, em Daphne e em Velma – Voluntários centram-se na busca, não em líderes de seja lá o que for. Como sempre, estão perdendo tempo e induzindo os outros ao mesmo. Aprendam a ter algum respeito.

Peguei o braço de Daphne e o de Velma e as arrastei para fora dali antes de esmurrar o rosto daquele hipócrita.

— Ele não me pareceu ser assim quando nos vimos – Velma murmurava.

— Aposto que ele se deu a entender como muito devotado ao caso e ao senhor Thomas – ironizei, enojado do menor fio de cabelo até a unha do dedo mindinho.

A alguns metros da cabana cantina, quase esbarramos no senhor Thomas, que caminha com determinação até lá. Antes mesmo de podermos forçar um bom-dia, ele pegou meu ombro e puxou-me para perto dele.

— Você já sabia?

— De que está falando, senhor?

— Que história é essa que acharam um suspeito muito esquisito no meio da mata e o deixaram escapar?

— Ficou sabendo disso?

— O fato de você estar surpreso por eu saber me dá vontade de jogá-lo na lama. Estou cansado dos segredinhos de vocês!

— De nós? Tenha calma. Somos apenas voluntários. Devia preocupar-se mesmo é com os guardas.

— Tal guarda qual voluntário! Os dois parecem ter costuras na boca. Por quê? Na madrugada seguinte ao sumiço de meu menino, o número de minha casa já estava no escritório desta pocilga para me repassarem toda informação relevante. Ser o pai ainda não me torna digno da verdade? Preciso ser um fio de cabelo da vítima para me considerarem próximo o bastante?

— Quem contou sobre o suspeito ao senhor?

— Quem fará as perguntas agora serei eu! Quem deu a dica acerca daquela trilha? Pelo que sei, ela não está no perímetro das buscas.

— Foi um homem chamado Clemente. Ele pensa ter visto uma movimentação suspeita, um homem escondido entre as árvores.

— E por que diabos estou sendo informado só agora?

— Os guardas não quiseram colher o depoimento que ele se ofereceu para dar ainda no primeiro dia das buscas. Não é a nós que tem de culpar.

Thomas cruzou os braços e riu amargamente.

— Não, não culpo vocês – de repente, ele enfiou o dedo bem no centro do meu peito – Eu suspeito de vocês! Vocês, que só procedem obscuramente, que não tem razão para ter tanto interesse neste caso e ainda assim têm, que voam por este parque como abutres sem prestar esclarecimentos a ninguém! Só posso presumir que há uma motivação obscura.

Graças ao choque, eu não consegui responder. Também me calei porque sabia-me ainda instável pelo conflito com Ariel, logo, poderia fazer alguma bobagem se me deixasse levar pela traição de Thomas também.

A história estava se repetindo não apenas em relação às criaturas-gato.

Quando voltamos da ilha, uma das primeiras medidas de Daphne foi pedir a Beau a lista de dados como desaparecidos com famílias ainda vivas. Eu a testemunhei telefonando e mandando cartas para todas, assumindo o dever de informá-las do destino de seus entes queridos. Nunca a vi ser tão xingada em toda a nossa vida. Mesmo depois de adaptar a história para ouvidos racionalistas, apontando a culpa assassina de Lena, Simone e Jacques sem citar nenhuma coisa de sobrenatural, só enfrentou mais dúvidas e calúnias.

Para aumentar meu choque, não foi minha boca a extravasar a indignação, mas a de Velma, que arrancou o dedo de Thomas de meu peito e largou-o em seu devido lugar.

— Torne-se um deus se quer ter olhos em todos os lugares a ponto de poder saber ao mesmo tempo o que todas as equipes de busca estão fazendo! Temos interesse neste caso porque o seu filho é da mesma espécie que nós, apesar de o senhor ser um macaco.

Fiquei esperando ele ser hipócrita e pedir respeito depois de desrespeitar também, mas Thomas voltou a si com a agressividade de Velma e respirou fundo.

— Vocês têm de entender minha situação... eu fiz a rota que disseram que vocês usaram. Eu não achei nada. Nada! Nesta altura, qualquer coisa seria melhor que nada. Até... Até... Eu só quero Hugo de volta. De qualquer jeito.

— Sua determinação é admirável, senhor – Daphne disse – Mas pode não ser a hora de pensar em tragédia ainda.

— Isso é só o que me dizem há mais de uma semana e o que me dirão por mais quatro até completar um ano!

— Não fale assim. Eu aqui, pelo menos, não pararei de trabalhar – prometi – E, para provar que não estamos te deixando no escuro de propósito, vou te dar o endereço de Clemente para que converse com ele como bem entender. Pode tirar quaisquer conclusões que quiser.

— Sabe onde aquele homem mora?

— Sei, meu amigo ficou com os dados, mas preciso saber algo também, senhor, pelo bem da investigação.

— Que é?

— Chegou a interagir com o cabeça deste parque, William Fitzgerald?

Thomas ficou vermelho como um demônio e bufou, agredindo o ar.

— Aquele cínico fez bem em desaparecer. Teve a cara de pau de me prometer que me devolveria meu menino, que sabia o que estava fazendo e com o que estava lidando, daí desaparece no dia seguinte!

— Ele disse tudo isso?

— Disse! Eu queria ter gravado. Eu queria que toda a orla da floresta estivesse cheia de câmeras pegando a mentira daquele desgraçado irresponsável. Não queria que ninguém esquecesse de quem ele se mostrou ser.

— Fitzgerald deixou alguma forma de contato?

— Sim, para piorar! Deu-me o telefone e o endereço. Tentei ligar uma vez, mas ele nunca atende.

— E não foi ao endereço?

— Não saí de perto daqui desde levarem Hugo.

— Pois bem. Nós iremos em seu lugar.

* * *

Como um suicida, eu dirigi até o endereço de Fitzgerald, mas nem o peso de meu pé no acelerador nem a quantidade de minhas ultrapassagens parecia influir significativamente no meu relógio mental.

— Quer matar todos nós? Vá mais devagar! – pediu Velma.

— Eu não posso – respondi, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

— Tenho a impressão de que minhas credenciais falsas não serão mais necessárias – Daphne murmurou, ao meu lado. Ora a habilidade dela de me ler era um alívio, ora um verdadeiro catalisador de neuroses.

— É, eu também – admiti.

— Não estou entendendo nada! – Salsicha, que havíamos arrastado para o carro na maior das pressas, ganiu – Aconteceu algo ao Fitzgerald? Se sim, por que vamos nós e não a polícia logo?

— Porque eu ainda posso estar errado. Eu sempre quis estar errado.

Diante da longínqua casa de Fitzgerald, parei o carro sem nem estacionar direito. Corri até a porta, mas não bati até meus amigos me alcançarem.

— Daphne, Velma, talvez seja melhor ficarem aqui fora – sugeri.

Daphne balançou a cabeça com força.

— Seja lá o que você tem em mente para aí dentro, eu já vi pior.

Velma argumentou:

— Sua arma não é de brinquedo. Vá na frente e deixemos logo de conversa fiada.

Eu concordei, ansioso demais para perder mais tempo, e quase teria derrubado a porta só com batidas, não fosse o fato de ela já estar aberta. Aquilo confirmou um dos meus temores, então saquei meu revólver e avancei com cautela, já esperando ver um corpo adiante.

Depois da porta, havia um corredor cheio de retratos, alguns espatifados no chão e outros tortos, estando pouquíssimos no lugar correto.

Salsicha apontou uma das fotos tombadas, em que Fitzgerald aparecia com a farda do Exército, e sussurrou:

— Olha, é o chefe!

Velma aproximou-se bastante dele e murmurou de volta:

— Claro, a casa é dele. Agora, silêncio!

O padrão dos pedaços de vidro no chão sugeria que algo fora arrastado por ali. Conforme prosseguíamos pelo corredor, eu alimentei cada vez mais aquela certeza e a validei definitivamente ao chegarmos na sala, onde a primeira coisa que vi foram tapetes desajustados na mesma direção dos restos das molduras, e manchados de vermelho em alguns pontos.

Eu teria vasculhado tudo para verificar se Fitzgerald havia mesmo sido levado em uma velocidade extrema, não fosse o receio de deixar meus amigos desprotegidos ou danificar alguma pista.

A ronda pela casa foi lenta e improdutiva. Fitzgerald já não estava lá e não havia evidências de luta e sequestro em nenhum lugar além da sala. Eu não apenas estivera certo, como também havia chegado, mais uma vez, tarde demais.

Quando voltamos à cena do crime, Velma anunciou o óbvio:

— Parece que ele foi levado.

Salsicha apontou para a parede, onde estava uma coleção invejável de rifles.

— Por quem? Super-homem?

Daphne encostou-se em um canto e suspirou:

— Fitzgerald também era militar. Seja lá quem o levou, tinha um nível absurdo de... capacidade.

Uma das posições na parede de rifles estava vazia. Não demorei a encontrar a arma correspondente pelo chão. Se a checasse, sem dúvidas acharia munição, mas não me implicaria sujando-a com as digitais nem atrapalharia a perícia.

Pensar em atrapalhar a perícia desencadeou uma ideia em minha mente e eu saí da casa, rezando para não ter pisado tão fortemente no chão em minha vinda nem haver estacionado mais perto do que achara. Alguém atendeu minhas preces, pois achei, ainda frescas no solo, outras marcas evidenciando o arrastão de Fitzgerald, certamente por meio de um tipo de rede.

Voltei para dentro da casa e perguntei a Salsicha:

— Atualmente, Fitzgerald era gordo, magro ou mediano?

— Ele era bastante robusto. O que isso tem a ver?

Nada, para falar a verdade. Eu estava dividido entre a vontade frenética de rir e a dúvida brutal de quem não conseguia esquecer de certos detalhes.

Velma perguntou:

— Ele tinha inimigos?

— Não sei. Mal o conheci, mas parecia um cara muito legal, por isso estranhei ter desaparecido, mas agora... Por que mesmo a gente ainda não chamou a polícia? Por que ainda estamos aqui? Quem levou o chefe pode voltar a qualquer instante!

Daphne umedeceu os lábios e deu um passo adiante, falando:

— Temos de responder algumas dúvidas antes. Este desaparecimento e o de Hugo ocorreram ao mesmo tempo e em circunstâncias igualmente estranhas. Podem estar interligados.

Velma teorizou:

— O pai de Hugo estava suspeitando de sequestro, não? E se foi Fitzgerald? Ele pode ter forjado esta cena.

Eu as cortei:

— Estão enganando a si próprias. Há sim uma ligação, mas ela está longe de ser tão ordinária. Cheguei a temer que houvessem eliminado Fitzgerald, porém, devia ter me lembrado de que ainda faltam dez dias para o Equinócio. Não há razão para matarem Fitzgerald se poderiam sugar sua energia vital junto à de Hugo.

Daphne balançou a cabeça.

— Agora eu posso ter certeza de que quem se engana é você. Lena e Simone estão fora disso em minha cabeça desde eu ver o chão desta casa. Elas dominam as artes do voodoo. Não precisariam de tanto alarde para levar um homem, independentemente do peso.

— Muito pode ter mudado em um ano. Não precisamos nos focar em identidades ainda, mas a situação é o que é e não devemos mais fugir dela – virei-me para Velma – Enfim tenho suas benditas provas!

Velma fez uma careta.

— Enfim tem as provas de um crime comum. Eu o parabenizaria, não fosse a sorte incerta do coitado envolvido.

— De verdade que vai negar as circunstâncias? Fitzgerald tem uma coleção de armas e é preparado fisicamente. Seria necessário literalmente um imortal para levá-lo!

— Ouviu minha hipótese anterior? Devia estar mais preocupado em verificar a ficha criminal de Fitzgerald para vermos de ele tem histórico de pedofilia.

— Isso é loucura! Ele certamente foi levado à força, mas não posso descartar a certeza de que este não é o estilo de Lena e Simone, é algo desconhecido, novo, como nosso conhecido Ariel. Não viu o jeito dele hoje mais cedo?

— Mesmo se ele estivesse envolvido, nada aqui prova algo além de um crime comum.

Virei-me para Salsicha, esperando, talvez, um apoio trêmulo, mesmo que na forma de um conciso: "Que nada! Vamos sair daqui! ", porém, ele estava distante demais, agarrando-se ao gancho do telefone sobre uma mesinha e discando um número, provavelmente o da polícia.

Daphne e Velma estavam juntas contra mim, Salsicha e Scooby preocupavam-se demais com o perigo, fosse qual fosse a origem, para poderem ser de grande ajuda. Eu estava sozinho, mas, estranhamente, não achei difícil resignar-me àquilo, dados os meus planos.


	14. Fred Jones IV

_Nova Orleans, 16 de setembro de 1999._

Havia uma satisfação estranha em estar de repente sozinho em meu empreendimento, primeiro porque eu já não teria de me preocupar com ninguém e segundo porque teria mais autonomia. Estava livre, não precisando mais prestar esclarecimentos aos outros nem receber olhares repressivos e impacientes.

Foi naquele estado de espírito que acordei às quatro da madrugada e abandonei Daphne na cama. Ela provavelmente sentira minhas intenções no dia anterior, pois não hesitou em voltar ao nosso quarto nem tirou os olhos de mim enquanto permanecemos acordados, mas eu estava determinado a pôr todos aqueles esforços por perder. Nunca gostei de indecisão. Se tinham livre-arbítrio, que se posicionassem por mim ou me deixassem de vez. Não que eu estivesse ressentido com ela. Aceitava a hesitação nela melhor que em todos e via no afastamento definitivo dela daquele perigo a única alegria digna de se experimentar ultimamente; senti até a necessidade de deixar isto registrado em um bilhete, e assim o fiz.

Cheio de entusiasmo, fui até o parque e fiquei de tocaia até o horário de atuação dos guardas. Já conhecia parte daquelas trilhas de cor e tinha facilidade em esconder-me em um ponto estratégico de onde pudesse assistir às movimentações e até ouvir algumas conversas sem revelar-me. A polícia me estranharia ainda mais se soubesse que eu sumi poucas horas depois de ser avisado para estar sempre disponível à investigação acerca de Fitzgerald, mas me era infinitamente mais valioso acompanhar a reação dos guardas de Dreyfus às notícias dos investigadores oficiais prestes a chegarem.

Minhas primeiras horas foram de pura decepção. Não só os policiais demoraram a chegar como a reação dos guardas-florestais não ofereceu nenhuma revelação imediata. Houve tristeza, preocupação e até raiva, mas tudo isso era muito normal. Nada, entretanto, frustrou-me tanto quanto a calma de Ariel ante a situação. Ele estava entre os que reagiram com fúria, porém, novamente, nada naquilo indicava com certeza alguma culpa. Eu o enquadrei direitinho para a polícia no dia anterior, mencionando todas as evidências circunstanciais como se possuísse de súbito uma memória fotográfica. Vi minhas acusações darem um certo resultado. A polícia fingiu fazer o seu trabalho, chamou Ariel para um ponto distante dos demais e o questionou com agudeza. Ariel nem piscou os olhos, respondendo cada pergunta calmamente. Aquela serenidade bastou para mandar os tiras embora sem um pedido por documentos ou provas materiais da comunicação que alegou-se se dar entre Ariel e Fitzgerald.

Depois de os policiais partirem, Ariel continuou sozinho por certo tempo. A expressão dele ficou tensa e impotente como eu frequentemente sentia a minha ficar, porém, eu não estava tão paranoico a ponto de descartar por completo a possibilidade de aquele ser só um funcionário perdido em um turbilhão de problemas, embora comprovar isso fosse contra todas as minhas vontades pessoais.

Ariel encostou-se em uma parede e fechou os olhos para meditar, relaxando o corpo inteiro e ao mesmo tempo assumindo uma postura pétrea. Permaneceu naquela posição por vários minutos e, em alguns instantes, jurei que não conseguia vê-lo respirar. Reabriu as pálpebras bem de repente, ajeitou as roupas que nem haviam estado bagunçadas e saiu caminhando casualmente, tão reto e confiante como sempre. O que eu havia idealizado como um dia de choque era só mais um dia ordinário de trabalho para Ariel.

Notando que não teria muitos resultados durante o expediente daquele homem, decidi ocupar aquele tempo nos territórios dele. Durante o horário de almoço, esgueirei-me no escritório do parque e surrupiei a chave de todos os armários de empregados com a inicial A, sem esperar a facilidade de contar com os nomes dos donos dos armários em etiquetas na porta de cada um. Enquanto vários guardas tinham guloseimas e artigos de higiene guardados, Ariel só tinha poeira e vácuo, mas aquilo também não provava nada além de excentricidade ou mesquinhez. Eu vi Simone e Lena comerem e não tinha certeza de que o ritual anual eliminava outras necessidades fisiológicas.

Voltei discretamente ao hotel e comprei uma garrafa do melhor vinho disponível ali, então subornei um empregado imbecil para entrar brevemente no quarto de Ariel sob o pretexto de que éramos amigos e de que Ariel estava aniversariando, daí eu pretendia deixar aquela surpresa nos aposentos dele como precedente para uma festa no cassino.

O quarto de Ariel também não tinha nada, como percebi à primeira vista e ao abrir o frigobar para deixar o vinho lá.

O empregado do hotel ficou um tanto quanto vermelho e abriu a boca:

— Olhe, tenho de dizer...

Prontamente eu o incentivei:

— O quê?

Ele deu uma risada nervosa.

— Se não fosse o senhor, não seria mais ninguém. Seu amigo... não gosta muito de gastar, hein?

— Não mesmo.

Observei a cama toda feita e lembrei-me do excelente serviço de camareiras naquele hotel. Imediatamente, também lembrei que elas só vinham ao meu quarto às nove. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã.

— Este hotel tem um dos staffs mais atenciosos que já vi. Estão de parabéns. Não têm um horário fixo para arrumar os quartos, esperando apenas que os hóspedes os deixem.

O empregado franziu a testa.

— Obrigado, senhor, mas não é assim. Há um horário fixo, e ele é às nove – só então ele pareceu notar a cama já feita – Nossa, nem parece que seu amigo dormiu aqui.

Forcei uma risada repleta de falsa familiaridade.

— Ele deve achar que vocês cobram extra pela arrumação das camas.

Deixamos o quarto rapidamente, já que o acordo era, para não comprometer excessivamente o empregado, ficar ali pelo mínimo possível, somente o necessário para eu plantar meu presente sob supervisão.

Ao retornar para meu posto no parque, reavistei Ariel entrando no escritório no horário de lanche. Arrisquei-me a ir espiá-lo por uma janela e o flagrei embolsando alguns papéis nos arquivos, sem ninguém além de mim à espreita. Fiquei em êxtase, pois achei impossível não ligar aquele comportamento ao envolvimento da polícia. Logo minha alegria foi borrada pela constatação de que eu não havia trago uma câmera ou qualquer instrumento de registro de provas concretas. Se Ariel estava tomando certas providências, era provável que planejasse sumir junto destas, e assim partiriam minhas chances de resolver o mistério.

Não descolei dele independentemente de para onde ele ia, determinado a pegá-lo, se precisasse.

Era noite quando o expediente dele enfim acabou, mas ele não partiu junto de outros guardas, ficando para trás a perambular. Alimentei a expectativa de vê-lo voltar ao escritório para pegar outros arquivos que houvesse por ventura esquecido no primeiro furto, no entanto, ele dirigiu-se às florestas.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida, senti vontade de matar um homem que ainda não havia me oferecido nenhuma ameaça explícita. Além de não trazer uma câmera, eu não trouxera uma lanterna. A lua não estava brilhante o suficiente para iluminar os caminhos confusos e perigosos das trilhas e, mesmo se estivesse, as copas das árvores me encobririam.

Nem assim eu me deixaria perdê-lo.

Por meu voluntariado, reconhecia muitas das trilhas e logo identifiquei aquela pela qual havia seguido Ariel. Se ele permanecesse nela, o que achei provável por ele mesmo não ter uma lanterna à vista, não seria difícil reencontrá-lo eventualmente apesar de algum atraso.

Corri ao escritório, arrombei a porta e arrumei uma lanterna.

A expectativa do que eu veria fazia eu me preocupar. Será que estava mesmo mantendo meus passos discretos e minha posição longínqua o bastante para não ficar no escuro completo e ainda assim não perder meu alvo? Aquela era só mais uma ocasião em que aquele homem dificultava extraordinariamente as coisas. Quem em sã consciência entraria na floresta de noite e sem uma fonte de iluminação? Que ao menos o motivo valesse meu tempo.

Não consegui me manter na trilha principal. Estive na iminência de ser pego por Ariel várias vezes, então precisei meter-me entre os arbustos mais distantes do caminho para a minha luz não me dedurar. A perseguição melhorou por um tempo depois disso, mas a surpresa voltou a deixar-me lento, pois, enquanto eu tropeçava e me arrastava pelo chão, Ariel, que não levava nada de ajuda consigo, caminhava como se tivesse cada centímetro daquele breu decorado no cérebro. A clara parte de trás da cabeça dele já nem parecia real, integrante de um ser humano igual a mim, tão em harmonia estava aquela presença serena com o meio inóspito nos cercando. Ariel começou inclusive a assoviar.

Muito tempo depois, ele parou, e só a vista de uma cabana velha ao longe me fez lembrar de que já estive nesta trilha.

Ariel começou a falar em alto e bom tom, sem virar-se em minha direção:

— Gostei de descobrir que não sou o único a apreciar caminhadas noturnas ousadas. Onde muitos pensam que encontrarão predadores e podridão, só há paz.

Esperei uma figura obscura surgir dos arbustos diante dele, talvez Fitzgerald, talvez um desconhecido, talvez o trio que assombrava minha visão periférica há um ano, mas vários instantes passaram-se e Ariel continuou parado e sozinho.

Ele falou novamente:

— Foi mal-educado, Fred Jones?

Certifiquei-me de que minha arma estava onde devia estar. Aquilo, pelo menos, eu não havia esquecido em nenhum momento.

— Há quanto tempo sabe que estou te seguindo?

— Não te seria mais útil perguntar para onde estamos indo? Que vergonha, Fred. Um homem como você, que divide um quarto de hotel com uma noiva linda, desperdiçando suas noites seguindo-me!

— Graças à ineficiência dos seus homens, estou para perder a noiva. Talvez já tenha perdido.

— Graças ao caso em que não tinha de se intrometer e para o qual mesmo assim arrastou todo mundo, quer dizer? Ninguém gosta de obsessivos. Eu falei com sua conhecida Velma. Boa menina, muito sensata. Tenho certeza de que um dia já a chamou de amiga. Hoje, porém, ela revira os olhos na sua presença. Eu vi.

— Para quem me acusa de obsessão, você parece me assistir tanto quanto eu te assisto.

— Então não nega? Geralmente, as pessoas se aproveitam de uma tomada de consciência dessas para eliminarem o que as faz tão repugnantes. Você está acabando com seus amigos. Nem o Rogers deve te aguentar mais.

— Nem vem. Salsicha foi quem me chamou para cá.

— Pelo que sei dele, é um bebê em corpo de adulto. Ninguém teme o que sabe não ser real, nem mesmo as crianças, embora elas não tenham ciência disso ainda. Elas até parecem se aterrorizar, mas, passados uns instantes e com os mimos certos, logo ajeitam as cabecinhas. Todo mundo tem medo, entretanto, do que sabe-se real, como uma invasão domiciliar seguida de desaparecimento, possivelmente um sequestro.

— Salsicha está trabalhando no desaparecimento de Hugo Thomas. Ele não é obrigado a ficar um dia além do encerramento das buscas oficiais.

— Sim, sim, e isso não deve demorar.

— Ainda bem que admite sua falha agora.

— Por que assume que é uma falha? Buscas não se encerram somente por desistências.

— Desistências parecem inevitáveis quando o atual chefe das buscas está mais preocupado em ocultar documentos que conduzi-las. O que tem no seu bolso, Ariel?

Ele riu e tirou os papéis do bolso, amassando-os sem cerimônia e jogando-os por cima do ombro, aos meus pés. Não soube se devia largar a lanterna, sacar a arma ou abaixar-me para pegar os papéis. Como Ariel ainda parecia inofensivo, peguei os papéis e os examinei sob a luz, chocando-me mais a cada segundo, pois eram atestados médicos de outros empregados e pedaços de contratos de trabalho igualmente alheios a Ariel.

— Não se preocupe, Fred. Eu estarei cumprindo meu expediente amanhã também.

Mas eu não estaria acordando em minha cama do hotel no mesmo horário, porque havia sido burro o bastante para cair em uma armadilha sem contar a ninguém sobre meu paradeiro.

Quando me resignei à minha idiotice em favor da autopreservação, largando os papéis e posicionando minha arma debaixo da lanterna, Ariel enfim virou-se para mim. O feixe de luz chocou-se contra dois olhos opacos de um brilho excessivo, lembrando-me das vezes em que os faróis da Máquina de Mistério registraram a presença de alguma fera na estrada. Aquelas duras bolas de luz amarela fixavam-se em mim, dominantes na figura humana falsa servindo-lhes de casca. O tempo das mentiras finalmente acabara.

Também havia acabado o tempo de Ariel rir sozinho. Passei a acompanhá-lo, o que confundiu até a ele, por uns segundos.

— Acha que isto aí me apavora? Que é a tristeza? Que é o medo? Você não sabe nada de mim. Por mais de trezentos dias tudo que eu quis foi a certeza ao meu lado. Obrigado, seu desgraçado!

Eu ainda precisava de motivos e de muitas explicações, especialmente quanto a Hugo e Fitzgerald, mas fui egoísta, deixei-me levar pela vaidade de não permitir a repetição de meu estado embasbacado ante as revelações de Lena e Simone. Atirei antes de me olharem com sorrisos convencidos, antes de se aproximarem, antes de me amarrarem de um modo natural ou sobrenatural.

Joguei uma bala fora. Eu já teorizava que não poderia matar criaturas-gato com tiros, mas esperava ao menos atordoá-las para retirar-me até um momento mais oportuno, esperava ao menos um buraco nas roupas de Ariel, jamais marca alguma, como se eu nem tivesse chegado a apertar o gatilho.

Conforme Ariel voltou a sorrir, perdi a certeza tão arduamente conquistada, pois perguntei-me se não estava alimentando uma poderosa alucinação, afinal, ele não me atacava e não sofria os efeitos de meus supostos ataques sobre ele; eu já havia cogitado ir ao psicólogo, passando a desprezar a ideia só por orgulho e pelo mau exemplo do profissional arruinando Daphne; eu admitia para mim mesmo ter um problema de obsessão e paranoia toda noite, todo dia, toda hora.

Mas eu não era como Daphne, que um dia me revelou preferir perder a vida a sanidade, assim, continuei tentando atirar, determinado a apagar aquele sorriso maldito daquela aberração inabalável.

Parei por um presságio e por um fio de sensatez. Não estava adiantando atirar e, pelas minhas contas, só me restavam duas balas.

Ariel anuiu.

— Decerto eu também cansei.

Adivinhei qual seria meu destino assim que me agarraram por trás e senti a consistência bestial prendendo-me. Agradeci ao acaso e aos possíveis deuses pela minha força, que não me deixara largar a arma pelo susto. Havia mais dignidade em morrer lutando contra uma criatura inesperada do que em virar uva passa enquanto se era retido por energias invisíveis no chão.


	15. Daphne Blake V

_Nova Orleans, 17 de setembro de 1999._

Nunca imaginei que o pior de meus pesadelos se daria quando eu abrisse meus olhos de verdade, mas o destino se mostrou sujo, trapaceiro, totalmente baixo, ou será que eu devia nomeá-lo Fred Jones?

Ao acordar, localizei e peguei o papel no criado-mudo, descobrindo o que já sabia: Fred me amava havia muito tempo e mesmo assim conseguira viver sem mim por mais tempo ainda, porém, não poderia viver um segundo sequer com o peso de uma morte na cabeça.

Troquei de roupa sem tomar banho e deixei o meu quarto, correndo para o de Velma. Bati à porta dela freneticamente e ela atendeu-me sem óculos e ainda de pijamas, perguntando retoricamente:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Fred sumiu. Ele vai fazer alguma idiotice.

Ela piscou e virou-se para verificar um relógio na parede.

— Ainda são dez da manhã. Sabe quantas horas exatamente ele deixou o quarto?

— Não. Droga! Pode ter sido há alguns minutos ou há horas!

— Então se acalme. Pode ser muito cedo para concluir algo tão drástico.

Saquei o bilhete amassado de meu bolso e enfiei nas mãos dela.

— E também pode ser muito tarde. Faz ideia do quanto isto é excêntrico? Fred é um insensível quando quer, pois jamais me escreveu nada, nem mesmo quando ficou longe por meses naquele bendito acampamento de verão. Eu só reconheci a letra dele porque já o vi assinar coisas.

Velma suspirou.

— Tudo indica que ele vai mesmo se meter em problemas, se é que já não se meteu, mas ainda acho que é cedo para o desespero.

— Pelo tom do bilhete, ele pode ter ido já para a Ilha Moonscar! Como quer que eu não me desespere?

Ela ergueu as mãos e anuiu.

— Vamos eliminar algumas hipóteses antes. Espera-me tomar um banho?

Apesar de tudo, senti vergonha de não ter tomado também um banho e desviei o olhar.

— Claro, claro. Eu... vou esperá-la no meu quarto, certo?

— Certo. Eu estarei lá assim que me aprontar.

Voltei ao meu quarto e tomei o meu banho, desejando que Velma não notasse meu desleixo. Após vestir novas roupas mais uma vez, escovei meus cabelos diante do espelho e lembrei porque odiava atividades mecânicas: como raramente precisávamos pensar durante estas, nossa mente escapava à nossa vontade, divagando por lugares quase sempre inúteis e, às vezes, prejudiciais.

Não sei se nos separar havia feito parte da estratégia das criaturas-gato naquela noite de setembro, mas assim aconteceu, e eu não posso imaginar outra maneira de prejudicar mais efetivamente um grupo. Atualmente, estávamos separados de novo, também por um aparente livre-arbítrio de um de nós, contudo, eu não descartaria a influência insidiosa de alguém por baixo dos panos.

Só depois de nos separarmos na Ilha Moonscar, Salsicha e Scooby encontraram os zumbis, eu e Fred decapitamos uma vítima das criaturas-gato, Velma quase caiu em areia movediça, fomos suspensos em pleno ar por magia e deixamo-nos cair em uma armadilha.

Se eu fosse uma criatura-gato, sem dúvidas o mal em mim teria adicionado propositalmente cada detalhe naquela noite. Alguns animais ficam simplesmente famintos, mas outros parecem sádicos, gostando de se demorarem na caçada para temperar a presa com ansiedade; suponho que o elemento humano restante em Lena, Simone e Jacques seria capaz de deixá-los desse modo, assim, haveria uma beleza bem maior na revitalização anual mediante a criação de expectativas durante uma brincadeira coletiva do que no moroso recolhimento das vítimas na hora certa pelas maravilhas do voodoo. Por que eles temeriam arriscar? Tinham os bonecos garantindo nossa prisão e a superioridade física caso os primeiros falhassem. Ora, Lena gabara-se de capturas passadas; nada impedia que ela fizesse aquilo junto dos cúmplices após toda lua de equinócio de outono.

De repente, eu senti muito calor, então tentei levantar-me para ir até a varanda e respirar melhor o ar, mas notei uma estranheza em todo o meu corpo, como se ele já não me pertencesse ou como se eu não estivesse inserida em uma realidade concreta onde algo ordinário como o movimento fosse permitido; descobrir-me naquela situação irreal poderia ser maravilhoso ou muito pior, pois ninguém controlava a irrealidade, ninguém controlava os próprios pesadelos, se não estes nem ocorreriam; nos pesadelos, perdia-se toda a capacidade de lutar, tanto contra as circunstâncias quanto contra si mesmo, ou seja, eu não poderia mais me impedir de enlouquecer nem de morrer e deixar os outros morrerem. Não que eu fosse capaz de fazer tanta diferença. Na selvageria da Ilha Moonscar, a astúcia constantemente era inferior à força animal. Eu não poderia ter, por exemplo, puxado Velma da areia movediça se ela houvesse caído, não poderia ter lutado contra vários zumbis se eles de fato representassem uma ameaça, jamais poderia ter libertado Fred e Velma e Beau do feitiço voodoo. Se tudo dependesse só de mim, Velma teria morrido asfixiada, seu corpo para sempre perdido, talvez junto de outros corpos que não podiam ressurgir conforme a maldição graças à resistência natural sobre eles. Se tudo dependesse só de mim, Fred teria sido soterrado e comido por zumbis, pedacinho por pedacinho, mas eu felizmente não veria seu último suspiro, pois morreria primeiro, já que tenho menos carne. Se tudo dependesse dó de mim, Fred e Beau e Velma murchariam e estariam sujeitos à mesma degradação de perderem a cabeça para céticos imbecis que caíssem na rede de Lena pelos próximos séculos. Só dependera de mim totalmente levar meus amigos para aquele inferno; isso eu pude fazer muito bem.

Eu não sabia como lidar com aquela crise, pois nunca tivera uma com tal combinação de sintomas. Escutava batidas em minha porta há vários minutos, mas não podia atendê-las nem as dispensar verbalmente.

Não sei em quanto tempo reuni coragem para desbravar a escuridão ao meu redor e apressar-me na direção da porta, agarrando a maçaneta e a chave, torcendo-as e puxando Velma contra mim antes mesmo de observá-la.

— Eles fizeram de novo. Estão nos dispersando, nos separando...

Velma me manteve afastada enquanto examinava o quarto para ver se havia mais alguém ali e depois abraçou-me, estapeando de leve minhas costas.

— Você está vendo coisas que já passaram, Daphne.

Pensei nela com o rosto distorcido pela asfixia e tentei soltar-me, virar-me, mas ela só me segurou com mais força, continuando a falar.

— Não precisa pensar em nada disso. Fred só deve ter saído para mais uma busca pelo parque. A alteração evidenciada pelo bilhete pode ter se dado porque todos fomos afetados pelo desaparecimento de Fitzgerald. Ele pode estar começando a voltar à razão. Nossa, quanta irresponsabilidade...

— Eu mereço o que ele fez. Eu mereço o que você fez. Sorte que Salsicha e Scooby não têm um pingo de malícia, ou eu teria mais dois carmas esperando para me pegarem.

— Só eu sou responsável pelas minhas ações. Ninguém me obrigou a acompanhá-la até a Ilha Moonscar nem a negligenciá-la por meses. De todo jeito, não acho que esteja em condições de sair do hotel hoje. Eu procurarei Fred com Salsicha e Scooby.

— É tentador, acredite, mas se você mesma diz que eu só estou vendo coisas que já passaram, não há porque não sair daqui. Além disso, quero esmurrar meu noivo eu mesma quando encontrá-lo.

— E então iremos para Ohio?

— E então iremos para Ohio.

Revigorei-me um pouco falando em tom fútil e inconsequente. Não importava quantos anos houvessem passado: amiga nenhuma merecia aguentar lágrimas e tremores de alguém tão diferente, alguém que não dependia exclusivamente de fatos e deixava-se governar por intuições que já não sabia se provinham da natureza ou da ilusão.

Perdemos quase duas horas enquanto eu sofria e me recompunha. O lado positivo era a possibilidade de Fred voltar por conta própria ao hotel para almoçar, assim, esperamos alguns minutos no restaurante, o que não nos rendeu resultados, então paramos de perder tempo e fomos até o estacionamento. O nosso carro alugado estava lá, o que piorou o bolo em minha garganta.

Falsifiquei um otimismo tosco:

— Pelo menos não vamos nos atrasar caminhando nem ponderando se ele foi muito longe.

Algo incomodou Velma, mas ela não falou, disfarçando o rosto solene e assentindo de um jeito neutro. Apesar disso, analista de todas as possibilidades racionais como Velma era, eu já sabia que ela estava pensando que Fred não precisaria de um carro se houvesse sido levado como Fitzgerald.

Salsicha e Scooby estavam devorando o almoço na cantina do parque quando demos as notícias e perguntas por novidades. Ambos olharam por cima dos ombros, recolheram as lancheiras e foram para os fundos sinalizando para os seguirmos, em nenhum momento parando de levar as colheres às bocas, então foi difícil sentir-me mais intimidada quando Salsicha falou de boca cheia:

— Isso está saindo do controle de qualquer um. Se até Fred desapareceu agora, não há chance de nós termos algum sucesso.

Perguntei:

— Então não o viu?

— Não.

Velma tocou no braço trêmulo de Salsicha como me tocara mais cedo:

— Acalme-se você também.

Salsicha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nunca aconteceu de Fred ir em uma busca sem ninguém. Ele não é idiota e sabe que estamos lidando com algo muito maior que algum de nós, por mais fortinho que seja.

— O desaparecimento de Fitzgerald lançou uma nova luz sobre a situação. Ainda acredita em algo de sobrenatural neste caso?

Salsicha terminou de comer em um acesso de nervosismo e largou a lancheira.

— Você pergunta a mim? Sei lá. Só tenho certeza do perigo e do meu mau-pressentimento.

— Quanto a quê?

— Eu não pensei bem sobre isso, mas... É nossa proximidade da ilha, acho, e também como alguns pontos daqui parecem com uns de lá. Além disso... eu entendo a suspeita de Fred sobre certas pessoas.

Todos olhamos ao redor antes de prosseguirmos.

— Não posso negar que Ariel é suspeito por aquela atitude antes de irmos à casa de Fitzgerald, embora eu preferisse chegar o histórico de Fitzgerald antes de apontar o dedo. De qualquer jeito, não nos envolvemos em crimes ordinários, estão acima de nós. A polícia já está envolvida.

Scooby revelou:

— A polícia esteve aqui.

— Foi mesmo?

Ele assentiu, e Salsicha complementou:

— Há pouco tempo. Se tivessem feito nada teria sido muito.

— Se eles estão tendo dificuldades, imagine nós. O essencial é já termos dado todas as informações necessárias para ajudá-los. Como Ariel reagiu?

— Ficou normal, ficou frio – Salsicha cerrou os dentes e passou a sussurrar: – Depois do jeito como ele falou de precisar rezar para se comunicar com Fitzgerald, nem consigo mais olhar direto nos olhos dele.

Estabelecemos por unanimidade que, se Fred saíra por conta própria, fora em busca de Ariel, então decidimos observar o novo mandachuva no Parque Dreyfus. Perdemos tempo, pois ele se limitou a fazer as tarefas diárias pelas três horas em que o assistimos e não tivemos nem sinal de Fred atrás de árvores, arbustos ou mesas.

Pensamos que, na melhor das hipóteses, Fred terminara fosse o que fosse e voltara ao hotel, daí retornamos também. Após uma ida frustrada aos quartos, perguntei explicitamente por ele na recepção enquanto um empregado bisbilhoteiro me escutava. O homem esperou que nos afastássemos da outra empregada e seguiu-nos até o elevador. Quando estávamos todos dentro, ele riu e perguntou:

— Já é hora da festinha?

Ficamos confusos e eu o questionei:

— Como?

— Vocês estão com aquele moço loiro, não é?

— Estamos! Você o viu?

Ele hesitou.

— Algum de vocês também faz aniversário hoje?

— Ninguém, nem mesmo Fred.

O homem relaxou.

— Então posso assumir sem medo de arruinar a festa que também querem uns minutos na suíte? Serão responsáveis pela decoração? O hotel tem alguns pacotes exclusivos para tal. Sem querer ser indelicado, comemorar só com um vinho é um pouco... econômico demais. No cassino seria bem mais animado.

Velma, Salsicha e até Scooby me olharam com um pouco de desconforto. O idiota do Salsicha não segurou a risada e murmurou:

— É, Daphne, os últimos dias têm sido estresse atrás de estresse, mas eu esperava que, quando um cara como o Fred quisesse consolo, ele fosse procurar em você.

Eu o belisquei no ombro.

— Não deve ser nada disso que está pensando – virei-me para o empregado, preparando-me para cometer homicídio se a causa daquele meu tormento último fosse uma mulherzinha. Haveria mesmo um terceiro desaparecimento – Quem está aniversariando, afinal?

O empregado ficou vermelho.

— Será que arruinei tudo?

Tirei algumas notas da minha bolsa sem nem olhar de que eram.

— Fale logo. Eu estou procurando meu noivo desde que acordei.

— Madame, calma, ele só colocou uma garrafa de vinho no quarto daquele outro amigo de vocês, o senhor Ariel.

— Isso aconteceu faz muito tempo?

— Ainda não acho que tenha se passado uma hora.

— Há como fazer este elevador descer agora mesmo?

Estendi minha mão para os botões e Velma me deteve, balançando a cabeça em silêncio e depois declarando:

— É melhor discutirmos os preparativos em alguns dos quartos. Ariel pode voltar para um lanche. Eu não saberia esconder a surpresa.

Despedimo-nos do tagarela e ficamos no quarto de Scooby e Salsicha, que explodiu assim que fechamos a porta:

— Eu entendi direito? Eu ouvi direito? Fred vai envenenar o novo chefe?!

Velma o obrigou a sentar e parar de gesticular quinhentas vezes por palavra.

— Não, Salsicha. Ele provavelmente só queria uma desculpa para checar o quarto de Ariel.

Aliviada pela volta de meu raciocínio com as piores possibilidades eliminadas de minha mente, comentei:

— O que me faz pensar que fomos idiotas. Devíamos pedir ao bisbilhoteiro por nossa vez.

Velma objetou:

— Não. Se Fred está seguindo Ariel, está atrás de provas. Se já houvesse achado as provas, certamente se apossaria delas e as deixaria em um lugar seguro. Acho que, nesta altura, já teríamos o reencontrado se ele tivesse conseguido algo de valor. Talvez devêssemos realmente esperá-lo. Se estivermos certos, ele não achará nada e voltará de mãos vazias. De qualquer jeito, não acho que ele se comprometeria frente Ariel, então não há perigo. Somos bons em nos esconder.

Confirmei:

— Sim, ele deve estar observando Ariel de algum esconderijo agora. Nós não o encontramos porque saíamos do parque enquanto ele retornava, mas eu não concordo em deixarmo-lo sozinho.

Velma pensou um pouco e anuiu.

— Ele pode precisar de apoio, mas se nos juntarmos a ele diretamente, há uma grande chance de arruinarmos a empreitada, e, francamente, é a última coisa que eu quero.

Concordei prontamente:

— Se ele finalmente vir Ariel limpo por um dia inteiro, talvez voltemos a Ohio com menos atrito.

Scooby nos acompanhava, virando a cabeça de uma para a outra em toda fala, daí perguntou:

— Ariel é uma criatura-gato?

Ante a mudez de Velma e a minha, Salsicha falou.

— Olhem, vocês estão assumindo muita coisa. Primeiro, que Ariel estará limpo; segundo, que Fred não achou nada; terceiro, que este é um crime comum.

Eu expliquei:

— Se você quiser ficar aqui, tudo bem...

— Eu quero, acredite, mas não posso, você sabe. Tudo que estou pedindo é... – Salsicha fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Diabo, nem acredito que direi isso. Estou perguntando se o Fred tem mais uma arma e se você sabe atirar.

Arrepiei-me por inteiro.

— Confesso que sei, mas você acha mesmo que precisarei?

— Sobrenatural ou crime comum, é perigoso.

Quando fui para meu quarto, Fred não havia aparecido, mas uma arma estava faltando na coleçãozinha dele, então peguei a outra, sentindo a confirmação de nossas hipóteses.

De volta ao parque, arrumamos pontos de esconderijos próprios para observarmos Ariel, assumindo que Fred se mostraria quando aquele tivesse de sair do parque e voltar para casa. Não ficamos tão longe uns dos outros, combinamos um local de encontro ao fim do expediente e juramos não trocarmos de posição sem absoluta necessidade. Seria bem mais fácil alguém notar-se observado se muitos ficassem em um arbusto só.

Passaram horas e Ariel não fez nada de suspeito até onde podíamos ver, mas certamente trememos em conjunto quando vimos dois vultos desaparecerem na floresta quando já era noite e só a parca luz da lua iluminava o parque.

Nós nos reencontramos no ponto combinado, mas não chegamos a conversar antes de nos redirecionarmos na direção da mesma trilha que havíamos explorado por conta de Clemente. Sabíamos quem eram os dois homens, tínhamos uma lanterna graças a Salsicha e não perderíamos mais tempo hesitando.

A maior parte do caminho era reto e plano, então não podíamos depender de uma lanterna para nos orientar o tempo todo ou seríamos percebidos. Em um momento particularmente arriscado, eu, que estava na frente do grupo, parei e gesticulei para ninguém falar, sussurrando sozinha:

— Não há pontos íngremes pelo que lembro. Vamos desligar um pouco a luz?

Salsicha protestou baixinho:

— Como a gente vai andar por aqui? Não dá para ver a luz debaixo destas árvores.

— Scooby pode farejar.

Se já era difícil convencer verbalmente Scooby a tomar uma posição de vanguarda em uma investigação, era quase impossível convencê-lo com olhares silenciosos e uma lamentável falta de biscoitos, então perdemos minutos só encarando uns aos outros e gesticulando. Finalmente, um irritado Scooby ficou não à minha frente, mas, mediante muito esforço, ao meu lado, usando o focinho para nos levar até Fred e Ariel.

Scooby quis levar-nos para as árvores um tanto quanto acima da trilha, porém, não deixei e escolhi que permanecêssemos nela, tanto por razões de segurança quanto de discrição, afinal, se Scooby já não farejava ninguém diretamente adiante de nós, obviamente era por estarmos sozinhos e termos um melhor espaço para nos mover e correr caso Fred precisasse de ajuda.

Quando avistamos os vultos novamente, escutamos uma conversa em alto e bom tom, além de percebermos que havíamos cometido um erro quase fatal. Corremos para os arbustos do outro lado da trilha, oposta à margem de onde Fred confrontava Ariel.

Reclamei:

— Pensei que não havia ninguém na trilha, Scooby.

Salsicha concordou:

— Sim, cara, que foi aquilo? A esta altura, você já devia lembrar do cheiro do chefe. É a idade?

Ele claramente brincara só para aliviar a tensão do momento, e Scooby normalmente se deixaria levar para acalmar-se um pouco, se é que era possível, porém, Scooby pareceu nem escutar Salsicha naquela vez, afastando-se um pouco além de nós e caminhando em círculos.

— Não tinha.

Scooby respondeu só à minha pergunta. Odiei pressioná-lo em meio ao nervosismo, mas falar também me ajudava a manter-me estável naquela escuridão de flora tão familiar.

— Tinha sim, querido. Ariel está bem ali. Por pouco não esbarramos nele.

Scooby parou de circular e espremeu-se entre mim e Salsicha. Percebi que estava tremendo.

— Não. Não tem cheiro.

Ele revelou aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que ficamos surdos por tiros vindos do outro lado e desesperados para nos abaixarmos. Eu me arrastei para um lado a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo, e por alguns instantes foi perfeitamente possível pela luz que Fred lançava sobre Ariel, intacto apesar dos ataques contínuos de Fred, que até chegou a sair mais da cobertura das árvores e aproximar-se da trilha por uma mira melhor. Já tendo me tornado uma especialista nas novas habilidades dele, sabia que o problema não fora sua mira em tiro nenhum.

Quando uma criatura-gato surgiu por trás de meu noivo e o agarrou, ficamos momentaneamente cegos, pois a lanterna de Fred, ainda na mão dele, era desviada para todos os ângulos com a força das sacudidelas da fera, que tentava imobilizá-lo. Só soubemos o que era por causa dos olhos amarelos brilhando no escuro.

Velma arrancou nossa lanterna apagada das mãos de Salsicha e a ligou novamente. Odiei-me por achar uma pena. Queria continuar cega, queria continuar inocente e iludida, e cheguei a pensar que ela, entre todas as pessoas, devia ser quem mais quereria o mesmo, porém, em vez de perder-se na negação, Velma apontou para o suplício de Fred e encarou-me, mal dando tempo a Ariel para processar a intrusão, ordenando:

— Atira. De um não sabemos, mas o outro parece bem real.

De novo odiei-me, daquela vez por hesitar. Pensei no fantasma do soldado dentre a horda de almas gratas pela libertação; certamente o soldado estivera armado enquanto vivo, e com equipamento de maior peso que minha pistola. Receava ser impotente contra uma criatura possivelmente invulnerável a tudo além da negligência de um ritual anual.

Velma olhou-me com uma fúria assassina, como se nem me reconhecesse.

— Atira, droga!

Ela parecia prestes a tomar a arma de mim e tentar sozinha a qualquer momento, apesar de um dos primeiros conflitos entre ela e Fred depois de nosso tempo na ilha ter se dado justamente por causa da aversão dela pelo uso de armas entre civis. Se até ela podia perder as inibições, eu não devia estar paralisada.

Posicionei minha pistola e chequei rapidamente a trilha, mas Ariel sumira, o que significava que eu tinha menos tempo do que achava, pois ele estaria vindo nos pegar e atrapalhar para favorecer o cúmplice. Concentrei-me em Fred e na criatura novamente, percebendo que esta virava-se para ir embora, levando meu noivo. Ante a improbabilidade de duas criaturas-gato fugirem de uma resistência meramente mortal, senti-me em um mundo fantástico, fruto de minha cabecinha demente, no entanto, logo notei a diferença: eu tinha escolha, livre arbítrio. Podia erguer meus braços, puxar o gatilho e vingar-me de uma vez por todas daqueles amaldiçoados corrompendo minha cabeça, minha vida e meus amados. Assim fiz.

Ergui-me, saí dos arbustos e mirei na cabeça como eles fizeram a mim. Gastei sem cautela toda a minha munição, já que não via risco imediato de atingir Fred. A maioria de meus tiros acabou pelas costas por eu tremer demais e não ser tão boa quanto Fred.

Temi ter o mesmo destino de caçadores e campistas tolos o bastante para atirarem em ursos, mas a criatura tinha menos densidade corpórea, pois cambaleou e perdeu as forças por tempo suficiente para Fred libertar-se e correr em minha direção. Só pude vislumbrar a umidade em seus olhos por menos de um segundo antes de o foco da lanterna de Velma mudar de nós dois para o caminho de onde todos viéramos.

— Vamos! – ela gritou.

Todos voltamos para a trilha e corremos, embora Fred se deixasse ficar um pouco para trás para sempre se assegurar da completude de nosso grupo. Minha segunda vergonha daquela noite seria deixá-lo sacrificar-se por nós pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo, mas eu não podia evitar e duvido que alguém pudesse, com os sons pesados de patas chocando-se contra o chão conforme nos perseguiam. A criatura chegava tão perto às vezes que podíamos ouvir seu rosnado furioso.

O rosnado chegou tão perto de nós que eu praticamente pude senti-lo no ouvido, então soube que Fred novamente estava em perigo. Parei e virei-me, disposta desta vez a lançar-me na criatura se necessário, já que não tinha mais munição. O vulto escuro mais distante não havia alcançado Fred ainda, como eu pensara, então Fred mirou velozmente e atirou de qualquer jeito, usando o resto da munição para atrasá-lo, reaquistando impulso e agarrando minha mão a fim de que eu me lançasse para frente tão rápido quanto ele. Velma nos esperava enquanto Salsicha e Scooby voavam adiante, o que não me magoou. Se pelo menos dois conseguissem escapar da floresta naquela noite, eu morreria feliz.

Não pensei mais depois daquela constatação, apenas corri muito mais do que me sabia capaz, assim como Fred e Velma, a ponto de, em certo instante, todos os cinco de nosso grupo se alinharem na trilha. Não olhamos mais para trás.

Não paramos nem quando fomos forçados a deixar a orla de árvores e ficar sob a lua mais uma vez, nem precisamos trocar nenhuma palavra para nos coordenarmos conjuntamente a ir para as cabanas velhas nas beiras dos rios, onde Salsicha e Scooby se enfiaram enquanto eu, Fred e Velma cerrávamos a porta.

No mais completo breu, pude concentrar-me em um cheiro pútrido que nos sufocava. Velma ligou a lanterna e examinou o espaço para verificar se estávamos sozinhos, e na parte de cima da cabana de fato não havia nada nem ninguém além de nós, porém, ela iluminou a parte inferior e vislumbramos coisas que não tinham estado ali em nossa primeira visita. Sem examinar mais cuidadosamente do que se tratava, Velma apontou uma janela e desligou a lanterna. Como que prevendo nossos movimentos, a criatura lá fora chutou a porta apodrecida que um devaneio nos fizera achar segura.

Saltamos pela janela a tempo de escapar do que estivera escondido e do que se expunha sem hesitações, mas já não tínhamos a mesma coordenação nem o mesmo desespero nos propelindo para frente, pois os falsos momentos de paz, por menores que houvessem sido, sabotaram nossos organismos, assim, não prestamos atenção ao terreno, e sequer poderíamos, afinal, a lua já se mostrara pouco confiável.

Ainda adiante de todos, Salsicha e Scooby caíram para dentro do solo tão subitamente quanto deviam ter caído no túmulo de Moonscar há um ano. Eu, Fred e Velma freamos a tempo de nos salvarmos, mas não de nos pouparmos de uma visão parecida com a que provavelmente nos aguardara na cabana: uma vala repleta de animais feridos, especialmente veados; estavam inteiros demais para terem sofrido a dilaceração violenta de uma fera, além de seguirem vivos a despeito da visível agonia; ainda assim, Salsicha e Scooby, sujos de sangue e lama, gritaram a plenos pulmões, alertando a criatura-gato e toda a Louisiana de nossa mais nova posição.

Fred agarrou minha mão e lançou-se sobre a vala. Entendi as intenções dele e peguei uma das mãos de Velma, que foi ainda mais fundo. Salsicha e Scooby alcançaram-na em um pulo desesperado e logo os içávamos para cima. Demos a volta na vala e só não fomos pegos enfim porque a criatura nos perseguindo também foi atrapalhada por ela de alguma forma, pois a vimos desaparecer terra abaixo.

Fred estapeou os braços de todos que observavam e nos incentivou a continuar:

— Não olhem, não parem. Pode ser uma armadilha.

Ele estava tão ofegante que era impossível reconhecer seu tom grave e enérgico, então eu senti vontade de afrontá-lo e continuar parada só para obrigá-lo a descansar um pouco, entretanto, a criatura ressurgiu como ele previra e nos forçamos a tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

Um rugido súbito cortou o ar, mais distante que a criatura atrás de nós, e nosso sangue gelou em contraste aos nossos membros tórridos de atividade.

Fugimos por sobre a água, cogitamos entre felinos e crocodilos e voltamos à terra firme. Não sabíamos porque a criatura não nos alcançara na estreiteza de alguns dos últimos trechos, mas sabíamo-nos abençoados por termos Velma, cuja memória fotográfica levou-a a tomar a frente do grupo e nos conduzir para o que, a princípio e na confusão da semiobscuridade, pareceu só uma folhagem cobrindo rochas compactas, mas depois revelou-se a entrada da caverna minúscula que avistáramos; reconhecemos nela nossa única chance de sobrevivência.

Tombamos no chão por um instante e não fizemos nada além de descansar, embora nem o descanso pudesse ser completo, pois se respirássemos tão ruidosamente quanto precisávamos, a criatura nos escutaria do outro lado do parque.

Embora ninguém falasse, todo mundo esperava que uma massa escura e feroz de repente imergisse da abertura iluminada, acordando-nos de nosso sonho de fuga sem sequer o privilégio de uma perda geral de sentidos conforme o braço da criatura partia nossas caras e nos arrancava de dentro de nosso abrigo um por um.

Não tiramos os olhos da entrada da caverna por um minuto sequer, mas nenhum vulto veio lá de fora.

Peguei-me novamente tentada pelo estado de negação, inesperadamente forte pela facilidade que seria aceitá-lo, afinal, eu havia acabado de fugir de uma criatura imortal e mais forte com todos os meus amigos.

Comecei a rir histericamente e descansei a cabeça exausta no peito de Fred, daí tiraram a possibilidade de negação de mim com a mesma agressividade que a criatura-gato teria usado para arrancar cada membro do meu corpo, pois ensopei minha testa em sangue.

Ao mesmo tempo, Scooby ganiu ante a visão de duas bolinhas amarelas em pleno ar, e não no exterior da caverna, mas dentro, junto de nós.


	16. Velma Dinkley IV

_Parque Dreyfus, 18 de setembro de 1999._

Descobri ainda na adolescência que minha inteligência teórica e abstrata não fazia a menor diferença na minha incapacidade de ler pessoas. Sempre fui terrível em escolher companhias, sendo a turma a única exceção em minha vida inteira. Provavelmente só estava admitindo aquilo porque achava-me próxima da morte, mas, sim: eu era uma solteirona traumatizada após traições sucessivas de namorados charmosos e dissimulados. Ariel nem havia sido um, contudo, eu me execrava por ter dedicado atenção a ele e acatado suas opiniões.

Respeitei um estranho bonitinho enquanto apunhalava um grande amigo pelas costas há meses, por isso não me sentia nem um pouco injustiçada quando chegava em casa da universidade e caía na cama, sem estímulo para estudar ou refletir, sem propósito, isolada demais para ser compreendida, esquecida demais para expressar sofrimento, alegria, amor e até ódio; em suma, morta por dentro. Eu merecia tudo aquilo, eu merecia a solidão.

Derramei uma lágrima para cada vez em que coloquei-me em um pedestal que me afastava demais da realidade, cada vez em que me arrependi logo em seguida mas forcei-me à verdade de não poder retirar certos fatos da existência, cada vez em que tranquei minha porta e preferi escutar um livro do que uma pessoa viva, cada vez em que me dei conta de que as palavras e fórmulas escritas não preenchiam o cerne de meu tronco apodrecido nem ajudavam-no a se reerguer, cada vez em que me recusei a ver o melhor nos outros e pedir perdão, pelo menos tentando, com o maior descaramento daquele mundo, ficar ao lado de alguém e ajudar em mais do que ensinamentos. Irônico meu arrependimento final ser não ter tentado aprender mais com as pessoas em vez de achar que só eu podia oferecer algo a elas.

Nem havia sentido em lamentar a proximidade da morte. Mesmo que eu continuasse a viver, já estava velha demais para compensar tanto desperdício. Salsicha e Scooby já desconfiavam de minhas indisposições, Daphne já passara um ano aprendendo a se tratar quase sozinha, Fred recebera mais punhaladas que César e há muito deixara de olhar-me questionando, chocado: "_Et tu?_ ".

Saí de mim quando a voz por trás dos pontos luminosos enfim se pronunciou:

— Eu não falei para trazer uma arma de verdade quando voltasse aqui?

Salsicha e Scooby arrancaram para a entrada da caverna e eu os segui, porém, notei logo que não era seguida por ninguém, nem criatura-gato nem Fred e Daphne, então, como já estava em predisposição suicida, retornei, de lanterna ligada.

Não apontei a luz para a criatura que eu sabia estar ali, mas para baixo, verificando como estavam meus amigos e porque não corriam mais. Fred tinha um arranhão feio em boa parte do peito parcialmente exposto e Daphne já estava coberta em parte do sangue escorrendo; ela percebeu a iluminação súbita e voltou-se para mim, deixando-me entender suas razões.

Era mais provável Fred sobreviver sob os cuidados de criaturas que teriam de deixá-lo vivo até o Equinócio. Daphne não sairia do lado dele, porém, a sobrevivência dos dois dependeria de eu voltar com Salsicha, Scooby e gente competente para salvá-los.

Já estava virando-me e com o dedo no botão da lanterna para apagá-la e correr de novo, quando Salsicha e Scooby colidiram comigo, voltando ao mesmo tempo em que eu saia.

Salsicha caiu bem em cima de mim e não me soltou, passando-me toda a tremedeira e gritando:

— Está infestado lá fora!

— Zumbis de novo?

— Criaturas-gato! Melhor uma aqui do que cinquenta lá. Vamos, vamos... vamos para cima desta e depois corremos caverna adentro...

Pegaram a lanterna do chão e apontaram bem para nós, cegando-nos.

— Você, derrubar-me? Até parece! E chamou-nos direto de criaturas-gato? Não lobisomens, não pés-grandes, como outros xeretas. Há alguma chance de saber com o que está lidando, magricela?

Saí de debaixo de Salsicha e falei, tentando ganhar tempo:

— Você é o homem que vimos naquele dia.

— Não neste momento, mas deixe-me retribuir com outra afirmação: você é tola e, ainda por cima, inconveniente. Está atrapalhando o armazenamento. Eu devia te jogar direto para a abominação.

— Cavou aquelas valas e matou aqueles animais?

— Mortos eles não me teriam serventia.

— Então que cheiro era aquele nas cabanas?

— Nem todos dos meus sabem os lugares certos para atirar e arranhar.

— Não nega que são suas... isto é, de vocês?

— Possuí-las é mais grave que me transformar em fera? Pare de me importunar. Sairei e falarei com a gente sobre vocês. Ninguém estará na saída da caverna, mas a única direção que não barramos é a da Ilha Moonscar. Sintam-se à vontade.

Ele jogou a lanterna em Salsicha e saiu como prometera. Esperei por um momento, então peguei a lanterna e segui-o, constatando tanto a verdade nas palavras dele quanto nas de Salsicha, daí voltei à caverna rapidamente.

Daphne tremeu por inteiro ao rever o facho de luz, mas distinguiu minha silhueta e pôde respirar mais uma vez, murmurando:

— É verdade o que ouvi?

Hesitei bastante antes de falar, temendo causar outro ataque de pânico.

— Sim. Há... algumas dezenas de criaturas lá fora. Você parece surpreendentemente composta.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não é pior do que aquilo que vivo imaginando. O trauma me vacinou bem.

Fred enfim manifestou-se com um sibilo, afinal, cerrara os dentes pela dor:

— Pelo menos não nos amarraram.

Daphne voltou-se para ele e abriu a boca, provavelmente pretendo perguntar como estava a despeito da obviedade, porém, Fred ergueu uma mão:

— Foco no problema maior. Eles talvez estejam confiantes em nos prenderem por um fator além dos números, como o voodoo. Não tirem o olho de um centímetro sequer das roupas de vocês.

Salsicha aproximou-se da luz que eu sustentava e examinou os arredores.

— Esta é aquela mesma caverna que encontramos faz pouco tempo? Dá para fugirmos pelos outros corredores. Há vários!

Eu objetei:

— Não conhecemos nenhum.

— O que ainda é melhor do que os caminhos conhecidos.

Scooby ergueu a pata e sugeriu, ainda de mandíbula trêmula:

— A gente se voluntaria para explorar.

Salsicha concordou:

— Isso! Se notarmos algo parecido com a luz da lua ao final de algum túnel onde dê para andar com tranquilidade, voltamos correndo e aí todos fugiremos juntos.

Fred sorriu à custa de muito esforço.

— Não é uma má ideia. Há outra lanterna no meu bolso. Peguem, vão lá, e, caso não consigam voltar, fujam sem dor na consciência.

Apesar da pressa para encontrar uma nova saída, Salsicha e Scooby ficaram rígidos feito estátuas enquanto encaravam Fred. Salsicha mordeu os lábios, revelando com um tom similar ao sufoco físico:

— Não sei se conseguiremos nos convencer a voltar mais tarde.

— Tudo bem – foi Daphne quem disse, tirando a tal lanterna do bolso e Fred e entregando aos meninos conforme também falsificava um sorriso – Vão logo!

Eu segurei a manga de Salsicha e a coleira de Scooby:

— É prudente que nos separemos numa hora destas?

Fred respondeu:

— Você pode ir também, Velma, assim como Daphne. Só eu estou exausto.

Salsicha passou a mão pelos cabelos e sacudiu-os.

— Não fale assim, cara. Faz parecer que estamos te abandonando. A questão aqui é achar soluções tentando alguma coisa.

— Agora mesmo você dizia que...

— Esqueça o que eu disse! Você acha que eu penso no que eu digo? Cruz-credo! Eu vou logo ou não teremos tempo para nada.

Isto posto, Salsicha e Scooby soltaram-se de mim e correram para o corredor mais próximo, logo desaparecendo.

Várias pessoas entraram na caverna. As roupas velhas delas tornavam a cena similar às de perseguição de monstros em filmes do começo do século XX. Pelos números, adivinhei de imediato quem eram, assim como pela presença do rosto familiar do estranho da trilha, à frente de todos.

Destruíram nossas esperanças entrando pela frente, porém, o que eu não esperava era que fossem repetir o feito pelos fundos, pelos lados e, quem sabe, até pelo teto, pois Salsicha e Scooby voltaram apressados para a galeria e amontoaram-se ao nosso grupinho medíocre no chão. Do corredor de onde tinham começado a fugir, surgiram crianças vestidas como os adultos, uma das quais revirava com um franzir de cenho a lanterna que aqueles dois provavelmente deixaram cair.

— Voltem para dentro – o estranho ordenou a elas.

A garotinha loira com a lanterna deu-lhe um sorriso matreiro após achar o botão de ligar e apontou a luz em cheio nos nossos olhos.

— Quem são estas pessoas, vovô?

— Mosquitos em uma caminhada em pleno meio-dia pela selva. Voltem para dentro.

Ela olhou melancolicamente para Scooby, como se quisesse se aproximar para acariciar seu pelo, mas tinha mais obediência pelo ancião que força de vontade, então assentiu, embora não sem erguer a lanterna.

— Eu posso ficar com isto, pelo menos?

— Pode. Vá para dentro agora.

As crianças recolheram-se, deixando-nos a sós com seus ancestrais e aniquilando qualquer sentimento além do pavor na atmosfera.

Fred tentou levantar-se, mas Daphne segurou seu braço, embora não sua língua impertinente:

— Onde está o Ariel? Escondendo-se até mesmo neste momento? Era de se pensar que fosse aparecer para saborear a glória, mas presumo que um covarde completo se sinta seguro só depois de nos nocautearem e amarrarem.

Gritei:

— Não os afronte!

As criaturas disfarçadas de humanos balançaram as cabeças e o estranho anunciou:

— Seja lá quem tenha conhecido por esse nome, não é um dos nossos.

Fred não desistiu.

— Eu já sabia que o nome era falso, claro. Tentarei ser mais claro: quem armou para mim? Quem me atraiu para a mata e me emboscou?

— Sua própria imbecilidade, talvez?

— Por que está tentando me enganar?

— É você quem está se enganando. Eu tentei te avisar.

— Olhe, eu elaborarei melhor só uma vez: quem dentre vocês se faz de empregado do parque?

O estranho olhou ao redor de seus companheiros e pareceu tomar uma decisão. Ele chamou uma mulher idosa de detrás do grupo. Ela tinha uma aparência tão terna que era difícil acreditar na realidade de sua natureza amaldiçoada. Bastou um movimento da cabeça do homem que ela entendeu a mensagem, fosse qual fosse, e desapareceu em um corredor da caverna. O estranho então voltou-se para nós.

— Chega desse tom de ameaça. É ridículo na sua posição. Está aí quase morrendo e quer me fazer ameaças, me impor perguntas?

Outro do grupo se pronunciou:

— Deve ser o choque.

O estranho balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

— Acha que eles já sabiam sobre nós?

— Também não sei, mas será que a idiotice realmente é ilimitada? Se eu não soubesse de mim, comeria minha própria língua me vendo no espelho nesta época do ano. Se ousasse abrir a boca, seria para rezar, e só.

Naquele momento, a senhora retornou das sombras com alguns itens nas mãos, como potes e tecidos. Ela nos encarou cheia de dúvidas e buscou orientação no estranho, que apontou Fred.

— Dê um jeito nele, Margot.

A tal Margot decidiu-se e se aproximou. Eu, Daphne, Salsicha e Scooby todos nos erguemos e nos pusemos na frente de Fred como que em ação coordenada.

O estranho riu.

— Então ele vai sangrar até deixar meus ouvidos em paz?

Daphne relaxou um pouco.

— Quer cuidar do ferimento dele?

Salsicha falou, com vários cortes graças à tremedeira nos dentes:

— É claro que sim, ou ele não servirá para a Lua de Equinócio.

Todos lembramos simultaneamente da possibilidade, incluindo Daphne, que segundo minhas suspeitas a preferia do que uma morte imediata e permanente, saindo do caminho de Margot e nos empurrando para o lado também.

Argumentar seria inútil. Ninguém tinha escolha àquela altura, o que não impediu Fred de nos encarar como se fôssemos fugitivos de sanatório e de tentar enxotar Margot, ganhando assim uma advertência do estranho:

— O que fizer com uma das nossas será replicado em um dos seus.

Fred aquietou-se e Margot passou a cuidar do ferimento dele; quando a senhora tirou os restos da camisa rasgada para ter uma melhor visão da pele abaixo, Daphne caiu sobre os próprios joelhos e recolheu os pedaços de tecido, enfiando-os dentro das próprias roupas e recolhendo-se para junto de nós na mesma velocidade.

Não tiramos os olhos de Margot nem da orla de criaturas assistindo o processo. Odiei nunca ter pesquisado se voodoo podia ser feito também com sangue para evitar, com a mesma prontidão de Daphne, que Margot por um acaso separasse uma gota do de Fred, mas ela parecia limitar-se a estancar e limpar, por enquanto.

O estranho de repente perguntou:

— O que pensam que sabem sobre nosso povo?

Hesitamos em nos distrairmos de Margot para olhá-lo e responder. Na verdade, uma parte de mim pensava que seria melhor enfim seguir o conselho daquele homem e não falar senão para invocar a sorte do acaso, porém, eu também estava curiosa e sabia que Daphne, Salsicha e Scooby permaneceriam atentos à curandeira, uma por devoção e os outros por medo de voltarem a ver feras de brilhantes olhos amarelados.

— Encontramos três do seu... povo há um ano, na Ilha Moonscar.

— E ainda queriam voltar para lá? Não tenho mais dúvidas: a idiotice não tem limites.

Daphne interveio:

— Ninguém queria voltar, mas vocês não deixaram escolhas aos escrúpulos do Fred ao pegarem um garoto que não tem nem dez anos! Simone, Lena e Jacques eram uns desgraçados, literalmente amaldiçoados, mas nem no território deles eu vi uma criança entre os zumbis, seus imorais!

O estranho passou de furioso a plenamente interessado e procurou uma pedra plana pela caverna para se sentar. Ao achar, ele concentrou-se em Daphne.

— Simone e Lena, é? Então funcionou para elas.

O grupo inteiro repetiu os gestos do estranho, e onde antes não sabiam bem como nos encarar, limitando-se a seguir ordens e não agir quando elas não vinham, naquele momento mal pareciam conter a ansiedade para tecer as próprias questões.

Eu apertei o ombro de Daphne:

— Não os afronte você também. Estamos na casa deles – baixei minha voz – Preste atenção na Margot.

Daphne obedeceu a contragosto e eu pude responder ao estranho:

— Sim, funcionou por séculos.

Um do grupo balançou a cabeça.

— Não pode ser. A maldição deve tê-las pegado de um jeito cruel o bastante para entrar na história dos tais dos civilizados, daí estes conhecerem os nomes.

O estranho ordenou que ele se calasse e se dirigiu a mim:

— O que você entende por funcionar, o que são esses zumbis que mencionou e quem é Jacques?

— Os zumbis são a mesma maldição de que falou seu amigo; mortos-vivos que tentaram nos afastar daquele lugar. Simone e Lena atraíram o meu povo para a Ilha Moonscar por séculos, caçaram-nos na forma de vocês e sugaram a energia vital deles para preservarem a imortalidade. Jacques foi um velho que elas recrutaram para ajudá-las. Ele também era imortal.

Voltaram a se opor à minha palavra:

— Mentira! Deus nunca recompensaria a traição!

O estranho estava pálido e sua voz não tinha nem um quarto da confiança áspera de anteriormente:

— Calma, André. Eles não sabem de nada. Devem ter lidado com descendentes de gerações e gerações sem ter a mínima ideia.

Outro homem pronunciou-se:

— Mas ela falou dos mortos-vivos. Isso estava nas profecias!

O estranho argumentou:

— Se eram com descendentes que lidavam, os descendentes sabiam disso tanto quanto nós. Podiam mentir à vontade.

Eu, que estava controlando minhas emoções com facilidade até ali, explodi:

— Ah, não! Eu engoli o ceticismo do mundo inteiro, mas de vocês, aberrações, não! Como ousam negar a si mesmas para fritar cada neurônio restante na porcaria da minha cabeça?!

Apontaram-me dedos:

— Aberração é você que não para de falar besteira!

Fred bradou hipocritamente:

— Parem de gritar! Por que tanta controvérsia, afinal?

Algo na ousadia de Fred teve apelo para André, que respondeu:

— Por que Deus mandaria sua maldição sobre as traidoras só séculos depois de elas afrontarem todos nós? É absurdo!

— Não. Elas sofriam com a maldição da transformação e da energia vital já faziam séculos.

André quis avançar em Fred e só o estranho o conteve, mas aquele continuou gritando:

— Agora chama nossos costumes de maldição, seu filho da...

Naquela altura, eu começava a entender o que se dava e me pus na frente de Fred antes que a situação piorasse, falando ao estranho com a mesma curiosidade que ele há pouco me concedera:

— Está havendo uma série de desentendimentos. Fica claro que não temos a mesma visão das coisas. O que é a maldição para vocês?

— Os mortos-vivos haverão de derrubar toda abominação que surgir entre nós.

— É assim que conhecem Lena e Simone?

— Sim.

— E acreditam que elas deixaram descendentes, mas foram abatidas e não chegaram perto da imortalidade?

— Somos reles mortais. Quem chegaria a isso? É nossa natureza. Não há o que mudar.

Respirei fundo e só depois continuei:

— Se me disserem que não sabiam da reputação da Ilha Moonscar, terei de chamá-los de mentirosos. Por que o senhor quereria me afastar da trilha que leva até lá?

— Sabíamos que era perigoso por causa dos descendentes que vivem se esgueirando por aqui para roubar nossos altares, não por espíritos e lendas que caminham como nós.

— Certo... E por que Lena e Simone eram abominações?

— Elas tinham ideias que repugnariam Deus. É o que nossos pais nos passam desde que o mundo é mundo.

— Que ideias?

— Queriam fazer sacrifícios impuros e inadequados. Eram umas cadelas gananciosas que não se contentavam com boa saúde e as demais bênçãos que colorem a nossa vida.

— Elas... as mulheres que se chamavam pelos nomes delas disseram que viviam pacificamente entre o povo de vocês.

— Isso é mentira de descendente frustrado e safado.

— Nunca foram atacados por Morgan Moonscar?

Ele inflou orgulhosamente o peito.

— Fomos, e subjugamos o imbecil em uma horinha de luta pelo pântano. Nosso erro foi criar rancor, querer puni-lo, deixando a tripulação dele com aquelas doidas, que se aproveitaram escondidas de nós. Claro que já se sabia que seria possível, por um tempo, mas logo viria a punição.

— Refere-se a sugar energia vital de humanos?

— Sim.

— Mas vocês chamaram isso de costume.

— Viu alguma pessoa nas nossas valas? Não atacamos humanos.

— Então o que ganham em troca dos rituais?

— Nunca morremos jovens, nunca adoecemos. Tem sido assim desde que nosso povo nasceu.

— São tão aguerridos às tradições e, entretanto, deixaram a ilha de vocês quando Lena e Simone pecaram.

— Aquela ilha não passava de um esconderijo. Este parque funciona tão bem quanto ela – ele olhou feio para Fred – Na maioria das vezes.

— Saíram exatamente quando?

— Assim que percebemos o que fizeram as abominações. Não queríamos ver os nossos ancestrais levantarem-se para as pegarem nem arriscar sermos pegos em meio à fúria de Deus.

Decidi rapidamente como procederia a partir dali, mesmo escutando tentativas de protestos leves de meus amigos, que abafei elevando cada vez mais minha voz:

— As abominações da ilha devem ter se apaixonado tanto pelas precursoras no egoísmo e na podridão similares que adotaram até seus nomes.

Escolher despistá-los não foi fácil. Minha curiosidade não tinha fim. Com perigo ou sem perigo, eu passaria anos naquela caverna tirando dúvidas e estudando aquelas criaturas. Eles haviam mencionado serem mortais, nunca humanos, então eu podia estar diante de uma espécie inteiramente nova e cravar nela meu nome de descobridora.

André insistiu:

— Os mortos-vivos as pegaram?

Eu confirmei, afinal, de certa forma, era verdade:

— Pegaram. Caíram sobre elas – uma linha de pensamento fez-me retornar à mentira – Não quero ofender o povo de vocês, mas o único jeito de haver novas abominações me parece ser desertando desta caverna.

— Nossos ancestrais cortaram qualquer laço com Lena e Simone.

— Eu sei, mas vocês mesmos chamaram o que nos atacou hoje de abominação, então há uma nova. Alguém sumiu ultimamente?

— Não, ninguém! Todo mundo aqui se conhece, todo mundo cresceu com todo mundo e assim será até o final de nossos dias.

Supondo que fossem de fato inocentes, presumi que continuar pressionando naquele sentido também me renderia problemas, afinal, obrigaria a concluir o quão impossível seria a perpetuação de abominações fora daquela comunidade caso a tal divindade realmente as punisse tão prontamente quanto se dizia.

— Vão nos deixar ir depois de tratarem Fred?

O estranho respondeu:

— Vão parar de xeretar?

Achei melhor não mencionar que continuaríamos a procurar Hugo e Fitzgerald quer eles quisessem quer não.

— Claro, e acho que é esperto o bastante para notar que saber da existência de vocês não fez nenhuma diferença em nossa sociedade incrédula. Não precisa se preocupar conosco atrapalhando seu estilo de vida.

Falou-se em tom altivo:

— Escolherei acreditar.

— Sabe, acho engraçado como é bem articulado tendo em vista que mora na selva. Há quanto tempo seu povo está aqui?

— Desde muito antes de chamarem de parque. Desde nossos ancestrais deixarem a ilha.

Diferente dele, eu não poderia manter a mesma postura impecável ao declarar que escolheria acreditar, preferindo manter-me calada e apenas forçar-me a anuir.

Eles me deixaram a sós com a turma e voltaram para fora a fim de supostamente reunir outras presas. Examinei o começo dos corredores mais próximos, prevenindo-me contra os ouvidos das crianças deles, e depois sentei-me diante de Daphne e Fred, perguntando:

— O que acham?

Daphne não respondeu. Ela mantinha o olhar vidrado no curativo do noivo. Ante a baixa inevitável da adrenalina, enfim ela tinha tempo de lidar com o que acontecera nas últimas horas, e se contemplar um dano em Fred era melhor que olhar nos meus olhos e aceitar a realidade da situação, eu mal podia imaginar como se encontrava a mente dela.

Fred resmungou:

— Eles estão mentindo para nós. Têm de saber que a imortalidade é possível sob o Deus Gato. Como não saberiam se supostamente o adoram?

Salsicha tentou amenizar a situação comentando:

— Não sabem quão alto aquela menina doida gritou quando nos deparamos com ela no corredor. Chegaram a ouvir? Claro que sim. Anotem minhas palavras: em breve o avô dela voltará aqui perguntando quanto quero pelo Scooby porque a neta dela sempre quis um igual a ele.

Scooby gritou:

— Não!

— Calma. Eu direi que você já está muito velho, praticamente no pé da cova. Que comprá-lo seria assegurar que a neta chorasse bastante dentro de breve.

Apreciei a tentativa de humor, mas ri apenas brevemente antes de me concentrar em Fred:

— Você foi bem enfático ao me informar de que nunca houve um desaparecimento neste parque antes de Hugo. Queiramos ou não, é um ponto a favor da história daquelas criaturas.

Fred bufou:

— Só se elas estiverem falando a verdade sobre estarem aqui há muito tempo e, mesmo se estivessem, poderiam manter a aparência de segurança do parque sequestrando apenas sem-teto que viessem se abrir por aqui. Aquele líder deles me pareceu espertinho demais para um selvagem.

Daphne murmurou, mantendo a expressão vazia e quase que buscando um consolo:

— Mas ele tampouco é dissimulado como Lena, Simone e Jacques. Nenhum traço de seu comportamento cheira a falsidade, e, quando tentou forçar-se àquilo fingindo-se de mudo na trilha, fracassou notavelmente.

Fred balançou a cabeça:

— A crueza só clarifica a psicopatia dele, e o resto do grupo é só de dissimulados.

Daphne insistiu:

— Não totalmente. É muito fácil aceitar que Lena e Simone fizeram o que fizeram por ganância egoísta e não vingança comunitária. Até vingança exige uma dose prévia de ternura por algo ou alguém que foi tomado de você. Elas não tinham nenhuma.

Fred deixou-se relaxar momentaneamente e segurou a mão de Daphne.

— Afinal, parece que essas duas são irrelevantes agora. Velma estava certa, em parte. Temos muitos e novos inimigos.

Ele hesitou em continuar o que pretendia anunciar ainda mais do que hesitara em dizer aquela última frase. Daphne poupou-o de esforçar-se demasiadamente tirando as palavras da boca dele:

— E farão conosco o mesmo que fazem com os veados naquelas valas. Talvez nem precisem mais deles agora que nos têm. Nada garante que não tenham as mesmas intenções de Ariel para conosco nem que não trabalhem com ele.

Fred revoltou-se ante aquelas verdades e olhou-me:

— Por que os deixou mentirem tanto? Se vão nos forçar a ficar aqui, que seja, mas não temos de degradar nossos ouvidos antes do tempo.

Esclareci:

— Para quê provocá-los? Eu não estou participando de nenhum pacto de suicídio, além disso...

— O quê?

— Sei que está convencido de que mentem, mas concordo com as observações da Daphne, e tem outra coisa: se fossem como Lena e Simone, teriam virado pó junto delas no ano passado, a não ser que ainda não fossem criaturas na época.

— Não necessariamente. Poderiam estar tendo sucesso aqui enquanto elas falhavam lá.

— De toda forma, se houver chance de falarem a verdade, é certamente melhor para eles e para toda a humanidade que não descubram que o amado deus deles só soltou a maldição profetizada sobre Simone e Lena quando deixou de ser adorado ritualmente. Não quero nem arriscar converter um bando de feras excêntricas em bestas perigosas e assassinas cuja única diferença daquelas duas será um maior cuidado em não serem detidos.

Fred riu amargamente:

— Então ficaremos aqui paradinhos e seremos sugados com Hugo e Fitzgerald no Equinócio?

Ele se apoiou em Daphne e na parede, levantando-se mais rápido do que devia.

— Temos de fugir e ir para a ilha! Se Hugo e Fitzgerald não estiverem lá, traremos a polícia para estas cavernas custe o que custar. Se eles dizem que são mortais, podem ser feridos por balas, diferente das abominações. Se eles têm uma curandeira, temos chance de sucesso.

Salsicha passou um braço por debaixo dos de Fred e quis aplacá-lo:

— Calma, cara. Eles não pareceram tão intimidantes quanto não estavam transformados. Há velhos e crianças aqui.

— E por que são velhos e crianças vai deixar que te peguem? Jacques também era velho. Velhice nem sempre purga oportunismo e perversão.

Sustentei o outro lado de Fred e ditei:

— Vamos nos concentrar só na fuga, por enquanto. Você realmente acha que pode voltar para o hotel agora? Conseguiria correr, se necessário? Ainda faltam alguns dias para o Equinócio. Nossas vidas não estão em perigo imediato.

— Eu posso já estar envenenado agora. Ninguém me garante que o unguento daquela mulher não era um paralisante dérmico.

— Paralisante não é veneno, e você está muito pálido.

— Melhor pálido e cheio que marrom e murcho, lembra?

Fred soltou-se de nós e caminhou sozinho para a entrada da caverna, encostando-se à lateral e examinando o exterior. Ele voltou para perto de nós e sussurrou:

— A única coisa que invejo deles é a visão. Não fosse a escuridão, poderia afirmar com certeza que não há vigias fora da caverna. Poderemos correr, pelo menos por um tempo.

Salsicha objetou:

— Eles nos alcançarão. Não estamos tão vigorosos quanto na primeira perseguição.

— Aí nós voltamos para cá e nos metemos nos corredores, conforme o plano original.

Uma sombra tomou conta do rosto de Fred e, naquele momento, eu tive certeza de que uma maldição realmente pairava sobre todos aqueles que se envolvessem com o Deus Gato, fossem adoradores, fossem vítimas, pois não pude reconhecê-lo na próxima vez em que ele se pronunciou, e já não sentia tal estranheza para honrar interesses próprios.

— E avançaremos continuamente, independentemente do que encontremos no caminho.

Saímos da caverna com Fred ainda liderando o grupo apesar do ferimento. Era absurdo acreditar que conseguiríamos dada a forma como ele esforçava-se para não expressar dor nem pressionar o curativo que já começava a enrubescer. Só a lua que rapidamente transformava-se em aurora dava-nos esperanças, apesar de não terem precisado da escusa da noite consumada para levarem Hugo.


	17. Salsicha Rogers III

_Nova Orleans, 24 de setembro de 1999._

O barco em que estávamos era quase um submarino de tão baixo e oferecia mais conforto às nossas bagagens que a nós. Fred, Daphne e Velma vestiam-se como militares e até contemplavam o horizonte feito os generais e os descobridores do passado, de modo que até interromper aquelas poses me dava receio. Mesmo assim interrompi, falando pela milésima vez:

— Sei que entendo de tática tanto quanto a Britney Spears, mas nem por isso me falta senso comum. Estamos pondo tudo a perder, gente!

Fred me disse com uma careta:

— Não deixe o medo interferir nos nossos planos.

— Quem está na ilha já deve imaginar que estamos chegando. Isso é muito óbvio se sobrevivemos e não fomos embora de Nova Orleans. O que podemos fazer contra duas ou mais criaturas-gato alertas antes da noite do dia 25?

— Contê-las até a passagem da lua pelo relógio se forem poucas e bater em retirada para pedir reforços se não.

— Vamos pedir reforços agora! Nossas chances de sucesso sozinhos são mínimas e se as desperdiçarmos levamos junto no mínimo dois inocentes.

— Tenho sondado a polícia nestes dias e ela fez o favor de nos reconhecer. Já não nos dão credibilidade. O tempo que perderiam nos sondando para decidir se somos dignos de confiança e o outro tempo que levariam com burocracia também poria fim às vidas de Fitzgerald e Hugo. Hoje temos de nos focar apenas em sermos como relâmpagos.

— E se nos notarem?

— Fugimos como na última vez.

— E Hugo e Fitzgerald, como ficam? Não confio neles para serem normais o suficiente para não os prejudicarem por nossa causa.

Daphne interveio:

— O prejuízo sobre aqueles dois significa a morte deles, e são egoístas demais para deixarem isso acontecer.

Deitei-me sob a sombra de um caixote junto de Scooby e resignei-me a tremer junto dele. O silêncio perturbado de Velma consolava-me, pois validava minhas preocupações. Pelo menos eu não morreria como o palhaço da classe, quem diria!

Sim, eu ainda achava que meus amigos estavam sendo arrogantes por pensarem que havia uma possibilidade de enganarmos criaturas para as quais a Ilha Moonscar era um lar, entrando nesta sem aquelas perceberem. Não importava o quanto Velma havia pesquisado por mapas nos arquivos da cidade e até nos jornais que nos difamaram para ter uma ideia precisa o suficiente do território que nos permitisse a definição de um ponto fraco onde atracarmos.

Velma aproximou-se e pronunciou-se, não sei se para consolar ela mesma ou a mim:

— Calma. Eles saberem de nossa vinda é nossa maior arma.

— Está de brincadeira comigo?

— Eles agora estão crentes de que desembarcaremos no mesmo ponto a que Jacques nos trouxe pela proximidade da casa e facilidade de mobilidade.

— Nem temos certeza de que estávamos sendo assistidos enquanto simulávamos os planos.

— Você se queixava de arrepios na nuca sempre que entrávamos no elevador do hotel.

— Desde quando você acredita nessas coisas?

— É clichê superarmos a coerência da natureza em situações de aflição.

— E com base numa esperança arriscamos nossa pele?

Ela falava com uma calma livre de rancor e tingida ocasionalmente de riso, como nesta vez:

— Foi você quem começou tudo. Eles não podem ser tantos para serem capazes de fechar todas as entradas da ilha ao mesmo tempo.

Nosso verdadeiro local de desembarque era um ponto minúsculo e plano de areia nos fundos da ilha, tão distante quanto possível do antigo covil de Lena e Simone. A distribuição de árvores nas proximidades era tão aberta que seria impossível não vermos alguém à nossa espera e darmos a volta de imediato, o que não foi necessário, entretanto, a pesquisa de Velma não nos livrava sequer do risco de crocodilos, única razão de havermos vindo ainda durante o dia. Passamos a remar procurando constantemente narinas e asquerosos olhos abertos ou cerrados, não desembarcamos propriamente até checarmos, ainda no barco, se algum trecho de vegetação rasteira não seria na verdade outro tipo de fera ansiosa por nos matar.

De frente para a água de modo a não termos surpresas desagradáveis, distribuímos nossos suprimentos e instrumentos por nossas mochilas e as colocamos. Tampouco falamos enquanto escondíamos o barco, ainda esperando escutar silvos de ameaça.

Fred liderou o grupo não apenas por costume ou por convenção, mas porque trouxera uma bengala com a qual não parava de tatear o chão adiante e ao lado, o que se provou uma medida genial: não caminhamos nem um quilômetro ilha adentro até Fred enfiar a bengala em uma cobertura leve sobre um buraco cravado de estacas fedorentas.

Surpreso, eu perguntei a Fred:

— Você previu isto?

Ele encolheu os ombros de forma modesta e declarou:

— Não comece a se sentir tranquilo. Haverá outros deste. O lado bom é que talvez não tenhamos trabalho montando os nossos.

Novamente, ele estava certo. No quilômetro dois, deparamo-nos com um buraco cheio de cobras e Velma teve de tapar minha boca enquanto eu tapava a de Scooby para não gritarmos.

Na quinta ou sexta vez, eu finalmente disse a Velma:

— Seu melhor caminho está cheio de armadilhas.

Ela respondeu ofegante, mas obstinada:

— Melhor armadilhas que podemos evitar que crocodilos ou uma correria em terreno aberto.

— Não sabemos se somos capazes de evitar todas. Elas pioram a cada metro.

Até Fred admitiu:

— A capacidade de quem arma estas coisas pode estar acima da nossa.

Velma previu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e sacudiu a cabeça:

— Nós nos planejamos para esta rota e só esta, Fred. Precisamos do máximo de garantias possíveis neste plano tão incerto.

— Mas Salsicha está certo, e pior seria nos separarmos por intenção ou acidente. Tentaremos nos desviar o mínimo daqui.

Fred então cruzou alguns arbustos até entrarmos em uma nova trilha. Nunca deixamos de olhar para o caminho antigo a fim de nos orientarmos na direção correta. A proximidade crescente da casa me fritava de ansiedade, de modo que não pude me calar:

— Quantos acham que haverá lá?

Daphne ficou ainda mais pálida e murmurou:

— Não sabemos nem se estarão lá.

O rabo de Scooby balançou pela primeira vez em dias conforme ele questionava:

— E, se não, iremos embora?

Eu próprio arruinei as esperanças dele:

— Não. Vamos sondar a ilha até darmos um jeito, qualquer jeito, de nos metermos em encrenca pior que a do ano passado, nem que seja por meios totalmente naturais, como nossos amiguinhos do pântano.

— A areia movediça?

— Eu não pensava nela quando falei, mas obrigado por lembrar.

Scooby colou-se às minhas pernas e eu quase tropecei. Ele fixou os olhos em mim, deixando de atentar até ao caminho que percorríamos. Eu acariciei seu pescoço, mas não me dei ao luxo de concentrar-me nele tanto quanto ele a mim, afinal, a falta de coordenação animal me levaria ao chão em poucos segundos caso eu o negligenciasse.

Enquanto a distração de Scooby era proposital, Velma distraía-se sem querer, ficando conosco para trás ao andar mais lentamente que Fred e Daphne, olhando para baixo sem parecer ver a areia.

Eu perguntei a ela quando fiquei a seu lado:

— No que está pensando?

Ela riu amargamente:

— Será que minha família e meus colegas vão acreditar nas cartas que mandei nesta vez?

— Que cartas?

— Eu tive de explicar no que me meti, afinal, não sei se voltarei a Ohio.

— Não fale uma coisa dessas tão tranquilamente!

— Mas é provável que não voltemos. Pelo menos, se assim ocorrer, nosso desaparecimento perpétuo dará mais credibilidade a nós.

— Nem vem. Não tem nenhum lado positivo em falhar, em morrer e em virar zumbi depois.

Ela pareceu decepcionada consigo mesma, mas ressentiu-se de um jeito tão manso e impotente quanto suspirou e admitiu:

— Tem razão. Estou aqui me preocupando em morrer com a imagem de louca quando a realidade é que já estou um pouco. A maledicência será mera constatação de fato.

Quis dizer que não porque não. Eu argumentaria sem argumentos para tirar aquelas ideias da cabeça dela, entretanto, Velma voltou a caminhar rápido a fim de ficar sozinha consigo mesma.

Com o distanciamento de Velma, percebi que Daphne estava de cabeça baixa; a princípio pensei que ela se preocupava pela mencionada possibilidade de areia movediça, porém, vim a notar que observava, com paixão ansiosa, a própria mão entrelaçada da ne Fred, cujas veias ressaltadas ela percorria usando as pontas do dedo indicador e da unha.

Fred, por sua vez, soltou a mão da dela e desabotoou os três primeiros botões da camisa, pois muito suava e ofegava. Ele balançou os braços como se precisasse ter certeza de que podia movê-los, flexionou bem os dedos e estalou o pescoço, praticando respirações profundas sem jamais tirar a atenção de adiante e, mais ocasionalmente, da arma no coldre.

Após trocar um olhar com Scooby, eu corri na direção de Fred e me interpus entre ele e nossa rota, agarrando-lhe os ombros e desabafando:

— Parem de agir como se um ou todos nós já estivéssemos mortos! Eu me sinto um sacrifício cerimonial! Sim, eu sei que é exatamente isso o que podemos virar daqui poucas horas, mas não sou capaz de continuar me movendo com essa chance como a única na minha cabeça!

Fred arregalou os olhos e defendeu-se:

— Ninguém falou de nos sacrificarmos.

— Está subentendido nessas caras de velório. Eu duvidava no barco mais por ignorância que por discernimento. Há esperanças neste plano ou não?

— Claro. Eu nunca traria meus amigos e minha noiva para cá caso contrário.

Daphne acrescentou:

— Ele viria sozinho, como naquela noite, e nós só poderíamos segui-lo.

Havia algumas coisas na humanidade que não podiam passar despercebidas nem a mim, como a mania das pessoas de lidarem melhor com uma situação ruim quando outras estavam tão mal quanto elas; na maioria das vezes, quem se sentia daquele consolado pela companhia na desgraçada era um invejoso corrupto cuja mera existência me dava calafrios, mas a ironia da vida me fez entrar na mesma pele naquele momento. Eu definitivamente não queria morrer nem ser sugado por criaturas-gato nem ver algum dos meus amigos sucumbindo àquilo, mas fazer tolices junto deles diminuía o absurdo da tolice, então acreditei sinceramente em Fred e em Daphne, admitindo:

— É, teríamos.

Abracei Fred pela frente e Scooby abraçou-o por trás, o que o incomodou no estado alerta em que ele estava, mas nem assim nos impediu.

Eu decidi:

— Se escaparmos daqui, eu acho que vou me demitir daquele parque. Já tive o bastante de selva para uma vida inteira e sinto saudades da cidade.

Daphne mostrou-se contente com a tentativa de tornar as esperanças mais realistas e falou do futuro também:

— Voltaremos a sair juntos.

— Mas só restaurantes, lanchonetes e bares por um tempo, certo? – virei-me para Velma – Ou as palestras tediosas da amiga universitária.

Ela balançou a cabeça, cheia de dúvidas:

— Se eu ainda puder passar pelos corredores...

— Você dirá que suas cartas foram uma pegadinha. Chega de insistir com quem não quer acreditar. Somos investigadores malucos tentando salvar umas vidinhas, não missionários religiosos. E aceite os nomes de charlatã, se vierem.

Velma assentiu.

— São, sem dúvida, melhores do que os de louca.

Daphne também anuiu:

— Eu posso garantir.

Velma assustou-se como se só naquele momento lembrasse de algo e tapou a própria boca, tocando o braço de Daphne:

— Desculpe...

Daphne sorriu para ela e ergueu as mãos despreocupadamente:

— Melhor charlatã que louca para você e melhor louca que morta para mim. Há sempre um terapeuta superior ao outro em toda esquina enquanto eu estiver viva para procurá-lo.

— Eu vou te ajudar desta vez. Tenho contatos. Acharei alguém mais capaz e merecedor da fortuna dos Blake.

— Não. Eu mesma pagarei o próximo, mas nunca informarei meus pais de que eles precisam parar de falirem com Francis.

Fred voltou-se para nós, beijou a testa de Daphne e apertou meu ombro e o de Velma, chegando até a se abaixar para coçar o espaço entre as orelhas de Scooby, mas fez tudo aquilo com um automatismo urgente, preocupado só em cumprir a obrigação exigida pelo momento para logo depois apontar na direção do covil Lenoir e anunciar:

— Talvez já possam nos ouvir a esta altura. Estamos bem perto da casa. Temos de continuar abaixados.

Ainda absorvidos na tranquilidade de nossa interação mais recente, demoramos a nos sintonizar novamente com a ameaça tensa no tom de Fred, mas, no final das contas, não tivemos escolha.


	18. Velma Dinkley V

_Ilha Moonscar, 24 de setembro de 1999._

Irritava-me que o improviso urgente me obrigasse a simplesmente aproximar-me do lugar onde quase encontrei meu fim. Não senti mal-estar enquanto adentrava a Ilha Moonscar porque, por mais deprimente que esta fosse, não simbolizava tão bem minha tolice e meu fracasso quanto aquela mansão execrável além das árvores e dos arbustos nos quais nos refugiávamos.

Contemplando a mansão, eu tremi brevemente ao atestar a limpidez das janelas, a ausência de teias de aranha nos ângulos, a alvura imaculada das paredes, das colunas, das escadas e, por fim, o esmero com que até mesmo o jardim estava tratado. A caixa de areia parecia ainda mais nova do que no ano passado. Se isso não nos consolava pela certeza de que estivera habitada por boa parte daquele ínterim, ao menos confirmava que estávamos no lugar certo para nossa força-tarefa.

Em algum lugar atrás daquelas janelas, ou quem sabe perambulando por aí à nossa procura, estaria um demônio de írises amarelas, atento ao relógio normal e ao lunar, ponderando se alimentaria a si próprio e ao deus doentio com apenas dois inocentes ou com outros cinco por uma machadada do destino.

Conforme manhã e tarde iam embora, eu observei:

— Não parece exatamente lotada.

Fred fez uma careta cheia de cinismo para me responder:

— Esta mansão é grande o bastante para acomodar qualquer aglomeração sem torná-la óbvia.

— Pode ser, mas acho que aquelas criaturas do parque seriam bem menos sutis. Há crianças entre eles. Silêncio era a última coisa com que se preocupavam.

— Vocês saberão em breve.

Os últimos meses definitivamente haviam servido para provar o quanto eu era ignorante quanto à pessoa de Fred Jones, mas, olhando para a face mortificada de Daphne ante aquele tom sinistro, talvez até a noiva dele fosse um pouco leiga na matéria. E o pior de tudo era que a bizarrice na voz de Fred tinha um quê de ansiedade extasiada. Lembrando da notoriedade de meu amigo por alguns planos absurdos, afirmei:

— Há algo que você está nos escondendo. De novo.

O brilho no olhar dele era tamanho que eu contemplava minha própria imagem ali.

— Todos nós tínhamos de nos esconder por inteiro aqui, mas você não cala essa curiosidade.

— Estou sussurrando. Não pode nos excluir da totalidade de suas intenções ou dará a entender algo que nos deixará nervosos demais para sermos úteis. Quer dar cabo de sua existência, Messias?

— Tenho reputação de imbecil?

Falávamos baixo, porém, a resposta em uníssono de quatro vozes ameaçou gravemente nossa discrição:

— Às vezes sim.

Indignado, Fred trancou-se ainda mais e bufou.

— Então certifique-se de publicar esta noite e o comecinho da próxima em um bom livro. A Daphne pode te ajudar. Eu poderia facilmente ler o que ela escreve sem fazer mais nada por uma semana inteira.

Dizendo aquilo, baixou-se ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o rosto de Daphne para beijá-la. Em respeito à plateia, ele procedeu quase como se fosse um irmão dela, mas a consideração não tocou a própria Daphne, que tentou afastá-lo notavelmente agoniada, na certa sentindo uma expectativa com que não queria corroborar. Olhando-os meio a contragosto, dei-me conta de repente da juventude deles e quis vomitar pelo desperdício ao qual se submeteriam dados os ricos que estávamos prestes a correr.

Ao separar-se dela, Fred olhou direto para mim e ordenou:

— Atenção total. Agora será a hora em que verá praticamente tudo o que precisamos saber. Preparem-se para se esconderem.

Enfim, ele afastou-se agachado e, só muito depois das moitas, endireitou-se, correndo na mesma direção de onde havíamos vindo. Trinta minutos depois, soava um tiro ao longe. A audição mais apurada de Scooby confessou-nos que, junto do barulho, houve também os sons de algum mecanismo em ação.

Daphne levantava-se, pronta para exclamar:

— Que...

Simultaneamente, assombrada pelo conselho final de Fred, vi a porta da mansão abrindo e entendi. Não haveria outra maneira de batermos o covil do inimigo e confirmarmos se este localizava-se de fato ali. Invadir a mansão estava fora de questão pelo desconhecimento das forças nos aguardando. Era mandatório fazê-las sair.

Tapei a boca de Daphne e a pressionei contra o chão, sabendo que não poderíamos desperdiçar aquela oportunidade. Logo em seguida, notei a estupidez de meu gesto e sinalizei para todos me imitarem e subirem nas árvores frondosas e, felizmente, de densas copas, próximas de nós.

Uma criatura saiu apressada da mansão e aproximou-se dos arbustos que há pouco nos abrigavam. Parecia saber exatamente qual direção seguir se quisesse aferir o blefe de que invasores tinham caído em uma das armadilhas, mas, passado o susto inicial, relaxou e não quis, chegando, inclusive, a rir discretamente conforme voltava à forma humana.

O homem que vimos era loiro como aquele que esperávamos, mas qualquer semelhança acaba por aí. Ora eu me concentrava na porta atrás dele ora preocupava-me com o chão pouco abaixo de mim e com as formas cada vez mais crescentes de ser massacrada naquela ilha, pois agora estava sujeita não só às criaturas e aos crocodilos, como também aos porcos selvagens. Tentava consolar-me na aparente solidão de Snakebite e na constância aparente daquele estado no tempo em que o havíamos encontrado, tentava achar que a nudez de suas mãos não seria páreo para cinco pessoas perseverantes, mas ele tinha esperteza e garras superiores, afinal, enganara-nos.

Snakebite voltou para a mansão despreocupadamente. Aquela atitude só podia significar que ele estava seguro da própria posição naquela espécie de fortaleza. Qualquer aliado e recurso que possuísse estava lá dentro, além de Hugo e Fitzgerald. Eu não entendia, entretanto, porque ele se dera ao trabalho de armar tantas armadilhas se não iria checá-las quando fossem ativadas.

Passou-se tanto tempo que a alta noite chegou e Fred retornou. Descemos para reencontrá-lo, com Salsicha murmurando de imediato:

— Eu achava que seria a isca para sempre!

Fred não olhou nem para o sorriso nervoso dele nem para a expressão raivosa de Daphne, concentrando-se direto em mim:

— Ninguém foi naquela direção?

Pude apenas balançar a cabeça, ainda incapaz de verbalizar o que havia visto.

— Quantos saíram?

Respirei fundo.

— Um.

Vislumbrei o branco dos dentes dele conforme ele se entregava à esperança.

— Só Ariel, então?

— Não.

Scooby mesmo explicou:

— É o pescador doido.

Fred arregalou os olhos:

— Snakebite?!

Extravasei uma explicação:

— É. Ele não está armado com algo além da benção do Deus Gato, mas ainda não vi o javali dele, então não me sentiria tão segura.

Ele absorveu a realidade rapidamente e assentiu, continuando:

— E também pode ter certeza de que Ariel está dentro da casa. Deve estar guardando os sacrifícios até a hora correta, mas... – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Por que Snakebite não veio até mim?

Daphne explodiu, tendo dificuldade para manter a voz baixa:

— Era o que você queria?!

— Claro que não, mas achei que fosse inevitável precisar correr quando forçasse os ratos para fora do bueiro.

Eu estava prestes a revelar como a atitude de Snakebite me inquietava. Provavelmente sugeriria que mudássemos de posição, muito embora fosse tolice, afinal, para onde quer que fôssemos, haveria alguma forma de morrermos. Já não tínhamos a claridade total para nos dar a certeza de que evitaríamos as armadilhas em nosso caminho, estávamos cercados de águas infestadas por crocodilos e, especificamente atrás de nós, um bufar furioso revelou um javali gigante prestes a avançar.

Fred sacou a arma e atirou certeira e repetidamente. Salvou-nos, mas dedurou-nos.

Fora bem mais agradável o som anterior à minha nuca do que aquele surgido em seguida:

— Agora sim. Bem mais perto, coladinho com todos.


	19. Fred e Salsicha

_Ilha Moonscar, 24 de setembro de 1999._

Espavorido, virei-me e assisti a máscara de humano dar lugar à realidade feral de um desgraçado ganancioso e covarde. Nas últimas semanas, havia acumulado tanto ódio por sua mera expectativa que não parei de atirar enquanto dava-se a transformação, como havia feito com o porco dele, porém, neste os tiros funcionaram, enquanto no dono eram inúteis, mas não me senti mal por aquilo, pois descarregar a raiva ajudava a deixar minha cabeça fria novamente.

A importância das importâncias, meus amigos, detiveram meu braço, ignorantes ao que realmente me motivava a atirar, e gritaram:

— Não servirá! Vamos, Fred!

Estavam certos. Precisávamos pôr espaço entre nós e a criatura enquanto ainda tínhamos algum tempo, nem que fossem apenas milésimos de segundos.

Eu teria adotado a última posição na maratona para guardar a todos, mas era o único a lembrar de cor das posições das armadilhas no caminho em meio àquela obscuridade, então entreguei outra arma carregada para Daphne e fui na frente. A vantagem de correr na frente, além da já citada, era a impossibilidade de verem que eu estava chorando, embora talvez pudessem ouvir, já que eu não conseguia conter soluços. Não chorava daquele jeito desde, aos sete anos, pensar que meu pai morreria após um acidente e contemplar, junto de seu corpo enfraquecido na cama do hospital, a possibilidade de, do dia para a noite, tornar-me o líder de uma família e de uma casa, amparando minha mãe, trabalhando para nos sustentar e administrando nossos bens. Eu não estivera preparado e ainda não estava, pois reduzira o tempo que tínhamos com impulsividade.

Meu objetivo nunca pareceu mais confuso. Havíamos planejado estudar nosso inimigo brevemente e, então, reter a ele ou a eles até a hora certa para o sacrifício expirar. Espertamente, eles se esconderam na casa até ser tarde demais para fugirmos em meio ao cativeiro que eles nos impusessem; sádicos, não queriam nos deixar um minuto sequer de esperança entre cordas e voodoo, como na última vez, ou porque não conheciam as técnicas nem tinham a esperteza ou porque desejavam que morrêssemos imediatamente depois de nos caçarem, sem chance de nos despedirmos um do outro. Se eu não estivesse atormentado de negatividade, reconheceria que aquilo também nos favorecia. Certos da vitória, os inimigos reduziram também o tempo deles. Faltava apenas uma hora para o prazo do Equinócio. Quanto menos restasse de imortalidade garantida aos monstros, melhores nossas chances.

Contornar a primeira armadilha em minha frente lembrou-me de minha ideia de mais cedo, agora a única alternativa, pois, sem tempo para armar as nossas, teríamos de aproveitar as deles. Sabia que seria difícil, pois eles as conheciam melhor que nós tanto em posição quanto em natureza, e ainda havia armadilhas que pudessem ter passado à minha inspeção, mas estava determinado a exaurir minhas forças esforçando-me por aqueles que amava.

Ao contrário de cansar-me com minha desesperada correria, sentia um fortalecimento geral conforme deixava meus sentimentos de carinho, nostalgia e fidelidade me dominarem. Talvez a pressão de nutri-los com aqueles que dependiam de mim tão próximos matasse outrem de infarto do coração, mas o meu estava acelerado demais para parar; meu sangue jamais fluíra tão velozmente do que quando listei todos os porquês relacionados à minha missão.

Precisava tirar todo mundo inocente dali, sendo o melhor marido do mundo para Daphne, assistindo a formatura e a ascensão acadêmica imparável de Velma, entretendo Salsicha e Scooby nas lanchonetes do país durante os fins de semana, restaurando a felicidade na infância de Hugo e libertando justamente Fitzgerald. Acima de tudo, precisava tirar algo positivo daquela maldição de missão e acabar para sempre com a predação a humanos por criaturas-gato.

Se correr já causaria dor a qualquer um eventualmente, a mim, que ainda me recuperava de um ferimento no peito, era uma tortura. Cordas da mais áspera fibra envolviam meu torso e esmagavam-no sem dó. Saber de algo nem sempre equivalia a entender e aceitar, pois eu sabia que sofreria em escala bem maior se Snakebite me pegasse, contudo, não podia me impedir de querer parar um pouco, acima de tudo.

Sem parar de me mover para norte, olhei para trás e vi a criatura nos alcançando enquanto ria, tão psicopata que sequer mostrava fúria por eu ter matado seu bicho de estimação. Associar nossa situação com elos emocionais me fez pensar na estupidez que era continuarmos juntos. Superar a criatura por números não passava de fantasia se nem armas a detinham, exceto se adicionássemos a inteligência conjunta à equação, algo impossível na presente conjuntura. Snakebite continuava sozinho em nossa pista, então poderíamos dificultar a perseguição separando-nos.

Voltando a concentrar-me na travessia, gritei a plenos pulmões:

— Não me sigam mais!

Redobrei minha velocidade e mudei de direção, saindo de uma trilha relativamente conhecida e entrando na floresta. Meu movimento súbito deve ter atordoado a criatura como previ, ou ela simplesmente achava-me muito estúpido, pois, depois de alguns minutos, presenteei-me com a necessária pausa e esperei, agachado atrás de algumas árvores, para conferir se me perseguiam. Notei passos e me arrepiei todo antes de atentar à leveza deles, inviável para Snakebite, mesmo em forma humana. Nem por isso liguei a lanterna. Apesar da escuridão, os olhos de Velma estavam tão esbugalhados que não duvidaria de ela ter usurpado o dom das corujas.

Sussurrei quando ela quase me ultrapassou, confusa:

— Ei, aqui!

Velma pulou de susto, depois baixou os olhos e suspirou ao ver-me, caindo ao meu lado.

— Você teve uma boa ideia. Agora que nos dispersamos, ele terá de perder tempo escolhendo quem perseguir ou buscando reforços na casa.

— Nenhuma opção me parece boa. Onde está a Daphne?

— Ela não deve ter conseguido nos acompanhar. Deve estar com Salsicha e Scooby.

Canibais pareciam estar assando um turista imbecil em minha testa de tanto que ela ardia.

— Aqueles dois são muito rápidos e não esperam por ninguém.

— Não os subestime agora.

— É impossível não o fazer. Nossas motivações são muito diferentes. Nós queremos matar as criaturas. Eles só querem voltar para casa.

— Você quer matar coisas, ninguém mais. Pense positivo: com a vontade dos meninos de voltarem para casa, vão acabar podendo andar sobre a água com Daphne sobre os ombros deles.

— Eu duvido!

— De todo modo, qual seu plano agora?

— O mesmo de antes, mas agora teremos de caçar a criatura-gato primeiro.

— Na primeira vez também era assim, e não tivemos muito êxito.

— Alguma ideia melhor?

— Não. Eu mal lembro meu nome – ela apertou meu ombro saudável sem traços de delicadeza – Só peço para que não banque o Rambo de novo e me deixe sozinha enquanto corre para São Francisco bem em 1906!

Após eu concordar, nós dois nos levantamos e prosseguimos, sempre à sombra das árvores.

Usávamos das noções de Velma sobre a geografia da ilha para contornar pontos de crocodilos ou areia movediça; o cúmplice imundo de Snakebite, porém, enfim surgiu sob o luar, no meio da trilha. Quanto mais ele se mostrava, mais eu e Velma nos encolhíamos à sombra de um denso tronco, rezando pela primeira vez em nossas vidas. Ariel mostrara tanta invulnerabilidade quanto seu amiguinho e eu tinha a impressão de que seria uma fera ainda mais sádica ao se transformar.

O filho da mãe decidiu montar guarda no nosso caminho, obrigando-nos a silenciosamente alterar nossa rota.

Afastando-nos de Ariel, evitamos os conhecidos locais perigosos em favor do desconhecido; melhor a dúvida que a certeza da morte iminente.

Pensei em Daphne, Salsicha e Scooby, já me repudiando por tê-los abandonado e difamado. Eles não tinham como saber que escolhêramos seguir com o plano; podiam retornar para a casa ou seguirem cegamente trilhas até se jogarem entre mandíbulas de feras de todas as espécies. Ou podiam cair nos braços de Ariel.

Eu mataria por uma certeza, fosse qual fosse. Uso nenhum da personalidade ou da alma poderia me responder qual seria nossa situação amanhã de manhã, embora eu apostasse na catástrofe calamitosa, aniquilante e ociosa, pois primeiro seríamos devorados, então despidos de nossa essência e, enfim, privados até do famigerado descanso eterno, forçados, em vez disso, a vagar para lá e para cá até um novo idiota tomar uma atitude contra as criaturas. Faria bem começar a me perguntar se os zumbis raciocinavam, de outro modo, precisaria questionar qual força os movia como fantoches em um automatismo altruísta. Eu nunca mais queria descobrir a existência de algo muito acima de minha ordinária vidinha. Minha curiosidade morrera junto da inocência.

Passei o braço pelos litros de suor em minha testa ao mesmo tempo em que me dava conta da luz mais forte da lua sobre mim. Sem querer, tínhamos voltado para o nosso ponto de desembarque.

Velma questionou-me:

— Acha que ele e Ariel serão obsessivos a ponto de arriscar as certezas com Hugo e Fitzgerald para continuar nos seguindo?

— Eu diria que não.

— A lua está gigante, quase no ponto. Quando começamos a fugir, não faltava tanto tempo e não posso deixar de pensar que... nós tentamos, Fred!

Uma só lágrima caiu do olho dela. O luar fez a gotinha brilhar tanto que mais lembrava uma cachoeira fluindo do rio prestes a transbordar da bacia de suas órbitas.

— Está sugerindo que eu abandone minha noiva?

— Não! Só estou dizendo que aqueles dois podem ser forçados a voltar para a mansão. No horário certo, intruso nenhum os reterá aqui fora.

Eu gostaria de dizer que ela estava errada e que nunca cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de pegar meus amigos para sair daquele inferno. De fato, havíamos tentado. Teria sido eu tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que mera tentativa obrigava-me ao sucesso? Éramos pessoas de carne e osso lutando contra forças imortais e imateriais.

— O mesmo Salsicha de que eu reclamava acabou acertando.

— No quê?

— Podíamos ter chamado logo as autoridades. Em vez disso, duas pessoas vão morrer em nome da minha arrogância.

— Ele não usou essas palavras. Fizemos o que podíamos. Também não sabíamos se as autoridades viriam conosco.

Novamente, a realidade me mostrou a diferença entre conhecer e aceitar um fato. Com palavras, eu e Velma ainda relutávamos, já nossas pernas apressavam-se na direção do esconderijo de nosso barco. Nossos corpos eram bárbaros indolentes que mereciam justa punição, e esta não demorou nada a vir, pois antes mesmo de puxarmos os arbustos sobre o local de escolha, percebemos que o barco não estava mais lá.

Continuamos a descobrir o espaço vazio apesar dos vislumbres desagradáveis, depois, devemos ter pensado simultaneamente as coisas mais asquerosas, dentre elas a suspeita de que os outros haviam chegado antes de nós e relutado bem menos que nós.

Velma, ainda em negação, agarrou meu rosto e rosnou:

— Foi você?

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, mas ela não entendeu, ou não quis ver.

— Você correu para longe de todos naquela hora. Não teve tempo só para fingir acionar uma armadilha. Fez bem mais.

— Por que eu nos mataria assim?

— Então onde está, Fred?!

Pela segunda vez, responderam por nós, de trás de nós:

— Lá para os lados do Dreyfus, a esta altura. Obrigado pelo blefe. Há cinco pontos para se desembarcar nesta ilha e todos eles têm caminhos diferentes convergindo para a mansão, mas só ouvi barulho de uma rota.

Eu interpretei erroneamente as emoções de Snakebite, apenas ousando presumir que não havia ressentimentos entre nós. Que mais explicaria a forma cravada do olhar dele em mim, mesmo antes de eu me virar, além da atenção com que falou-me em seguida?

— Queria me forçar a parar para escolher? Pois bem. Como todo eleitor racional, eu preferi a terceira via.

Não deixou de fitar-me nem ao erguer o dedo indicador e apontá-lo para Velma.

— Vocês são uns estúpidos. Os abortos humanos amam se refugiar em exceções de superação absurda, mas eu os desafiaria a achar só uma pessoa nas ruas que tenha vivido ou presenciado um. Façamos o experimento? Eu empresto meu barco, acompanho os dois e espero que achem até o Equinócio do próximo ano. Que tal?

Velma pôde balbuciar:

— Presumo que nos deixará em liberdade se acharmos.

Bem-humorada, a criatura abriu os braços como se fosse abraçá-la.

— Finalmente fala a mais falante dos últimos dias! Foi maravilhosa a forma como tentou me enganar quanto ao desembarque, mas eu nem saí de casa. Juro que seu orgulho espanta até a mim.

— Acha que me sobra algum?

— Há de sobrar, se continua de pé em vez de nos seus joelhos, uivando de lamentar e humilhar-se. Eu pesquisei sobre você. Tem vida social e se acha inteligente – arqueou o que restava das sobrancelhas e dirigiu-se a mim – Ei, você acha essa menina inteligente?

Velma bradou:

— Qual seu interesse nisso? Não tem porque me distrair com conversinhas banais. Leve-nos logo para a mansão, mas não nos force a te aturar por um minuto extra sequer.

— Pelo seu perfil e comportamento, achei que sacrificá-la não seria boa ideia. Não sei lidar com gente e nem mesmo quero, independentemente da recompensa da imortalidade. Entretanto, quando presenciei a realidade de sua pessoa, decidi enfrentar minhas dificuldades sozinho. Até agora, tem dado certo.

— Nunca teria conseguido nada sem cúmplice, caipira velho.

Snakebite irou-se frente a bravura restante em uma circunstância onde já devia ter se apagado. Ele acalmou-se, porém. Nada tinha a ganhar rendendo-se ao próprio temperamento. Em vez de explodir e vingar-se, preferiu rir de novo, dessa vez debochadamente, enquanto dava as costas para Velma como a um vetusto vendedor de um placebo milagroso.

— E, entretanto, consegui. Meu único cúmplice é o Deus Gato.

Enquanto ele falava, eu me recompus em psicológico e em forças. Aproveitando-me de que não nos olhava, peguei o braço de Velma e comecei a arrastá-la de volta para a floresta. Se Snakebite fora estúpido de preferir se distanciar da mansão para nos seguir, ainda existia chance para todos nós, incluindo Hugo e Fitzgerald, desde que corrêssemos por tempo suficiente para o prazo acabar. Passei a almejar que meus outros amigos encontrassem Ariel para poderem distrai-lo do mesmo modo.

Velma tomou minha dianteira e disparou como eu havia criticado Salsicha e Scooby por fazerem. Gostaria de ter tido o desespero motivador dela, ou quem sabe a vergonha. Em vez de voar, assim que pisaria na orla da floresta, enfiei meu pé em um buraco e, por conseguinte, em uma estaca. Dobrei-o tanto pela dor que devo ter torcido também o tornozelo. Se pudesse pensar, descobriria exatamente porque Snakebite não caíra no meu blefe: o som do meu grito teria superado em muito o de um tiro, mesmo se a armadilha em questão envolvesse muitas balas.

* * *

_Ilha Moonscar, 24 de setembro de 1999._

Cedíamos ao cansaço depois de minutos correndo sem ver ninguém atrás de nós. Foi uma surpresa achar Daphne atrás de mim e de Scooby, o que muito me alegrou, porque, com ela, faltavam só dois outros ao nosso contingente. Nem eu deixara de contar as horas até o momento do ritual, portanto, sabia do prazo prestes a esgotar. Não acreditava que salvaríamos alguém, mas, pelo menos, navegaríamos de volta ao parque antes de nos transformarmos nós mesmos em zumbis.

Scooby ficou paralisado de repente; um segundo depois, um grito feriu a matéria ao nosso redor, lacerando nossos tímpanos, especialmente os de Daphne, pois vinha de Fred. O reativo grito de susto e pavor dela fez-me pensar que ela se ferira de fato.

Usamos o resto de nossas forças para ir até o local do grito e socorrer Fred. Tive de lembrar a mim mesmo a todo segundo que eu também amava aquele cara, senão jamais ousaria oferecer meu pescoço à forca.

Tentei reduzir a situação mentalmente, imaginando que Fred se metera em alguma briga de bar em que eu interviria e rapidamente solucionaria, não lutando, claro, mas matando os oponentes de rir pela minha compleição de vassoura. Uma pena Snabekite não parecer ter senso de humor.

Já me arrependia de seguir Daphne quando cruzamos com Velma, que dava a volta para ir na mesma direção. Na linha de chegada, estavam Fred e a criatura. O luar iluminava a agonia no rosto de Fred conforme ele erguia o pé empalado de um buraco, quebrando os dentes tamanha a força com que os trincava para não gritar novamente. Sobre ele, Snakebite não continha o riso, e eu entendia o porquê: se nos observara pelos últimos dias e se lembrava de nós do último ano, sabia que nem eu abandonaria um dos meus; todos nós estávamos nos entregando voluntariamente para ele, bem na hora do sacrifício. Hugo e Fitzgerald ficariam para o próximo ano, perfeitos baby-beefs na geladeira de um açougue, e isso estaria bom para Snakebite, pois ele havia garantido o ano seguinte e, neste, ele se alimentaria com cinco em vez de só dois.

Só Daphne se ajoelhou ao chegar perto de Fred. Eu e Scooby não sabíamos o que fazer, mas nossos instintos de uma vida inteira definitivamente eram contra deitar aos pés de nosso assassino, então, quando vimos Velma desviando da criatura e correndo para nosso ancoradouro improvisado, nós a seguimos, mesmo sem entendê-la.

Snakebite veio atrás de nós, com certeza ciente de que Daphne não iria a lugar nenhum com Fred preso pela própria dor, e tampouco disposto a se saciar em dois se podia ter cinco por somente alguns metros.

Não havia outro lugar para se fugir além da água. Com meus joelhos cobertos, lembrei do que a turma me contou sobre a suposta morte do povo de Lena e Simone, então freei e agarrei a manga de Velma. Pelo terror no rosto dela, percebi que ela não soubera estar sendo seguida também por mim e Scooby. Ela murmurou apressadamente:

— Saiam daqui!

— Quem dera! O que veio fazer aqui? Os crocodilos chegarão a qualquer momento.

— Precisamente!

Era impossível acreditar que ela queria ver o que havíamos rezado tanto para não vermos mais cedo, e pior ainda perceber que seu desejo seria realizado. Compactos corpos escamosos brilharam conforme saíam das profundezas, talvez atraídos pelo sangue de Fred e com certeza naturalmente ativos na noite, como evidente pelos olhos malévolos brilhando mais que os das criaturas-gato.

Com muita dificuldade, Velma segurou a mim e a Scooby até sermos quase simultaneamente alcançados por Snakebite e pelos crocodilos, daí ela nos empurrou para o lado e corremos para fora d'água. Snakebite, que estivera concentrado apenas em nós três, não vira os crocodilos; os crocodilos, porém, não só viram como estavam dispostos em se contentar com o imenso espécime tão de bom grado entregue às suas mandíbulas.

Amigo ou inimigo de Snakebite, eu não quis assistir monstros devorando outro monstro. Desviei o olhar para Fred, que, por sua vez, consolava-se no espetáculo, igualando-se por um instante às criaturas-gato por rir em meio a uma maldição.

Scooby mordeu ao mesmo tempo a barra das caminhas minha e de Velma, dizendo:

— Ele é imortal! Ainda temos de fugir.

Eu o ouvi muito bem, e dentro de instantes já estávamos ao lado de Fred e Daphne, tentando levantar o primeiro em nossos ombros, entretanto, Velma nos alcançou rapidamente. Ela precisou bater em nossas costas em vez de simplesmente tocar nossos ombros para obrigar-nos a interromper nossos esforços e olhá-la. Diferente de Fred, ela não apenas ria: gargalhava, e repetia feito uma louca:

— Não, não, não, não!

Para cada negação, ela estapeava o relógio de pulso.

Eu não vi porque me alegrar. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o prazo quando ela enganou Snakebite, ademais, Scooby estava certo: ele era imortal... o que só tornou pior suportar a dor de ser devorado sem poder morrer nem perder os sentidos.

Nos segundos finais, ele deve ter se sentido tão libertado quanto as almas que quisera voltar a prender naquela ilha, porque crocodilos, diferentemente de armas de fogo, retinham o que machucavam.

Foi o que esperamos, pois, no minuto um, vendo que Snakebite continuava preso entre os crocodilos, receamos ser os próximos e lembramos de Ariel, que ainda podia sacrificar Hugo e Fitzgerald, daí, voltamos a fazer um esforço para erguer Fred, que ficou entre Daphne e eu. Na situação dele, eu não faria outra coisa senão gemer ou gritar, mas ele ainda achava determinação para ditar instruções de modo que não caíssemos em armadilhas, afinal, voltávamos pela mesma rota que tomáramos na ida.

Chegamos à mansão cinco minutos antes de o prazo expirar, sem nos depararmos com Snakebite ou Ariel.

Eu e Scooby, com empolgação infantil, quisemos saber ainda fora da mansão:

— Vencemos?!

Frustrada, Velma forçou-se a responder:

— Ainda não. Não sabemos como parar Ariel, e se Hugo e Fitzgerald estiverem em qualquer lugar além da casa, Snakebite e Ariel podem já ter conseguido sem percebermos.

Eu queria entender como ela podia fornecer uma resposta daquelas tão rasamente; devia chorar e se debater conforme rangia os dentes e erguia as mãos aos céus por nosso potencial jovem desperdiçado, incluindo o brilhantismo dela, a força de Fred, a doçura de Daphne e sabe-se lá o quê de mim e de Scooby, pois certamente morreríamos se nos deparássemos com Ariel, fortalecido e enfurecido após completar com sucesso o ritual.

A porta da mansão fora deixada escancarada. Eu e Scooby esperamos todos entrarem em nossa frente, até Fred. Deixados sozinhos na soleira da porta, abrimo-nos um ao outro, começando por Scooby:

— Não é mais fácil esperar a hora passar, ficar escondidos até o amanhecer e vigiar por atividade na casa?

Completei:

— Se estiver vazia, investigamos. Se não estiver vazia de criaturas, vazamos daqui.

— Sim!

Velma pôs a cabeça para fora da porta e nos arrastou para dentro.

Lá dentro, Fred sofria no chão, ainda tentando não gritar por nosso bem. Acabada a adrenalina da aparência de vitória e da nova fuga, ele voltava a sentir apenas dor. Não restaram dúvidas de que pereceríamos se justo nosso escudo fora incapacitado.

Meus pais eram mais cultos que eu e me davam uns nomes estranhos em certos dias em que meu humor não era como de costume. Certa vez, atribuíram-me uma tal de "neurastenia", falta de ânimo quase patológica, quando o pai de Scooby morrera; eu podia incorporar o estado de Scooby tanto quanto ele o meu, então jamais estive pior, afinal, agonizar pelos outros sempre doía mais que por mim, pois me esconder ou me empanturrar de porcarias não resolveriam o problema. De novo, eu devo ter parecido contagiado pela neurastenia, porque Velma tentou me dar algum alívio:

— Nossas chances eram efêmeras no parque e aqui estamos. Nossas chances eram efêmeras com Snakebite e aqui estamos. Calma!

— Você tem fé demais para uma cientista.

Daphne tirou munição da mochila de Fred e carregou a arma que antes estivera em poder dele, intervindo:

— Melhor que nos relegarmos à impotência. Precisamos terminar aqui rápido e levar Fred a um hospital.

Velma assentiu:

— Snakebite soltou nosso barco na água, mas mencionou um outro.

Daphne ergueu-se com ânimo determinado e prometeu, tão certa como se houvesse tido uma revelação:

— Nós o acharemos e sairemos daqui com todo mundo – ela virou-se para Scooby e pediu: – Fique com Fred, sim? Se alguém aparecer, lata com todas as suas forças!

Scooby anuiu velozmente, quase em êxtase por ter sido deixado de fora. Senti-me compelido a tentar:

— Eu não posso trocar com ele? Posso latir também.

Velma se pôs a me arrastar de novo e Daphne nem me olhou, ocupada em saltar na cratera onde antes fora a escada, ainda aberta.

Saltamos na passagem secreta e caminhamos breu adentro. As meninas preferiram não ligar lanternas para não alertar Ariel. Apesar de Scooby ser tão medroso quanto eu e jamais ter me protegido de nada além de gordurinhas extras por comer o que me cabia nos pratos, eu me sentia nu sem ele.

Quando chegamos à câmara de sacrifício de Lena e Simone, sentimos não pelas visões obstruídas, mas pela diferença no ar. Não podia acreditar em como não notara o quanto aquele lugar fedia às mesmas carcaças apodrecidas em que eu caíra no parque.

Com o tempo, nossos olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, atenuada pela venerável lua entrando pela claraboia familiar a nós. Abaixo dos feixes de luz, estava outra familiaridade: o relógio. Ao lado, descansava um vulto massivo, de orelhas compridas e olhos brilhantes. Ele parecia aproximar-se, então Daphne fez a única coisa que podíamos para atrasá-lo e distraí-lo enquanto ele ainda tinha limites: atirar. Não fosse a arma tão pequena, eu juraria que ela o havia feito umas oitenta vezes, mas o vulto nem se mexeu.

Escutamos uns gemidos e, convencida de que o fator surpresa estava perdido, Velma tirou uma lanterna da bolsa e acionou-a, iluminando cada extremidade da câmara.

Em um cantinho, amarrados, amordaçados, encolhidos e bem juntos, estavam Hugo e Fitzgerald, pálidos e de olhos esbugalhados, mas ilesos. Onde Daphne atirara estava uma estátua do Deus Gato, sem vida como todo objeto e, entretanto, sangrando copiosamente.


	20. Salsicha Rogers IV

_Ilha Moonscar, 25 de setembro de 1999._

Enquanto meus olhos lacrimosos de felicidade estavam na sombra do feixe de luar, há muito longe do ponto central adequado no relógio rochoso, Daphne exclamou, ainda atenta à estátua:

— Bendito seja Deus! Está vivo?!

Velma levou a mão à própria garganta e ergueu o queixo como se precisasse se impedir de vomitar, respondendo em tom sufocado:

— Talvez estivesse.

— O que diabos usaram para construir aquilo?!

Balancei a cabeça várias e várias vezes, falando:

— Deixa isso para lá. Não estão mais aqui para responder e pagar.

Daphne enfim baixou a arma e assentiu, murmurando:

— Também prefiro não saber. O que sei agora já é demais.

Por fim, nós nos voltamos na direção daqueles que haviam nos levado até ali em primeiro lugar. Velma sinalizou para Daphne guardar a alma e correu para aqueles pobres-diabos, tirando calmamente um canivete da bolsa e cortando as cordas prendendo-os, depois livrando-os das mordaças.

Hugo não disse nada, mas a cor já parecia voltar ao seu rosto. Fitzgerald também ficou calado por um tempo, o que acabou ao começar a passar os olhos pela câmara e deparar-se comigo, ao que respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Então conseguiram, no final das contas? Parabéns! Em meu orgulho, receei que sem mim seria mais difícil.

Daphne, já de arma guardada, aproximou-se de Fitzgerald e ajoelhou-se:

— O que houve exatamente, senhor?

Fitzgerald a olhou um tanto desconfortável, certamente lembrando do susto que levara pelos tiros, daí atentou de soslaio a Hugo, ergueu-se com dificuldade e afastou-se, com Daphne seguindo-o. No caminho, Fitzgerald tropeçou de fraqueza. Precisei apoiá-lo em mim e alimentá-lo com uns suprimentos. Enquanto isso, Velma tirava barras de cereais e água para Hugo, certificando-se de que ele não nos seguisse.

A uma distância segura, e alimentado e saciado, Fitzgerald disse:

— Um velho maluco me tirou de minha casa. Sabe-se Deus como me subjugou e bateu na minha cabeça. Deve ter me trazido para cá. Eu estive preso aqui desde então e o via quando ele vinha me trazer refeições – ele olhava para Daphne – A senhora deve ser da polícia. Prenderam-no?

Daphne hesitou somente por um instante antes de recompor-se:

— Não, e não sou da polícia. Sou uma voluntária ajudando o guarda Rogers. Não vimos ninguém enquanto vínhamos para cá, mas sabíamos que podia ser perigoso, então viemos armados. Desculpe se me excedi.

Pelo visto, ela aprendera a lição dela duramente demais para se submeter ao ridículo mais uma vez quando tinha a chance de evitá-lo.

Fitzgerald franziu o cenho, lembrando do breve diálogo que tínhamos trocado, talvez.

— Mas tiveram alguma pista para vir até aqui. Do contrário, o que tanto sabem?

— Temos mais lembranças ruins e suposições que qualquer outra coisa – Daphne apontou para a estátua – O que aquilo indicaria além de um culto satânico bizarro? Foi por pouco, senhor. Foi por muito pouco.

— Tem razão. O que quer dizer, porém, quando cita lembranças ruins?

— Não tentarei lhe esconder que sou parte de um grupo de pessoas que passaram pela mesma experiência que o senhor e Hugo, embora de uma forma mais sutil. Nossos algozes também escaparam quando oferecemos resistência, e por isso nos tiveram como loucos.

Um brilho de reconhecimento passou por Fitzgerald conforme ele examinava todos nós, contudo, a suspeita não foi embora.

— Sim, acho que lembro. Estou realmente grato, e não quero soar chato, entretanto, é certo dizer que estamos seguros? Se não viram ninguém, não sabem se alguém ainda pode estar escondido por aqui.

— É verdade, e tem outro detalhe preocupante: apesar de não termos visto ninguém, a ilha estava repleta de armadilhas. Meu noivo está lá em cima com o pé muito machucado.

— O mínimo que posso fazer é usar de meus conhecimentos de primeiros-socorros. Leve-me até ele.

Daphne o faria com muito gosto, antes, porém, encarnou Fred e ditou-me uma série de ordens:

— Reviste a casa toda e certifique-se de que ninguém está aqui.

— Eu? Sozinho?

Fitzgerald, sem familiaridade comigo, olhou-me confuso e disse:

— Você é um guarda-florestal.

Daphne explicou:

— Peça para Velma levar Hugo lá para cima e, depois, vá com ela e com Scooby.

Assim foi. Fred, Daphne, Hugo e Fitzgerald ficaram perto da porta da mansão, enquanto eu, Velma e Scooby percorríamos o térreo e, depois, cada um dos quartos acima.

Em um dos corredores, Velma disse:

— Parem de tremer. Não há perigo. Não veem que Daphne ordenou essa busca só pelo bem das aparências?

Pensei um pouco e encostei-me em uma parede, estupefato:

— Ah! Já passou do prazo faz tempo! Têm de ter virado pó.

Velma riu:

— Você estava olhando para o relógio lunar e só se deu conta disso agora?

— É, mas... Espere, manter as aparências por quê?

— Você aguenta outra rodada de escárnio midiático e local? Antes nunca sermos reconhecidos.

— Temos outras testemunhas.

— Também tínhamos Beau, o que não adiantou, além do mais, Fitzgerald e Hugo não viram nada sobrenatural.

— Hugo já te contou?

— Ele disse que viu um gatinho no bosque e o seguiu para pegá-lo, depois, adormeceu e acordou em um quarto, onde foi alimentado com frutinhas por um urso educado.

— Isso não parece natural. É óbvio que ele viu Snakebite ou Ariel nas formas de criaturas.

Não sei se foi algo que eu disse ou outra coisa na situação que drenou a cor no rosto de Velma, porém, com a calma que ela falava, nem parecia afetada:

— Mas ele está bem, pois não sabe disso, e assim continuará até... Até os pais decidirem levarem-no a algum psicólogo babaca que tentará extrair a verdade em meio a uma profunda ilusão contra traumas. Mesmo então, será melhor deixar que o convençam de que ele foi sequestrado por um homem comum, maldoso como qualquer mundano nas ruas deste país inteiro. É mais fácil superar um trauma do que um trauma combinado a ostracismo.

— Então o que diremos aos pais dele?

— O mesmo que Daphne começou a dizer para Fitzgerald, caso contrário, corremos o risco não apenas de sermos escarnecidos de novo, mas também de sermos tratados como suspeitos de um crime.

— Quê?!

— Pense bem: um bando composto de um só dos homens responsáveis pela busca e com um resto de voluntários é que acha os desaparecidos. Ninguém sabe com que pista eles descobriram o local do cativeiro e não há indícios dos sequestradores originais. Para piorar, o grupo excessivamente sortudo tem um histórico de loucura e desconfiança que virá à tona ao mesmo tempo em que nos exaltarem como heróis.

— Mas Fitzgerald viu Snakebite, e cedo ou tarde saberá que Ariel era um impostor.

— Sim, mas viu a forma suspeita como ele nos olhava. Um culto raramente envolve só duas pessoas, Salsicha. Pouco descarta a participação de cúmplices, até porque outra interpretação que podem dar ao depoimento de Hugo é uma fantasia, e quem usaria fantasia além daqueles que temem reconhecimento?

Scooby opinou:

— Hugo sabe da verdade. Não era fantasia nenhuma.

Velma encostou-se na parede junto de mim e não olhou para ninguém.

— É, mas eu já não disse que é melhor que ele ache que não sabe?

Falei:

— Eu sinto até inveja daquela inocência que pode mascarar os fatos.

Velma fechou os olhos:

— Eu também, e me preocupo com o isolamento que ele pode vir a sofrer se chegar em uma idade em que insista na história dele, sem nenhum crédulo, só zombadores.

— Ora, não se deprima! Fred e Daphne com certeza terão filhos. Hugo poderá recorrer a eles caso se sinta sozinho.

— Eles não morarão em Nova Orleans, Salsicha, e nem o farão, nunca.

— Eles podem fazer visitas. Será uma maravilha se as crianças não brincarem em parques, especialmente aqueles que têm pântanos. Nós também viremos.

— Ah, sim. Será uma maravilha receber na casa deles a mulher que quis deixar o filho deles morrer por puro egoísmo.

— Eu não vi nenhum egoísmo de sua parte nessas últimas vinte e quatro horas... só, talvez, quando não quis morrer sozinha para os crocodilos e me fez ficar ao seu lado junto de Scooby.

— Aquilo foi baixo! – Scooby exclamou.

Velma corou.

— Vocês não entendem! Como já haviam estupidamente me seguido, não tive escolha além de deixá-los quietos. Crocodilos caçam por movimentos. Se nos espalhássemos antes da hora H, eles poderiam se espalhar também e não escaparíamos.

Eu a provoquei:

— Conta outra! Como a mim, nada te apavora mais que morrer sozinha.

Ela não riu. Parecia distante e reflexiva, e eu já não sabia porquê.

— Alegria, mulher! A família de Hugo ficará grata e a maldição está acabada!

Meus dizeres só pareceram piorá-la. De branca, ela foi para verde, mas pensou que eu não perceberia; pensou que forçar uma risada e sair de perto de mim rápido demais seriam técnicas eficazes para enganar um burro como eu.

— Infelizmente, tem mais um sacrifício que temos de fazer para salvar nossas peles: achar o barco de Snakebite. Não podemos dizer a Fitzgerald que nosso barco desapareceu sem despertarmos suspeitas de que estávamos aqui o tempo inteiro.

Eu era tão fundamentalmente contra sair naquela noite, naquela ilha perigosa e ainda mortal pelos aspectos naturais que perduravam a despeito dos sobrenaturais, que racionei melhor que Velma em nome de minha vida:

— É aí que você se engana! Podemos interpretar como Daphne, não podemos? Ora, não precisamos falar que soltaram nosso barco. Agimos como se ainda achássemos que ele está naquele ancoradouro e ficamos na segurança desta mansão até de manhã, então, vamos até lá, fingimos choque e revelamos um roubo a Fitzgerald, que poderá achar que o sequestrador dele fugiu enquanto estávamos com ele, reforçando nossa inocência. Genial, hein, hein?

— Não, Salsicha, porque, quando acharmos o barco de Snakebite, Fitzgerald saberá que mentimos, a não ser que soltemos o barco de Snakebite e esperemos feito náufragos por socorro depois. Você prefere aturar só uma madrugada nesta ilha ou várias?

Baixando a cabeça, baguncei meus cabelos mais que o normal conforme suspirava:

— Ô diabo!


	21. Salsicha Rogers V

_Parque Dreyfus, 25 de setembro de 1999._

Saímos da mansão escondidos de Fitzgerald ainda durante nossa suposta ronda. Achamos o barco de Snakebite no ancoradouro principal em que havíamos chegado com Jacques há um ano e, por ser ele o principal, não passamos por armadilhas nem crocodilos.

Às seis da manhã embarcamos. Precisamos improvisar uma maca para Fred com um colchão da mansão Lenoir e foi maravilhoso ver o riso de Daphne ante o desgosto de Fred por precisar deitar-se numa velha posse de Simone, ou talvez até de Lena.

Supondo que Fred dirigira o "nosso" barco, Fitzgerald tomou o lugar dele na cabine do leme. Hugo, tão rapidamente apegado ao velho devido aos poucos minutos de pavor passados juntos, além de fascinado por uma vista mais ampla das águas, acompanhou-o.

Logo que eu e a turma ficamos sozinhos, esperei comemorações, gritinhos animados, batidas de mãos, contudo, Velma olhou pelos lados, sentou-se bem perto de Fred e Daphne, pediu para eu e Scooby nos aproximarmos também e, só então, disse, bem baixinho:

— Eu denunciarei os eremitas das cavernas à polícia.

Fred entendeu, assentiu e perguntou:

— Não dirá o que são?

— Claro que não. Vou mencionar onde os vimos durante uma de nossas rondas, afinal, nossos suspeitos fugiram e não têm uma identidade exatamente conhecida. Haverá investigações oficiais.

Daphne suspirou e protestou:

— Eles foram corteses conosco, e, como disseram, não estavam na ilha.

Velma argumentou:

— Não vimos toda a ilha. Alguém poderia estar lá sem notarmos.

— Não tantos!

— Paciência, Daphne. A polícia trabalha com provas. Se não acharem nada, vão deixá-los em paz. Mas se tampouco acharem aquelas criancinhas que estavam com eles na caverna, as quais certamente mencionarei com antecedência, o problema é deles e a justiça é nossa.

— Como assim?

— Não notou que eram as únicas que não estavam transformadas? Quem garante que eram mesmo parentas deles? Eu não carregarei mais outro peso na consciência durante o próximo ano.

Daphne baixou a cabeça como se uma barata imensa, cascuda e voadora acabasse de pousar sobre a macia mãozinha dela; arregalou os olhos conforme o inseto imaginário ensebava seu braço e entreabriu os lábios, gritando silenciosamente.

Para a surpresa de todos, Fred falou:

— É mesmo necessário nos sujeitarmos a ansiedades nojentas por mera suposição? Fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance e salvamos nossas vítimas. O resto deixaremos com os policiais. Os da caverna são muitos para nós.

Vendo que Velma estava muito atenta à própria teoria e Daphne continuava deveras abalada, só restou a mim ajudá-lo:

— Isso, gente! Relaxem. Nós nem parecemos nós mesmos com toda esta tensão. Notaram que sequer paramos para ouvir os monólogos do vilão a fim de entendermos o mistério?

Aquilo distraiu Velma, que estapeou a própria testa.

— Droga! É verdade! Tivéssemos feito aquele imbecil falar por mais uns instantes, poderíamos não estar sofrendo com essas dúvidas.

Fred a corrigiu:

— Mas ele havia negado ter cúmplices. Nem mencionou Ariel.

Subitamente, Velma deixou de achar aquele tópico interessante e saltou para outro com a maior naturalidade:

— Pergunto-me quando ele se transformou pela primeira vez em criatura.

Fred mordeu a isca:

— Bem, se ele conseguiu virar o que virou, podemos ter certeza que, pelo menos, sabia da existência do Deus Gato e acreditava nele o suficiente para rezar pedindo por imortalidade.

Daphne despertou e balançou a cabeça:

— Mas por que o Deus Gato concederia? Ele não foi afrontado, foi? No último ano, quebramos uma maldição que ele mesmo acionou, então não pode ter sido por vontade de se vingar de nós.

Fred retorquiu:

— Está se esquecendo do que nos disseram na caverna. Se o Deus Gato só concedesse os dons dele de um modo, digamos, benévolo, faria sentido que ajudasse Lena e Simone a vingarem o povo delas, contudo, os descendentes do povo delas vivem e afirmam que não foi assim. Então teríamos que nos perguntar, antes de tudo, porque o dom foi concedido às duas.

— Seja qual for o motivo, faria sentido conceder a Snakebite por falta de seguidores, mas o povo da caverna já anulou essa hipótese.

— Sim. E, já que estamos pensando nisso, que deus benévolo permite que suas seguidoras sustentem a si mesmas durante séculos mediante a força de inocentes? Para ser franco, eu não duvidaria que, ironicamente, Lena e Simone fossem as únicas no povo delas a estarem certas sobre a natureza daquilo que adoravam, e apenas agiram em coerência.

Velma continuou calada, enquanto Daphne imergia-se no debate:

— Assim sendo, assumindo que o Deus Gato é maligno, faria todo sentido conceder a Snakebite seu dom para que este servisse de provedor. As criaturas podem não ser as únicas a se fortalecerem com a energia vital de suas vítimas.

Velma começou a gargalhar e saiu de perto de nós. Estranhamente, ela voltou a sentar pouco depois em um ponto a alguns metros, comprometendo o segredo de nossa conversa pela altura com que zombou:

— Fred falava contra as suposições ansiosas não faz nem cinco minutos e agora é ele quem mergulha nelas. Querem saber? Eu também me declaro cansada. Chega de falar disso por hoje, talvez para sempre.

Apesar do engajamento na conversa com Fred, Daphne foi a primeira a concordar:

— Com certeza. Já não é urgente que saibamos de alguma coisa.

Dizendo isso, ela fez silêncio e relaxou no ombro de Fred, saindo da bolha de calma só vários instantes depois para sussurrar:

— Não me predispuseram ao medo. Primeiro nasci rica e depois fiquei noiva de um paranoico armado até os dentes. Trapacearam para driblar tais sortes, então hoje tenho uma ideia do que é o suspiro avivado de nossas pernas por enfim poderem parar de tremer. Gostaria de dizer que sempre tive plena confiança de que vocês, meus heróis, conseguiriam enxotar o mal de perto de mim. Seria mentira. Por isso me escondi atrás de portas e outras durezas. Devia ter pedido desculpas já quando Snakebite caía, amarrado pelo raciocínio rápido de Velma. Devia ter gritado assim que nos reencontramos após nos separarmos na floresta, pois podia ser minha última chance. Em vez disso, consigo falar-lhes agora, nesta paz, o que é mérito de todos, então agradeço a todos.

De risonha, Velma caiu para lamentosa. Eu nunca tinha visto sua expressão refletir estado mais contrário à ufania. O peso que rebaixava seus ombros parecia próprio a quem era responsável pela autoria de um crime, não mera indolência que nem chegara a consumar-se.

Eu tomei a palavra rapidamente:

— Ninguém precisa sentir remorso. Em meia-hora ou menos, vamos devolver uma criança ilesa ao pai e presenciar o reencontro de mais uma família emocionada.

Fred juntou-se a mim, olhando para Daphne, enquanto eu me concentrara em Velma:

— Eu nem sei a que você se refere.

Lembrando de um dado especialmente atrativo ao qual não prestava atenção desde a minha chegada ao Parque Dreyfus, ergui-me, quase gritando:

— E se meu perdão inútil não for motivo suficiente para alegria, o que eu entendo completamente, a recompensa de cinco mil dólares que o senhor Thomas está oferecendo pelo filho com certeza é!

Daphne perdeu qualquer traço de docilidade e me deu um olhar de mãe assassina:

— Salsicha!

— Nossa, que surpresa. A riquinha não saliva pelos mesmos anseios dos reles mortais.

— Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que finalmente sei do seu motivo para nos chamar aqui.

Encolhi os ombros e defendi-me:

— Eu só descobri sobre a recompensa um dia depois.

— E a usou como motivação o tempo todo, aposto. O que mais te faria levantar da cama toda manhã?

— Espere, não acha que está exagerando? Nunca fui conhecido por ganância.

— Não, mas sempre o foi pela gula. Hoje à noite mesmo você estará gastando toda sua parcela da recompensa em um restaurante com Scooby.

— Sim! – eu e ele confirmamos.

Velma aproximou-se. Ela não estava ainda alegre como eu queria, mas dera espaço a um moderado humor sádico no rosto enlutado, e declarou:

— E eu já terei gastado a minha parcela com teus velhos colegas de profissão, Daphne.

Fred bufou e questionou:

— Acha que usarão a memória curta para nos perturbarem?

— Não sei, pois pretendo deixar o parque mais rápido do que Salsicha e Scooby irão ao restaurante. Mas, caso tentem, não esperarei pelo patrocínio dos pais de Daphne para reagir.

Não perdei tempo em sugerir:

— Já que temos todos de nos apressar, podemos ir ao restaurante juntos.

Ninguém assentiu mais que Scooby, mas foi Fred quem confirmou:

— Desde que ele fique perto do aeroporto ou do hospital, está ótimo.


	22. Velma Dinkley VI

_Antes de ler este capítulo, certifiquem-se de que leram o 21. Publiquei os dois quase simultaneamente, por isso, podem achar que este foi o único a ser adicionado com a atualização._

* * *

_Epílogo – Alguns meses depois._

Diferente do que alguns pensam, eu não nasci com um livro na mão; até eu tive de me esforçar para estabelecer hábitos proveitosos de estudo. Nunca esquecerei dos meus oito anos, quando pus em minha cabeça de uma vez por todas que investigaria as pequenezas e grandezas ao meu redor. Corri pelas bibliotecas da cidade e esgotei a paciência de todos os bibliotecários pedindo listas de leitura a fim de iniciar minha formação, porém, depois de tanto preparo, a turma me convidou para uma viagem justo no fim de semana no qual eu pretendia pela primeira vez me debruçar a sério sobre o conhecimento. E adivinhem só? Eu escolhi a turma. Sim, escolhi a turma, e nem por isso deixei de experimentar a maior depressão de minha infância ao retornar para casa. Diverti-me quase de forma obscena numa das raras viagens de fato sem mistérios, verdade; ainda assim, sentei-me na cama, pensei no tempo perdido, em minha preguiça, em meu hedonismo e chamei-me de incapaz, estúpida e tudo de mal que ainda não conhecia pelas restrições de vocabulário de mamãe. Ora, repeti aquele pecado várias vezes, mas nunca deixei de ficar à beira do pranto na segunda-feira seguinte, como uma filha pródiga.

Eventualmente, aprendi a conciliar meus estudos com minhas amizades. Foi um processo tortuoso no qual prefiro não me aprofundar, afinal, houve muitas etapas das quais não me orgulho, como reflexões mesquinhas em que me perguntava se aquelas pessoas eram mesmo dignas de minha companhia, se me fariam progredir em algo. A descoberta de que Fred, Daphne, Salsicha e Scooby existiam em minha vida justo como ponto de equilíbrio para eu não perder minha humanidade só veio com a própria maturidade. Desde então, jamais imaginei que teria outra daquelas manhãs geladas de segunda-feira, aliás, caso imaginasse, tinha certeza de que seria por causa de mais pesquisas negligenciadas e ensaios mofados no baú. Até depois de adulta, subestimei a importância de meus amigos. Não diria que seria capaz de esconder o rosto entre as mãos por causa daqueles meros hobbies e descontrações.

Até aqui e agora, conforme Daphne vem por entre os bancos alvos dispostos no jardim da mansão Blake, as palmas de minhas mãos formigam e meu rosto responde em igual sintonia; eles querem se juntar, tanto quanto meus olhos querem lacrimejar, mas eu não sucumbo. Orgulho, qual teu valor, afinal? Fizeste tua dona cegar-se para si mesma por décadas, mas deixaste a consciência dela alterar o espaço e o tempo para devolvê-la à cama da casa paterna e à prostração da época em que ela realmente não era nada!

E pensar que, se dependesse de Fred, aquela seria literalmente uma segunda-feira. Ele queria marcar a data definitiva para um dia no qual poucas pessoas, senão nenhuma, se dispusessem a abandonar seus trabalhos e lares para presenciar uma união alheia. Daphne bateu o pé, disse que seria em um sábado e eis nós em um sábado.

Quase não vi a cerimônia. Os aspectos mais transcendentes não me importavam nem depois de minhas experiências mais recentes e meu cérebro não parava de indagar se depois do domingo viria uma nova razão para eu me odiar. Nem a doçura madura do beijo de sonho realizado dos meus amigos de infância tirou-me do meu pesadelo.

Salsicha e Scooby aproximaram-se de mim enquanto um mar de histéricos rodeava os noivos para cumprimentá-los. Em momento nenhum daquele dia tive mais vontade de correr para meu carro e ir embora, pois Salsicha portava aquela franqueza sem ressentimentos que só me piorava. Eu não merecia um perdão tão rápido!

— É engraçado como as alterações são tão variadas sobre os seres humanos apesar de a circunstância causadora ser a mesma, não acham? – questionei, agarrando-me ao primeiro assunto que me permitisse desviar os olhos da amenidade de Salsicha e a docilidade de Scooby. Até Fred e Daphne eram preferíveis aos dois.

Salsicha entreabriu a boca.

— Como é que é?

Ali estava uma das muitas ajudas que acabei ganhando daquele espírito que desdenhei como simplório. Não fossem as demandas dele, nem outros acadêmicos suportariam meu estilo rebuscado e, porque não, pomposo de escrita. Salsicha ensinou-me a sintetizar e naturalizar.

— Já parou para pensar em como uma mesma coisa faz as pessoas mudarem de formas tão diferentes?

Ele continuou com a mesma expressão.

— Não.

Comecei a rir e aumentei a confusão dele, que me ajudou de novo sem notar. Senti-me um pouco melhor, quer pela besteira da situação quer pela confirmação de minhas hipóteses sobre ele ser um simplório, o que significava que nem tudo era culpa de meu orgulho. Mas era um simplório querido, um simplório do fundo do coração.

— É que Fred e Daphne reagem às coisas muito diferente, olhe lá – apontei sutilmente com o queixo – Ele não para de mexer a cabeça, baixá-la e empalidecer enquanto está rodeado de gente. Ela parece que nunca quebrou uma unha da vida, e não sei como prega esse sorriso na cara com tanta facilidade.

— É que o pé do Fred ainda não sarou todo, além de tudo, você e o Fred sempre foram meio irmãos no gosto pela discrição – Salsicha comentou, encolhendo os ombros – Quanto à Daphne, o mais próximo dela nisso sou eu. Entendo porque é fácil sorrir. Estamos aqui e não mais lá, diabos. E nunca estaremos de novo.

— Achávamos a mesmíssima coisa há um ano.

— Burrice nossa esquecermos do pescador. Não sobra mais ninguém agora.

— Eu sei disso bem aqui – pus um dedo em minha cabeça – Mas não aqui – levei-o ao coração – Como se não bastasse, tenho alguns ensinamentos de professores antigos para embasar a paranoia, sem contar minha experiência. O excesso de certeza não faz bem.

Salsicha olhou-me significativamente e até assentiu. Por um momento, pensei que teríamos uma conversa duradoura explorando vários aspectos de nosso passado, presente e futuro, daí ele voltou ao normal.

— Pare com isso, mulher! – agarrou-me o braço e sussurrou – Já, já eu vou começar a tremer por tua causa! Você que é tão esperta não sabe que irritação é coisa de quem tem fome? Vamos para a mesa logo.

— Não sinto irritação. E os garçons ainda nem começaram a servir. Não começarão até Daphne jogar o buquê.

O que demoraria, tendo em vista a fila de bajuladores dos Blake esperando para lamber os dedos da herdeira.

— E de que serve sermos amigos da noiva se não vamos usar a língua?!

— Você não vai pedir para ela mandar o serviço de buffet começar mais cedo na frente de todo mundo, vai?

— Não só vou como já fui. Vamos, Scooby! Vamos, Velma! Você perdeu peso, menina, e diferente da Daphne, não está precisando se segurar para entrar em vestido nenhum.

Infelizmente, ele era mais rápido que eu e pôde enlaçar meu braço e arrastar-me até aquele mico antes mesmo de alguma resposta.

Daphne devia, mas não ficou ultrajada. Ela perdoaria tudo de todos naquele dia, o que não se repetia nos grã-finos ao redor dela, incluindo seus pais. Fez-se uma única expressão facial no rosto dos convidados e eu pude ler em letras vermelhas garrafais: Por que Daphne Blake ainda fala com esse cara? Bem, o prejuízo era deles.

Até eu hoje em dia sabia porque nunca deixaria de falar com pessoas como Salsicha. Usá-los para relaxar depois de uma longa semana de leituras, anotações e meditações provara-se só mais um delírio de uma imatura enrustida, ou seja, eu não havia amadurecido coisa nenhuma depois de me estabelecer nos meus estudos, que tomei como se fossem eu mesma.

Talvez agora sim eu tenha aprendido, pois estou olhando para cada um desses quatro seres humanos e os medindo por eles, não por mim. Estou observando-os e pensando no quanto quero vê-los atingirem o máximo da felicidade permitida individualmente neste mundo, o que não é a essência de uma amizade, mas de algo bem maior, afinal, se continuasse os amando só pelas paixões que tivemos em comum, no fundo morreria amando só a mim mesma.

É por causa desse amor que me calarei para sempre. Eu nunca mais rirei sarcasticamente de meus amigos quando eles, cheios de alegria, lerem notícias de buscas pelos foragidos Snakebite e Ariel. Nunca como recentemente percebi os bens que poderia fazer à humanidade mantendo o silêncio. Em minha defesa, o erro que nos corrige de um vício grave costuma ser o maior de nossas vidas.

Na caverna, a polícia não achou nenhum eremita e nenhuma das crianças com eles. Espertos, já deviam ter mudado de lar, como no tempo cismático de Lena e Simone, e foram embora talvez cientes da verdadeira natureza do Deus Gato, graças aos fatos e, especialmente, à curiosidade incentivada por mim.

Meus amigos nunca saberiam que podíamos estar repetindo nossos comportamentos, deixando de nos fazer as mais essenciais das perguntas conforme preferíamos ocultar de nossas memórias o fato de que havíamos incutido na cabeça de vários fiéis reclusos e selvagens uma dúvida cujo esclarecimento nos arrastaria novamente até a Louisiana dali a poucos anos, porém, na próxima vez, cinco não seriam o suficiente independentemente de qualquer união, de qualquer estratégia.

Como consolo, tudo isso, por mais perturbador que fosse, não passava de ponderação.

O que já não podia apenas ponderar, entretanto, eram três verdades às quais cientista moderno nenhum era simpático: um deus existe e ele se fez homem, eu por pouco não lhe prestei apostolado e minhas palavras jamais teriam mais credibilidade que um Evangelho.


End file.
